Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 1
by Asuna Sakura
Summary: When Tohru meets a strange new person who flew out of the sky comes into her life, she has a weird feeling like she knows her. Will Tohru ever know who this person is? Now completed!
1. The New Shinigami In Town

**Hi! This is ChbiAsuna12 but please call me Asuna Sakura Tsuki if you want. I'm new here so my stories may be a little bad. Please give me a lot of reviews to get motivated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I read it in my school library!**

**Chapter 1**

"**The New Shinigami in Town"**

Roof-

It is a full moon night and a girl with brown hair sits on the roof of her adopted family's house. As she looks up into the sky she notices something moving about on there.

"Huh? What is that? Is that a flying cat?" she asked herself. There on the sky in the full moon light was a flying cat-like thing. She looked closer and then yelled out

"UWAH!!!" a person was heading straight towards her!

"Watch out!" the girl said as she was losing control in the air. The strange girl collided with the teenage girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma Resident-

"Huh? What happened?" the girl asked as she opened her eyes slowly. The girl stood up to sit until she felt a small hand on her shoulders.

"You mustn't stand. Your injuries are really bad. My name Is Tohru Honda. What is your name?" Tohru asked smiling at the girl.

"My name is Sakura Tsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tohru-san. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked her with my orange eyes glimmering into her brown eyes.

A boy in orange hair with orange eyes came in and asked "who's the girl, Tohru?"

"Oh! Kyou this is Sakura-chan! She was injured when I found her," Tohru said to him politely.

I gazed into the boys eyes and I noticed that they were in a defensive look.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Tohru-san, but I must be going now. Thank you for everything you've done for me." I said to her softly bowing my head as I was leaving the house.

"Oh! You're very welcome, Sakura-san. I wish you the very best to wherever you may go." She told me smiling at me.

As I waved goodbye and went through the door, Tohru was going to say something to me. When she opened the door, I was already gone.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Kyou asked her with a question look on his face.

"She didn't say. Though I think I've seen her from somewhere but I really don't know her and yet I feel like I do." She said to him holding her hands to her chest. "Oh! Look Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun and Shigure-san and back!" she told him smiling.

"**Great**. The **damn rat** and the **damn dog** are back. Now what the hell are **we** going to say to **them** about the roof damage?"

"Hello Kyokichi and my little flower! How was your-? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO **MY** ROOF?!" Shigure asked in an angry voice to Kyou.

"WHY THE HELL YA ASKING ME FOR?!" Kyou yelled at Shigure back.

Tohru went back into the house while the two were arguing at each other about the damage on the roof. "Why do I feel like I know Sakura-san? **She** reminds me of…**mom**."

**Oh poor Tohru doesn't realize who Sakura-chan really is! It's been going to a really hard case to find out more about this mysterious girl. I'm sorry if it's really short. I was doing this during school hours so yeah. Well tell me what you all think about it so far!!!**


	2. Mystery of Sakura

**Hi! This is ChibiAsuna12 but please call me Asuna Sakura Tsuki if you want. I'm new here, so my stories may be a little bad. Please give me a lot of reviews to get motivated! I'm trying really hard to this while doing 7 classes! Lol (.) no serious I am…looks at piles in my room that's a mess oh well!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I read it in my school library!**

**Chapter 2**

"**Mystery of Sakura-chan"**

Classroom-

Tohru has been dazing off in class all day. She hasn't noticed it at all.

"Ru! Earth to TOHRU!" a girl with blond hair called out her name.

"Huh? Uo-chan! I'm sorry for dazing off like that! Please forgive me for doin-!" Tohru said as she waved her hands really fast.

"AW! COME DOWN WILL YA, TOHRU? What's gotcha dazed off like that's been so important?" Uo-chan interrupted her with a questioning look.

"Well you see I meet a girl yesterday when I found her on the floor injured. Her name is Sakura-chan. When we were talking, I felt like **I've known her** for a long time but I **also felt like I don't**. For some strange reason she reminds me of my mom." She said softly.

"Sounds like this **Sakura-san** is making **you** worried. How does she look like? Do you remember, Tohru?" Hana-chan asked her as she put her hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"Well…she had brown hair and it was short. She had…um…orange eyes…and that's all I remember." Tohru said in a soft voice as she tried to remember how she looked like.

"Oh…you mean like somewhere how that **new girl** looks like that is behind you?" Uo-chan said to Tohru.

"Huh? Behind m-? AHHH!!!" Tohru screamed out loud in a terrifying shriek.

The girl behind her was none other than Sakura-chan who's been hearing the whole conversation. Sakura-chan was wearing the school uniform and she had her hair in ponytail with a bow on it. Her orange eyes glowed like a cat's eyes and they were looking at Tohru very softly and kind.

"Hello, Tohru-san. I wanted to thank you for the other day. I was wondering if it was alright if **you and your friends** would like to come with me afterschool for some sweets. That is **if** you want to, Tohru-san." Sakura said smiling at her in a childish face.

Tohru looked at her and then at her friends at back again at Sakura. She looked at her friends and asked "Would like to go with me and Sakura-san to get some sweets?"

Uo-chan looked at Tohru with a small smile and replied "Sure why not?"

Hana-chan was looking at Tohru with a small smile and replied "I would love to join you, Tohru-chan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school-

Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and the Sohma boys walked to the sweets store that Sakura was leading them to. Inside the store was candy and foreign sweets. Momiji and Tohru got lollipops with different flavors.

"Look Tohru! They have onigiris!!!" Momiji said smiling at Tohru with his rabbit ears popping up in a happy mood.

The two of them laughed. Kyou and Yuki weren't really interested in the candy but they got obandogos. obandogos are floured rice balls and shared them with Uo-chan. Hana-chan found yakkina and asked for some.

"Don't worry I'll pay for those." Sakura-chan said with a smile so big that it showed her two sharp teeth in the front. Sakura paid for the sweets and had some onigiris. onigiris are round flavored rice cakes

As the day was coming to an end, Tohru and the rest of gang got to learn more about Sakura-chan.

"Wow! **You** were a **Yankee **when you were a kid!" Uo-chan said in a shocked voice.

"Yup!" Sakura smiled at her as she ate her oningiri.

"I didn't know that **today** was **your birthday**! How old are you now, Sakura-chan?" asked Momiji who was licking on his lollipop.

"Well…now I'm eighteen years old now, Momiji-kun." Sakura said in a happy tone. " I was planning on going to that island with the endangered cat animal I kept hearing about. I'm **kind of a cat lover** but it's kind of difficult to get there in a good 20 minutes running there without um…a bicycle." Sakura told them in a calm voice that sound uncertain. "I guess we have to leave now. If anything **you** could find **me** at an all girls' academy in Miyazaki. I should be leaving now. So…um…bye-bye everyone!" Sakura shouted out loud as she dashed off in the sunset.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma Resident-

Kyou and Yuki were in the dining room arguing again so it was up to Tohru to stop them.

"Please stop fighting you two. You mustn't fight with each other!" she said pleading them while she was waving a ironer around.

"Hey! Watch where you swing **that thing** around!" Kyou shouted as he ducked the ironer from steaming him in the face.

"Huh?! UWAH!!! I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU, KYOU-KUN!" she apologized to him.

"What on **earth** is going on in here? Are you three ok? And what is **that beast** doing to **our little Tohru**?" Shiguri asked as he came into the room wondering what was going on.

"Who'd ya calling a **beast** you **perverted mutt**?!" Kyou shouted at him as he hitted Shiguri on the face.

"Oh no! A nosebleed!" he claimed as Tohru went to see if was okay.

"Are you alright, shiguri-san?" Tohru asked him as she handed him a napkin.

"Leave him be, Honda-san. He's fine." Yuki told her.

She looked at him as if what he said was true. She stood up and walked away from the scene. _"How come I feel like Sakura-chan is like my mom? Why do I still feel that way? Mom…what should I do?"_ Tohru thought in her head as she looked at her mother's picture in her wallet.

**Well I hope you guys liked it so far!!! Please tell me how you think about it. sorry about the upcoming wait but I have no internet at home so it'll be mostly like that a new chapter will be up on Friday next week! We'll hope to hear you all soon!!!...now back to work….grabs the first class work and it's a Spanish exam……………CRAP………….sighs**


	3. School Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But I do read it in school! Lol!!! **

Chapter 3

"School Festival"

Two months later-

As Tohru went to get the mail, she noticed a little letter addressed to her.

_"I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing right now."_ Tohru said on her head as she headed towards the door.

When she went inside, Tohru went to the living room and sat down on her knees. She stared at the envelope which had no name on it. When she opened it, there was a letter the shape of a cat. Inside she read:

_Dear Tohru-chan,_

_Hey Tohru-chan! How are you? I hope that you are ok! I'm sorry if I haven't seen you and everyone else for a while. I've been very busy with school work and other things. Well there is this school festival being held at the school I go to. I was wondering if your friends and you would like to come. It starts on 10.16.2005 at 5:00 pm. oh and I'll be in a lot of things. The first one I'm doing is a class haunted house, and then I have my art club contest I have to attend. After, my friends and I are in the Battle of the bands thing. Last but not least I'm in a tournament._

_So please come, Tohru-chan!!! I hope you can make it! Oh! And everyone is allowed to wear costumes! Thank goodness! Talk to you later!_

_-Sakura-chan_

There was a knock on the door and it startled Tohru that she let out a scream. In walked Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki who went on a trip to the mountains for the weekend. Tohru was in charge of the house so she was pretty busy herself.

"Um…Welcome home Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Shigure-san! How was your trip to the mountains?" Tohru asked them when they appeared at the living room entrance.

"It **was** okay…I guess…" Kyo said in an angry tone but it was calm. His orange hair was a mess after that hard breeze outside. Yuki's hair was always in shape so there was nothing to worry about.

"Our trip was okay. Thank you for asking, Honda-san." He said smiling at her. His purple eyes told her that everything was okay and they seemed gentle.

"Oh! What's this, Tohru-chan? Is it **a love letter**?" Shigure asked her in a happy childish voice as he noticed the little cat-shaped letter from Sakura.

"Oh no! It's not! It's a letter from Sakura-chan! She wanted to know if it was alright if everyone would like to come to her school's festival. And I was going to ask you if you would all like to come." She said in a calm voice. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she wore a baby blue sweater with a long blue skirt.

"Oh! I **would love to see** this Sakura-chan friend of yours. Do you think that the rest of the Sohmas and Uo-chan and Hana-chan would like to come?" Shigure asked Tohru in an uncertain tone.

"I'm sure they would love to come! But the thing is what happens if **someone** bumps into one of the Sohmas and **they** transform?" she said sadly. Her hopes were almost down but then Kyo stepped up.

"I'll go if you go Tohru. I'm sure that everyone else would be happy to come. Especially that damn rabbit, Momiji." He said in a calm voice. He was trying to cheer her up.

"I would like to come too, Honda-san." Yuki replied to her as well.

"Then it's settled! Just let me go get everyone else! But unfortunately I won't be able to come. I wish you all young ones fun." Shigure said in a happy voice. Shigure went off to where the phone was at in the hallway and started dialing the others.

Tohru looked at the letter. The date was on 10.16.2005. "It's on 10.16.2006 at 5:00 pm. What day is it today?" she asked to everyone. They stared at her like she was an alien that came from space.

"Uh…today's10.16, Tohru." Kyo replied to her in a shocked face but was blushing a bit. Her face was then turned from a questionable face to a shocked face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's school at 5:00 pm-

"Tohru-chan! Everyone!!! You all made it!" a child-like voice yelled out happily. They all turned around to see Sakura-chan in a black and red gothic dress, combat boots, black gloves, her hair had a skull on it, and there were cat ears on her head and tail coming out of her dress.

"Wow!!! Sakura-chan! You look **like you're gonna scare everyone**!" Uo-chan said with a smile. Tohru was on the floor like she was going to pass out.

"Tohru-chan! Are you alright?" Sakura-chan asked in a worried tone. Her orange eyes gazed at Tohru's brown eyes with a shine in it.

"I'm okay. Thank you for your concern, Sakura-chan." Tohru told the gothic cat-girl. Only Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Hatsuharu came.

Tohru wore a Chinese dress with her hair in two high buns and little braids of hair sticking out. Uo-chan wore the Red butterfly's jacket and her blond hair down. Hana-chan wore a black gothic dress and her hair down in waves.

Momiji was wearing a bunny costume. Kyo was wearing his red jacket, dark brown jeans, and converses. Yuki was wearing a Chinese warrior costume. Hatsuharu wore his school uniform. Kisa was wearing an orange dress and tiger ears with a little tiger tail. Hiro was wearing a tee shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"You all look great! Were would like for me to take you all to?" Sakura-chan asked them with a smile. The breeze made her look scarier.

"Well…How about that haunted house you wrote in your letter?" Momiji-kun said cheerfully.

"Yeah! I **wanna be** scaried. Give me your best shot, Sakura-chan!" Uo-chan said in a happy tone. Everyone agreed to go to the haunted house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's class- Class 4-C's Haunted House-

"Well it looks like we are going to have to wait." Yuki said sadly. "Are you sure you can handle this, Tohru-chan?" There was a large line to the haunted house but that was no problem.

Tohru was shaking all over. "Of-Of course I-I-I ca-ca-can. I-I-I ca-ca-can han-handle som-somethin-thing li-li-like th-thi-this." She replied in a shaky voice. You can tell she was scaried to death.

"Don't worry Tohru! I'll be sure to let everyone hold hands! But I must warn you that this is not like any other haunted house you've been to before!" Sakura said to Tohru as she took her hand. Tohru calmed down a bit but was still frightened.

Sakura took everyone to the front of the classroom and gave them each a family v.i.p. which allowed them to enter. "Don't lose these. These are your tickets to do **whatever you want to do without any charge**!" she said smiling to each one.

"Aren't these **family v.i.p.s**? Hatsuharu asked in a blank face. His expression made it look so cute.

"Yeah but I **have no family** so I just asked for them and decided to give them to you guys…By the way, once we enter in the haunted house, there will probably be no way out since it's so dark." Sakura answered to Hatsuharu's question. Sakura cleared her throat and then said in her scariest voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, I will take you to a place where there is **no escape**. A place full of **fear** and you may even experience **some paranormal** effects. Please hold hands and I **wish you all** the best of luck."

They all entered into the classroom which had no light but only sound. "Hey! Who turned off all the lights?!" Momiji yelled out. "It's too dark in here!" Kisa said in frightened voice. Hiro held onto Kisa's hand and the both of them blushed.

"Please don't be frightened at all! There is nothing to worr-AHHHHHH!!!!!!SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!" Sakura yelled out in shriek of terror. She let go of Momiji's hand as she disappeared into the darkness.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Uo-chan yelled out. "SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YO-? WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!" Momiji yelled out as he hit something. There in front of him was a little light that glowed. The thing that Momiji collapsed with was none other than Sakura-chan's body. Her eyes were in fear and there blood all over her body. She was floating by a rope that tightened around her wrists.

They all screamed but not Hana-chan. Then there was a patting sound. The sound grew louder and louder within each passing second. When they all turned around, there were hand prints all over the window and out came hands with blood all over them.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" screamed Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Uo-chan, Yuki, and Kyo. They all ran like mad people. Hatsuharu and Hana-chan didn't get scared at all.

For at least one hour they were all trapped inside the haunted house. Momiji noticed a small little light that was far away.

"Look! Over there! Run to that light over there!" Momiji yelled out. They all ran like there was no tomorrow. When they reached for the light, there in front of the light was a person standing right in front of them. The person was Sakura-chan who was standing there smiling at them.

"WHA-WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET OVER HERE ALIVE?!" they all yelled out. They were all worned out except for Hana-chan. Hana-chan walked up to Sakura-chan and said in her gothic voice. "Thank **you **for this **lovely experience**. Throughout the whole time, I felt two different types of waves coming form you." Hana-chan said softly to my ear.

"You will find out soon enough. For now I want to tell you that I'm not your average teenage girl. If I were you, I wouldn't use my powers against me. For it will back fire at you and cause a pain." Sakura-chan warned her with her eyes turning to a golden color.

"I have to go for right now but I'll be right back! So don't worry!" Sakura told everyone. They all waited for her to go change clothes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Class 4-C's Changing Room-

"Hana-chan **is going to** figure out **that I'm not alive**. **I can't let that happen**. Not **just** yet though. **Your kid** is figuring it out too. I'm sure she feels you when I'm around her. Do _you_ **think** _I_ should tell them the truth? That I'm neither alive nor dead. But instead…**I'm a shinigami**?" Sakura-chan asked to herself. She was putting on her black school shoes, her red plaid skirt, and white blouse with a red tie which had a gothic cross on it.(the gothic cross symbol was the school's logo…no seriously)

"I think that you should wait until the time is right, Sa-chan. I mean what would they say if you tell them that you're me or should I say Tohru's mom. That you and me are both in one? They will think that you **are crazy**! Shessh! You gotta think this through!" another voice said. Sakura-chan looked at the little bottle that was in her pocket which held something inside that was faintly glowing inside it.

"You're right, Kyoko-san. I should wait until the time is right. Thanks." Sakura replied back to Kyoko's voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's school at 6 pm- The Art Contest-

Tohru and the others walked around for a while looking through the art works painted by the students in the Art Club. Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro went to the opposite wall of where Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu were at. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were at the front waiting for Sakura.

"Hey look at this one!" Kisa said out loud. The group of four walked to where Kisa was pointing to. She was pointing at a painting which had a group of people looking at the stars. The people that where in the painting was a group of 5 girls and 5 boys.

"Wow! How did this painting?" Tohru asked Kisa. Kisa looked at the painting's title and read: "'My New Friends' by: Sakura Tsuki."

"She seems to have a really good talent in art." Yuki stated on Sakura's painting. Hatsuharu looked at the bottom of the painting and read aloud.

"This painting is for my new friends named Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji Sohma, Kisa Sohma, Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima and Hiro Sohma."

"So this is everyone?!" Yuki asked everyone. There was a running sound that came from the front of the place. In came running Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and three other girls. "Excuse me but did you happen to see a girl named Sakura Tsuki? We are looking for her." The girl with the black hair and green highlights in her hair asked. Her green eyes looked serious form the way they looked.

"We were with her thirty minutes ago. Why? Who are you and what business do you have with her?" Yuki asked seriously at the girls.

"We are her friends. We need to find her because she **was supposed to be** rehearsing with us a while ago. She never showed up. We are in the Battle of the Bands contest and if she doesn't show up, we are done for." The girl with the long red hair said.

"I think I know where she may be at!" shouted the girl with the blue eyes and dark brown hair. They ran out of the art museum.

"We should follow them." Kyo suggested. "Hey look! Orangey finally came up with a smart plan!" joked Uo-chan. They were going to start fighting each other but Hana-chan broke it up. They went too search for their missing new friend.

**OH NO! Sakura-chan has gone missing! Will Tohru and her friends find her? Tune in next time in the series! And now…I have to return back to my work…crud… (Looks at pile of Spanish work) I'll never finish in time to do the next chapter…ugh…**


	4. You Are A Shinigami!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I read it at school! And I don't own "Happy Ready Go" from the theme song of the "Negima?!" anime series.**

**Chapter 4**

"**You're A Shinigami?!"**

Woods-

"Kyoko-san, do you think that Tohru and her friends will ever know that we are together? We can't be separated. I wonder what her face would look like when I tell her that I'm you. Her mother and I are both here, all at the same time." Sakura laughed as she was talking to Kyoko.

Meanwhile-

"Where can she be?" the green-eyed girl asked the others. They were running as they desperately searched for Sakura. "I hate the fact that she's the only one out of us four that has abilities that we can't do such as go through walls, tell the future, bring back the dead, and etc. And yet she decides to run off and want not to be what she really is," the long, red haired girl said.

"She doesn't want to admit it at all that **she's not human or a ghost** but…**A SHINIGAMI**…" the blue eyed girl answered to the red haired girl. "Ichigo-sempai, do you think she ran off because of **you-know-who** is still inside of her and she happened to run into **you-know-who's kid**??"

Ichigo had to think this clearly. She had the words but didn't know how to say it. Then she managed to say, "I think the reason is because her kid and her friends are here and for some strange reason still **feel connected to Sakura-chan**." Ichigo ran and searched for her fiend. Her friend needs her and she didn't know if they would ever find her at all.

"Maybe it is **not** Sakura-chan that **they** feel connected to but to **her**…**Kyoko-san is within Sakura-chan**," the girl with the blue eyes said calmly. "Am I right, Kusanagi-chan?"

Kusanagi looked at her and managed to nod a yes. "I can feel her nearby." The girls ran faster than before. Luckily Kyo and the others heard the whole thing. "**Sakura-chan is Kyoko?** How can that be?"

"**My mom is Sakura-chan**? But **my mom** died in a car accident! How can this be? **If she really is my mom**, wouldn't that mean that **Sakura-chan and my mom are both actually dead**?" Tohru asked Kyo with tears running down her cheeks.

"NO WAY! THAT'S **NOT** POSSIBLE IS IT?!" Uo-chan yelled out. Hana-chan then said, "It **is** possible but it must because for another reason. Remember what they said. 'She's not a ghost or alive but a shinigami.' So it mans that **Sakura-chan is a reaper**. I think **she's trying to live her own life**."

They ran until they had found out they lost reach of the girls. "We have to split up. Let's split up into 3 groups but meet back here, ok? If you happen to find the girls or Sakura-chan, call everyone else." Yuki suggested. They split up and went into different directions.

"Sakura-chan?! Where are you?!" everyone yelled out to Sakura. Group 1 (Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro) couldn't find her. Group 2 (Hatsuharu, Hana-chan, and Uo-chan) were lost in a meadow. Group 3 (Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki) found the girls. The girls found Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan, what have you been thinking?" Kusanagi asked her. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"You had us **all** worried. Why did you run away?" Achika asked her a question too. Sakura looked up and said "I had to run away. If Tohru and the others find out I'm a shinigami, **I'm afraid that my father, the grim reaper would find out and they would lose their memories**."

Yuki grabbed out his cell phone and called the others. "We found them and **they** found **Sakura-chan**."

Groups 1 and 2 headed into their direction. "We got to get out of here, come on." Achika suggested them to do.

They got up and then Kusanagi said, "You guys can come out now. We already know that you were all following us." Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan came out from behind the trees.

"Why didn't you tell us, Sakura-chan?" Momiji asked her. She looked at them with her eyes shining and tears ran down them.

"I'm sorry. **I didn't want you to find out**. I'm actually a shinigami. You see when I committed suicide, **Kyoko and I died at the same time**. The grim reaper mistaken me and her as suicidals, so he fused our souls together. I don't remember much from when I was human, but I do remember that the reason was because what my best friend did to me that led me to suicide. If he finds out that I meet you all again, then we are all done for. I'm sorry." Sakura apologized to them all.

"What would you do if he finds out, Sakura-chan?" Uo-chan asked her. They all looked at her and she looked at them.

She thought really hard and then said, "**I would fight him and try to become human again with Kyoko-san**. We both promised that we will find a way to turn back human. But right now we have to get out of here." The girls grabbed the girls by the hand and placed them on their backs and as fast as lighting they disappeared. The boys followed them.

"Is this you're disguise in human form, Sakura-chan?" Tohru asked Sakura as she was holding Sakura tightly around her shoulders.

"Please call me Sa-chan. Yes this **is** my disguise as a human. You want me to show you **my real form**?" she asked her smiling. Tohru nodded a yes. They landed on the roof of a building and Tohru, Uo-chan, Kisa, and Hana-chan looked at Achika, Kusanagi, Ichigo, and Sakura.

"We want to know what you guys really are and what you really look like." Uo-chan said in a serious tone.

The girls transformed into their real forms. "I'm really a yokai. I'm the **mouse yokai**." Kusanagi happily said. Her mouse ears popped out of her head and her mouse tail was moving. She wore a black ribbon on her dark green dress with black shoes.

"I'm a yokai too. The name is Ichigo Sengaru the **fox yokai**!" she said happily smiling. Her red fox ears and fluffy fox tail popped out. She wore a red mini skirt, her top was covered in bandages, her tattoo showed on her left arm, and she wore red converses.

"I'm a half breed. I'm Achika the **angel**." Achika grinned as her light blue wings came out of her back. She wore a yellow tank top, jean capris, sandals, and a black wristband on each arm.

"And as you already know, I'm Sakura Tsuki the **cat shinigami**. With two souls which are Kyoko Honda's and my own." Sakura announced happily. She smiled as her black cat ears and tail moved. She wore a red dress with a black bow, black boots, a black bracelet, and her eyes turned from orange to a bright golden orange.

The boys finally caught up and they stared in shock. The girls all blushed as they were amazed at the sight. "Um…uh…now you all know the truth. We are actually not human…so yeah." Kusanagi said as she grinned at them.

"We want to know if you would still like to be our friends." Sakura asked them. She knew what she has done was for a good reason.

Tohru smiled and said yes. Uo-chan and the others smiled and said yes.

"Well…let's go and do that Battle of the Bands thing!" Achika suggested. "Or else, we'll get disqualified. (Sighs)"

Sakura walked up to Tohru, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan and gave them a hug. "Thank you." She said as she hugged them.

They hugged her back and tears over flowed their eyes. Everyone walked into the Battle of the Bands entrance and said bye for now. The four girls separated from them and entered into the competitor's door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's school at 6:30 pm-

"And now for the last band in the Battle of the Bands is your one and only girl

band, Angels' Wings!" the announcer said as everyone cheered. The four girls were in their positions and Sakura and Ichigo were in the front. Ichigo held onto a electric guitar, Kusanagi was in the back with the drums, Achika was with the bass guitar, and Sakura was in the front. Each one had a microphone in their headsets.

Sakura wore blue school uniform shirt with blue shorts and black shoes. Ichigo wore a red girl's school uniform and red high heeled boots. Achika wore brown girl's school uniform and dark brown shoes. Kusanagi wore a green girl's school uniform with green high heels.

"Tonight we will be singing 'Happy Ready Go!' so please enjoy everyone!" Sakura announced. Kusanagi started playing the drums and Sakura and Ichigo started to sing:

_Both: Hikaru kasemo wo oikashiara_

_Kimi ni kitto aeru ne atarishii_

_Kagayaki Happy Ready Go!_

_Ichigo: Mezameta bakari no _

_Sakura: Hajikesou tokimeki_

_Both: Mune poketto mitsumete_

_Sora wo miageta_

_Sakura: Maegami no yukemo_

_Ichigo: kakan to ni dame eko_

_Both: Original egao de kakenukatai yo!_

_Ichiyo koto tokidoki irozuki_

_Kanohibiya mirai chizu ni_

_Naru dakera mukau_

_All: Hikari kasemo wo aikashitara_

_Nani ga matteiiru na kana ame_

_Fuirtemo heili niji ni naru yo_

_Colorful Happy Materiaru Ko!_

The music stopped after a while. Everyone cheered and the girls bowed down. The announcer stood at the stage and started to say, "Well! Thank you all for coming tonight! We hope that you enjoyed the festival so far! Remember that tonight we are having a tournament in 2 hours! And now to announce the winner!" the announcer got a envelop from the judges and read out loud. "Third place in the Battle of the Bands is… Moonlight Wishes. Second place goes to Dangerous Gamer. And first place goes to…Angels' Wings!"

The girls got on stage and bowed down to everyone. They grabbed the trophy and held it up high for everyone to see. "Thank you all! We want to announce a message to you all. Tonight we are going to be in the tournament. We also like to say that the song we sang was dedicated to our new friends who are out there and we hope they like it! We hope to see you all there!" the girls announced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's School- Café

"You girls are going to enter in the tournament?" Hatsuharu asked as he sipped his hot chocolate. Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa were drinking their hot chocolate while the others were talking.

"Isn't it dangerous for girls to fight in a tournament?" Yuki asked the girls. Tohru looked at them as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Well actually, we are entering to fight Sakura-chan." Kusanagi said as her green eyes stared into Sakura's. "Yeah. We are trying to fight her. Even though we don't really want to enter." Achika told them as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Then why are entering, **stupid**?" Kyo asked them in an angry tone. Yuki hit Kyo in the head for saying a stupid statement. "What the hell was that for, you girly man?!" he cried out. Yuki looked at Kyo with those "aren't-you-stupid" eyes.

"Try asking them in **a nicer tone**…**You destructive idiot**." He said in an angry tone. Kyo fell backwards as he was saying, "Destructive?" The girls laughed as they were enjoying the whole thing. Tohru laughed along with them and asked the two boys to stop fighting.

"Why are you entering for if you don't want to?" Tohru asked the girls. The girls looked at each other and then back at Tohru. "We are entering because **she is really strong**. We **need** to beat her even though **she's the strongest being in this whole damn world**."

Sakura looked at everyone who happened to be staring right at her. "Aw…Come on! **I'm not that strong**!" she said as she laughed.

"Is it alright if **we** can enter too?" Uo-chan asked them. The girls looked at each other once again and nodded a yes.

"Um…I don't really think that Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Hatsuharu should enter. So I'll stay here with them while you all are in the tournament." Tohru suggested.

"Okay. Well we should go there now before the place gets packed." Kusanagi said happily. They all left to go to the tournament sign up area.

**Alright! Now it's time for the tournament! I wonder who is going to win? Now you all know what Sakura-chan really is and her friends too. Please tell me how it is! Until next time! Sayonara!**


	5. Tournament Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Fruits Basket".**

**Author's apology: Please excuse Kyo and Arisa for their bad language. So I inserted in the "beep!" sounds in place of the cursed words. Again I apologize to you all.**

**Chapter 5**

"**Tournament Part 1"**

Sakura's School- Tournament Preliminaries

"So this is the tournament arena. **It's really ****BIG**!!!" Momiji said as they looked up at the sign saying 'Tokahu Academy Tournament" in big letters.

The gang went to sign up and the names were as listed: Kyo Sohma, Yuki Sohma, Sakura Tsuki, Achika Tamaharu, Ichigo Sengaru, Kusanagi Snow Jingaru, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima. They waved their good-byes to Tohru, Kisa, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Hiro. Tohru and the others went and seated down in the front row.

The others went to the back. As they opened the door, they were shocked in what was right behind the door. There right behind the door were really strong, tough men and they were all staring at the newcomers. They walked all the way to preliminary stages with the letter that they were each given to with the other people there too.

"As you all know, there will be preliminary rounds on each platform until two people are left on each platform. There will be 16 finalists that will go on. Those who don't make it will be disqualified. Now go to your prospective arenas and as soon as you hear the sound of 'go', the preliminaries will begin." The announcer announced to them all.

The lists of finalists from each arena are as shown:

Arena A: Kyo Sohma

Saki Hanajima

Arena B: Yuki Sohma

Arisa Uotani

Arena C: Sakura Tsuki

Achika Tamaharu

Arena D: Ichigo Sengaru

Kotaru Masigaro

Arena E: Jacqueline Ruiz

Lolita Namihara

Arena F: Nagi Digitara

Naruto Gohimke

Arena G: Kusanagi Snow Jingaru

Kagome Ai

Arena H: Miles Gohan

Li Tanahamastu

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's School- Tournament Arena

"I wonder how everyone did." Kisa said as she was hugging Tohru. They were all worried if they made it or not. "I'm **sure** they did fine, Kisa. Don't worry about them too much, okay?" Hatsuharu told her.

Momiji looked at Tohru. Tohru's eyes were distant right now. He didn't know what she was thinking about at all as a matter of fact. "Are you alright, Tohru-chan?" he asked her. Tohru looked at him and she managed to smile.

"I'm fine, Momiji-kun. Thank you for your concern." Tohru said as she smiled at him. "I was just remembering something the past. But really, I'm fine!" Hiro looked at her as though she knew she was lying.

"Onee-chan, do you think that they all made it to finals?" Kisa asked her. "I think they did, Kisa-chan." Tohru said smiling at her.

The announcer steeped onto the stage and announced "I have the tournament sheets! Now we may go onto the tournament! I would like to announce your finalists! Your finalists are: Kyo Sohma, Saki Hanajami, Yuki Sohma, Arisa Uotani, Sakura Tsuki, Achika Tamaharu, Ichigo Sengaru, Kotaru Masigaro, Jacqueline Ruiz, Lolita Namihara, Nagi Digitara, Naruto Gohimke, Kusanagi Snow Jingaru, Kagome Ai, Miles Gohan, and Li Tanahamastu. Please give them all around of applauses!"

They all stepped onto the stage and were ready to fight. "And now here is the order of the fights!" the announcer said happily. A big sign fell down and their on the sign was the order of the battles.

"They made it! Way to go, everyone!" Tohru, Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, and Hatsuharu cheered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's School- Tournament- Battle One-

The first battle was Saki Hanajima verses Kagome Ai. Kagome ran towards to Saki but then she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"AHHH!!!" Kagome screamed out. Saki just stood there as if nothing was going on. Saki was throwing out poison waves at the girl. The girl fell onto the floor and she became unconscious. Tohru and her little gang were all looking at her like she did something that she wasn't suppose to do.

"Uh…the winner of this match is Saki Hanajima!" the announcer said as she was scared of what had happened.

Battle 2-

Kusanagi Snow Jingaru verses Kotaru Masigaro battle was up. Kusanagi stood in her fighting position while Kotaru was in his kung fu position. Kusanagi ran towards him head on. He kicked her all the way to the wall. She jumped up and punched him in the face.

He was heading towards the wall. He didn't have enough time to jump off the wall so he slammed his whole body against the cement wall. Kusanagi ran towards him as he managed to dodge her attack. He punched her in the face where she landed in the arena. She got up and he was on the other end. They both ran towards one another and landed a punch on each other.

"Ah! Kusa-chan!" Tohru yelled out. The two fighters were on the floor and neither one stood up for a while. Kusanagi was struggling to get up and so was Kotaru. Kotaru fell back to the floor. Kusanagi stood up and she was breathing really hard. He didn't move for a while.

Drops of blood fell off of Kusanagi's mouth. "The winner of this match is Kusanagi Snow Jingaru." She rubbed the blood off her mouth. Kusanagi was starting to walk back until she fell onto the floor.

"Kusa-chan! Are you okay?!" Achika yelled out. She ran onto the stage and grabbed Kusanagi by the arm. She flipped her over. Kusanagi was knocked out but she was still breathing. "You did well. Let's take you into the infirmary to rest." She said as she picked her up and took her into the infirmary.

Battle 3-

Nagi Digitara verses Ichigo Sengaru didn't last that very much. Ichigo punched Nagi in the face and he was already out of the arena in the water when the announcer had said "go". "The winner is Ichigo Sengaru!" the announcer said happily. Ichigo just walked off as nothing happened. She went to the infirmary to see how Kusanagi was doing.

Battle 4-

Kyo Sohma verses Arisa Uotani was a very bad fight. (Author's note: This fight is funny! I laughed as I thought "What would happen if Kyo and Arisa battled each other?" Please enjoy!) Arisa was mad angry since she found out that she was going to fight Kyo. There was one rule were you are allowed to have a stick, a wooden sword, a broom, or a smoke bombs in the tournament. **Anything else you were disqualified**.

As we all know Arisa being the yankee that she is, she held onto **a wooden sword**. Kyo was empty handed. When the battle began, the two of them flew towards each other and Arisa swung her wooden sword at Kyo. Kyo broke the sword and landed a punch on Arisa's face. Arisa stepped back and shouted out "**YOU** LANDED A PUNCH ON **ME**, STUPID KYON! YOU ARE SO GOING TO (BEEP!) PAY FOR THAT, **YOU BASTARD**!"

Kyo laughed and he said "I want to see you try, you damn yankee." Once again the two fighters ran towards one another and Arisa kicked Kyo in the face. Tohru looked at the two frightened and she couldn't stand looking at her two friends fight.

Both of them stared at each other and then looked at Tohru at the same time. They knew that if they continue to fight each other, Tohru was bound to cry. "Hey yankee, I think **this is a bad idea**. But we have **no** choice but to either fight each other or one of us is **gonna have to forfeit**." Kyo said in a calm voice.

Arisa thought in her head what the best choice was. "I think we should throw a punch at each other and one of us is **going to have to quit by staying on the floor**. But just to be sure." Arisa said as she ran towards Kyo and punched him in the face.

Kyo flew and landed on hiss feet at the edge where there was water if he took another step backwards. "**NICE TRY** YANKEE! BUT THAT AIN'T GONNA WORK ON ME, YOU SONOVA-(BEEP)!" Kyo shouted out.

Kyo and Arisa ran towards each one last time and they both landed a punch on each other. The two landed on the floor and neither one got up. "Uwah?!" Tohru yelled out in shock.

There was blood all over the place. Kyo stood up but he was barely standing. Arisa stayed on the floor since she lost too much blood. A minute passed and Arisa still hasn't stood up. Tohru looked at Kyo and Arisa like they did something that a murder would do. The announcer got onto the stage and announced Kyo as the winner.

Since Kyo was **possessed by the vengeful spirit of the Cat in the Chinese zodiac**, he **wasn't**** allowed** to help Arisa get up. He walked away and headed to the infirmary. Arisa stood up for a minute and collapsed again. Nurses came from the infirmary and picked Arisa up from the ground and headed into the infirmary.

Battle 5-

Achika Tamaharu verses Jacqueline Ruiz was up next. That was another match that was quick. When the announcer said "go!" Jacqueline was already flown into the water. She couldn't swim, so Achika saved her. The announcer announced Achika the winner of match 5.

Battle 6-

The Chinese girl named Lolita Namihara was going to fight her best friend Naruto Gohimke. Lolita was fighting in her kung fu style as her best friend was going to fight her in his ninjustu fighting style. Lolita did all sorts of kicks that set Naruto flying.

Naruto for some strange reason didn't fight back. "I **don't hit girls** especially those who are my best friend such as you, Lolita." Naruto politely said to Lolita.

Lolita almost bursted into tears and then Naruto gently raised his hand. But Lolita stopped him by punching him in the face. "**If this is how you want to do it, then so be it**. Just don't think I'm **going to go easy on you** just because you're **a girl**." He said to her. The two ran towards each other and they both landed either a kick in the face or a punch in the face. The two friends flew into the water and the announcer said "this match is a tie. So the winner of the next match will be allowed to take a rest."

The two got out of the water and gave each other hugs. "Let's go home, Naruto." Lolita said smiling at him. The two best friends walked out of the tournament holding each other's hands.

"That's so sweet." Tohru said with tear running down her eyes. "You're right. I hope they have a safe trip back home." Kisa said with tears coming down her cheeks too.

Battle 7-

Sakura Tsuki verses Li Tanahamastu was next up. Sakura stood in her fighting position and smiled at Li. She held onto a wooden sword. "Go Sakura-chan! You can do it!" cheered Ichigo. "YEAH! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE THAT EASILY OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO HURT YOU!" shouted out Achika. Kusanagi was being held onto by Achika and Ichigo. "Don't let us down, Sakura-sempia!" she cheered out to Sakura.

Sakura just smiled at them and looked at Tohru who was standing in the audience. Tohru looked at Sakura and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back and looked at Li. Her eyes turned into a golden color and her hair started to float along with the skirt the she was wearing.

"Fighters, are you ready? Fight!" the announcer shouted into the microphone. Sakura took her stance and Li stood there. For a good two minutes, the two stared at each other. "Uh…The match has begun…" the announcer told the two fighters. Li sprinted to Sakura and as he was about to land a punch on her, she quickly turned her body and kicked him high into the air.

"AHHH!!!" he yelled out in pain. Li flew into the sky and Sakura bent down. She leaped into the air and back-kicked Li in the back. Li flew back down and landed on the arena floor. Tohru looked at Sakura like she was scared of her. "Um…Sa-chan looks **scary**, Onee-chan." Kisa said. She was frightened as well. From the infirmary window, Kyo and Yuki looked like they were about to run away.

"When they said **she was strong, they meant it**!" Yuki said as he looked in horror. Kyo had for once agreed to Yuki. "DUDE! **SHE DOES HAVE THE RED BUTTERFLY'S SPIRIT IN HER**!" Arisa shouted as she looked through the window. Saki just stood there like it was all good.

Sakura picked Li up and punched him in the stomach. Li bent down but was able to land a punch in Sakura's stomach. He kicked her in the chin and she went flying. She turned around as Li was about to kick her to the ground. To Li's surprise, Sakura kicked him into the arena floor once again. Sakura grabbed her sword and said "Sakura Butterfly Attack!" her wooden sword glowed into a red color. She flew like a giant red butterfly and slashed through Li's body.

Li fell onto the floor with his eyes blank. "Please tell me that she **didn't use the attack**. She would've killed the poor boy's soul." Ichigo said in a worried tone. "**She used the attack, I'm afraid**." Yuki replied to her question.

Sakura stood on the arena floor with her sword right next to her. Li stood up and ran towards her. He shouted out "Tiger's Fist!" and landed a blow on Sakura's back. She flew onto the cement wall but landed on her feet. She was on the wall next to Tohru, Kisa, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Hiro. Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro looked at her in fear. She landed a smile but it wasn't her smile. It was Kyoko's smile. Tohru saw her mother's soul next to Sakura's body at the same position as Sakura.

"Don't worry about me, Tohru-chan. We will **both** beat him." Kyoko and Sakura both told Tohru at the same time. Tohru looked at her mother and smiled. Sakura and Kyoko both jumped off the wall and pulled the wooden sword back. Li saw what was going to happen but wasn't able to dodge the attack.

"RED BUTTERFLY MOON ATTACK!" Kyoko and Sakura yelled out at the same time. Li flew all the way to the edge of the arena. Then Sakura and Kyoko put the wooden sword behind them once again. The wooden sword turned into a bright red color and the two said at the same time, "Moonlight Sakura Blossoms!"

Li flew into the water as he tried to hold onto his position but the attack was so strong that he flew into the wall. There was a huge hole in the wall and Li fell into the water. "Sakura Tsuki is the winner of this match!" the announcer announced. Sakura and Kyoko jumped into the water and dragged Li out of the water. She took him into the infirmary to be checked on.

**I'm sorry! But now I have to do some studying or else I'll fail the English exam and history exam that is coming up this week! Please regard me kindly. I hoped you all like it so far! Please leave me lots of reviews! Arigato! (Means "thank you" in Japanese)**


	6. Tournament Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Tournament Part 2"**

Sakura's School- Tournament Infirmary-

The announcer told "Everyone, get some rest because since there is so much damage on the arena, we will have to fix it. Until all the repairs are done, feel free to relax. We will announce when the arena is ready for the competitors."

The gang met up with each other at the infirmary. Tohru looked at the wounds placed on all the fighters. Kisa and Tohru sat down next to their friends. Kyo was sitting down on the chair in the corner. He looked up and saw Tohru in front of him. She smiled at him and asked "Are you alright, Kyo-kun?" he looked at her for a minute feeling guilty.

"I'm alright. Thanks." He replied to her answer. He stood up and walked her to where Arisa and the others were at. Arisa was o the bed sleeping. Tohru looked at her for a while. Arisa was covered with bandages and bruises. It made Tohru feel bad since she saw her best friend suffer in battle.

Tohru walked up to Arisa and said "You did well, Uo-chan. Please get better." She turned around to see Hana-chan sitting down. "You did well too, Hana-chan!" Tohru said as she smiled at her other best friend.

Next to where Arisa and Saki were at, Kusanagi was sleeping on the bed. She was facing the window. Achika and Ichigo were sitting down looking at their friend sleep. "I hope she is okay." Achika said sadly. Tear pools were forming in her eyes.

"For a little tenth grader, she fought pretty well. That's our little mouse… I guess all that training with Sa-chan and Kyoko-sensei was worth it." Ichigo said as she smiled at Kusanagi. Tohru saw the tears over flowing form the tear pools in their eyes. She placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. She smiled at her and Ichigo saw that it meant that she will be fine. She smiled back at Tohru. Kisa walked in and pulled a little on Tohru's shirt.

"What's wrong, Kisa-chan?" Tohru asked Kisa. Kisa looked up at Tohru. "We can't find Sakura-chan, Momiji-kun, Kyo-kun, or Yuki-kun." She told her. They went to search for them in the infirmary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's School- Outside the Infirmary-

The four teenagers were standing outside with the breeze going through their hair. The evening sun was shining down on them. "So you're a shinigami, Tsuki-san?" Yuki asked her. Sakura faced the three boys and smiled.

"Yeah but I've only been a shinigami for two years. I only remember the day that Kyoko and I became a shinigami together." Sakura told the three boys looking at the evening sky. Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki looked at her. "Do you remember how you died in the first place?" Momiji asked her in a calm voice. Sakura nodded a no and smiled. "Can ya at least try to remember at all?" Kyo asked her.

"If I remember, I'll become a ghost. But I did hear that there was a website to find out what happened to those who've died. The address that I was coming out of when I saw Kyoko and the grim reaper was at 620 Sakura Lane. That's the only thing that I can remember right now." Sakura said to the boys.

"When I died, I found a little black book in front of me. When I opened it, two names where scratched out. The names where Kyoko Honda and Asuna Sakura Tsuki. In the bottom of the page, it said to choose a name. I looked around and found the street name. I looked at the name of the person who died and said Sakura Tsuki. A burst of light came out of nowhere. That was all I can remember." Sakura told her story to boys as tears come down her cheeks.

Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji looked at Sakura and they felt bad about the fact that Sakura had to say something that she didn't have to say. "We're sorry you had to say something that was painful for you. If we found out why you died, would you still become a ghost?" Momiji asked Sakura. She looked at him and smiled.

She nodded a no but her eyes had said a yes. _"I shouldn't let them carry my burdens. But until the day that I see my father again, I will defeat him and I will become human again. You'll help me too right, Kyoko?"_ Sakura asked Kyoko in her mind.

"_Of course I'll help. You're not the only one who wants to become human!" _Kyoko said laughing.

The announcement speaker turned on and said 'The arena for the tournament is now complete. All those who are in the tournament must report back to the arena before 7:30 pm. Thank you!" and it turned right off.

"I guess we should head back in. and I have to get on to the arena for my match now." Yuki suggested to the little group. The group waved their good-byes and went their separate ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's School- Tournament Arena- 7:30 pm

Battle 8-

Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro went back to their seats and saw Yuki on the arena. They cheered him on and Yuki looked at them. He gave them a smile which meant thanks to them.

Yuki Sohma verses Miles Gohan was taking place. As a matter of fact, Yuki won this match within a good three minutes. You want to know how? Well, Yuki just gave Miles a punch in the face which led Miles to the water. Miles stopped himself from falling in but he wasn't able to see Yuki come in towards him.

Yuki kicked Miles and that made Miles go into the water without a second thought. The announcer just stared at Yuki for a while. Of course the announcer was a female, so what happens when a female sees Yuki, they get all lovey-dovey. The announcer blushed and then burst out "THE WINNER IS YUKI SOHMA! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" The crowd and Yuki just looked at the announcer like she was crazy. Yuki just turned around and walked away in a hurry.

Battle 9-

Saki was going to fight Ichigo now. "How am I going to fight you if I can't use my powers, Ichigo-san?" Hana-chan asked Ichigo. "You don't because if you do, you're going to get hurt. Just quit while you have the chance, Hana-chan." Ichigo said smiling at her. Ichigo's long, red hair and Saki's green hair was flying around in the evening breeze.

Hana-chan raised her hand and then said to the whole world "I forfeit." She walked off as if everything was okay. The announcer looked at the two and said "Uh…the winner of this match is…uh…Ichigo Sengaru." Ichigo ran up to Saki and asked her "would like to get some odango?"

Saki looked at her and smiled. "Thank you very much, Ichigo-san." Saki answered to Ichigo's offer. The two girls walked away and went to buy some odangos. The whole crowd just stared at the two as they both exited the arena to buy some odangos. The whole crowd had water drops coming down their heads. "We are in a school festival and the only thing those two are here for are for food." Kyo said in an irritated voice. "It's better than being stupid." Yuki told Kyo in scrastatic voice. "WHY YOU STUPID RAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyo shouted out loud.

Battle 10-

Kusanagi and Kyo's battle was going to take place. But Kusanagi was still in no condition to fight. Hatsuharu was watching over her while she was being healed. The announcer said that since Kusanagi was unable to fight, the winner of the match was going to be Kyo. Kyo just walked away and saw Yuki smirk. "I'm going to kick you dumb (BEEP!), you (BEEP!)." he said as he passed by Yuki and he smirked right back at him.

Battle 11-

Achika and Sakura walked together side-by-side. The crowd has gone wide and they all started to shout something out. "We want to see those two babes fight in costumes!" and "Yeah! Make them wear hot costumes!" The two girls looked at the announcer and the announcer just smiled at them.

"You both heard them! They want to see you ladies fight in costumes! So go get changed into the costumes that are waiting for you ladies in the changing room." Achika and Sakura blushed and they both obeyed their orders.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked in a wondering tone. "The men want to see them fight in costumes, so they went to go change." Momiji answered to Tohru's question. Tohru looked at the two girls walk into the changing room and sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Changing Room-

"Are **those** the costumes they want to see us wear?" Sakura asked Achika. Achika and Sakura both stared at the costumes that were hanging on the hangers. Water drops came down their heads. "Oh yeah. **Those **are the costumes that **they**** want to see ****us**** wear**." Achika answered to Sakura's question.

There on the hangers were two different costumes. The first costume was a short maid's costume with rabbit ears and a fluffy tail. The maids' outfit was in dark blue and white. Right next to the costume were high heeled shoes with long socks and a broom.

The second costume was a ninja costume. The ninja costume had a pair of yellow shorts, a yellow tank top, black gloves, black boots, smoke bombs, and black cat ears with a black tail. "I'll go with this one…"Sakura told Achika as she grabbed the ninja costume.

"Yeah…I think I'll go with this one…"Achika said as she grabbed the maid's costume. The two changed into their costumes and then walked out of the changing room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's School- Tournament Arena- 8:00 pm

As the two girls walked out of the changing room, the crowd got wild once more. "Onee-chan! Look down there!" Kisa told Tohru as she pointed at the two girls walking into the arena. "Oh my goodness…are those the costumes that **the men wanted them to wear**?" Tohru asked as her face turned red.

"Okay! Are you all satisfied now?! Great! Now let's get show on the road!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered. The battle then began. The two girls stared at each other as they had a small conversation.

"don't hold back, Sa-chan. I won't forgive you if you do!" Achika commanded Sakura with her eyes burning with anger. She took her stance with her broom next to her. The wind blew her brown hair and costume to the side.

"I won't but you better not hold back either." Sakura told Achika as she too took her stance. The battle took an hour to finish. (Author's Note: Sorry...I can't give ya the info about what happened. /just know that there was blood and broken bones. I'M SORRY!!!) "The winner of thuis match is Sakura Tsuki!" the announcer said to the crowd. "Next match is th final battle. The battle between Sakura Tsuki of Class 4-C and Yuki Sohma will take place! BE SURE TO COME AND WATCH THE FINAL BATTLE OF TSUKI UTA ACADEMY!"

**Wow...I wonder who will win. Will it be Yuki Sohma the Cursed Rat Spirit or Sakura Tsuki the Cat Shinigami? find out next time in Shiniagami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 1!**


	7. Tournament Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru.**

**Chapter 7**

"**Tournament Part 3"**

Sakura's School- Tournament Grounds- 9 pm

Final Battle-

Yuki and Sakura walked on to the arena floor. The group was watching Yuki and Sakura's battle from the infirmary windows. "Now the final battle has come! Are you all ready?! Here we go! Fighters are you ready?" the announcer asked the Yuki and Sakura.

Yuki nodded a yes and so did Sakura. "Then fighters…Begin!" the announcer said as she smiled at the crowd. "You're not going to be easy to beat, Tsuki-san." Yuki told Sakura. The wind was breezing harder than it was earlier.

"I'm surprised that you noticed that. Just remember that **if you're going to fight me**…"she said and the she disappeared. Yuki tried to find her but couldn't. "**You better be prepared for it!**" Sakura whispered in Yuki's ear as she kicked him in the back. Yuki went flying into the walls.

Yuki stopped himself form crashing into the walls. When he turned around, Yuki sprinted to Sakura. Sakura sprinted towards Yuki. They both pulled their arms back and laded a punch on each other's cheek. Yuki was going to land a kick on Sakura but she dodged his attack.

Sakura kicked Yuki in the stomach. "**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT A GIRL IS KICKING YUKI'S (BEEP!)! I CAN'T EVEN BEAT HIM AND YET SHE IS!**" Kyo shouted out loud. He turned around to face Tohru and asked "There's something you're not telling me. She's a shinigami, right? Do you know what animal she is?"

Tohru stared at Kyo and she replied "I don't even know what animal she is either. But I do know that my mom and her are together. **She's like a cat**, Kyo-kun." Kyo looked at Tohru and realized that he has hurt Tohru. "I'm sorry, Tohru. I wasn't myself for a minute. Wait a minute…Did you say **like a cat**?" he told Tohru with a questionable face.

Yuki was still getting his butt kicked by Sakura. Yuki turned around and punched Sakura in the stomach. Sakura was falling to the ground, head first though. Her body twisted around and she landed on her hands and feet like a cat. "She's a _**cat shinigami**_…why couldn't we see it before?! Tohru, **Sakura's a Cat shinigami**!" Kyo told Tohru with his eyes really big. (Unapparently Tohru forgot that Sakura revealed that she _**is**_ a Cat shinigami before the tournament.) (Author's note: WHY MUST YOU BE SO FORGETFUL TOHRU-CHAN! WHY[Cries)

Sakura grabbed Yuki by the leg and threw him into the water. Yuki stopped himself in time before he could land into the water. Sakura ran towards Yuki, and Yuki grabbed her by the arm and threw her backwards and she fell into the water. Luckily, Sakura was holding really tight onto Yuki's arm which caused him to fall in with her. Kyo and Tohru stared at Sakura and Yuki like this: O.O and water drops fell off their heads. "The winner and Champion of the Tokahu Academy Tournament are…SAKURA TSUKI and YUKI SOHMA!!! Since it's a tie and we can't decide! Besides we don't want to see you two kill each other! So…Congratulations you two! You two are the strongest people in the Tournament that went through the matches and defeated your opponents!" the announcer said as she gave each Yuki and Sakura a gold medal after they got each other out of the water.

"Uh…thanks…" Sakura told the announcer. "Yeah…thanks a lot." Yuki said and smiled. The two of them walked away. They were cover in water and the crowd was silent. When they walked away, the crowd got wild and everyone cheered the two for fighting their all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Infirmary- 9:30 pm

As Sakura and Yuki walked into the infirmary, they walked towards the infirmary beds. "So tired…must sleep…must not transform into…"Sakura mumbled as she hugged Yuki by accident. Tohru, Kyo, and everyone else turned around to a "poof!" sound coming from where Yuki and Sakura were at.

"Oh no…don't tell me that stupid rat transformed…" Kyo said in an irritating voice. Out of the poof came out a small grey mouse. "WHA?" Sakura said in a freaked out voice. _"Must not transform into a cat…Must __avoid__ tension of getting the mouse…"_ Sakura thought in her head.

"…TOHRU" two voices said behind Tohru. As they turned around, Hana-chan and Uo-chan were standing there with their arms crossed and they wanted answers. "It's not what it looks like! It's um…uh…a magic trick! HAHAHA!!! See? Um…uh…all you have to say is uh…Alkazam! And presto! He turns into an animal!" Tohru said in a lie.

"And you couldn't come up with a better excuse than a magic trick?! What the hell was that?!" Kyo shouted at Tohru. Since Tohru's friends were there, they were pist off at Kyo for yelling at the innocent Tohru. Kyo felt some weird vibrations coming from behind him. As he turned around, Uo-chan and Hana-chan were staring at him ready to kill him. He apologized to Tohru.

Yuki transformed back into his human form but instead of wearing his clothes, he was naked. "GAH!!! AWW (BEEP)!!! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON DAMMIT!" Uo-chan yelled out as the girls turned around from the naked Yuki. As Yuki put his clothes on, Tohru and Kyo explained everything to Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"Very interesting to hear. I'm afraid that we will have to be more alert around you or you may take advantage of our little Tohru." Hana-chan said in her gothic voice as she spoke to them. "By the way…Where did Sa-chan go?" Uo-chan asked to everyone. She looked from side to side for their shinigami friend.

Sakura was in a small room looking at a video being played. It seemed like it was long ago. There was a girl with long reddish-brown hair and brown eyes singing a song. The song was techno and she looked a lot like Sakura but the girl was wearing an orange dress with black gloves, black boots, and an orange bow in her hair. Sakura was singing to the song with the girl.

_Simple and Clean_

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need (oh)_

_You smiled at me and said_

Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki found her. They looked at her as if she was someone completely different. Then Kyoko's spirit started to come out of her and she sung with Sakura.

_Don't get me wrong but_

_I love you_

_But does that mean_

_I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older_

_You will understand _

_What I meant when I said "no_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Tohru's eyes got big and she looked like she was about ready to burst into tears. Yuki looked at the girl in the video. "Hey…doesn't that girl in the video look like tsuki-chan?" he asked everyone. Everyone looked at the video and then at Sakura who was still dancing and singing the song with Kyoko. "Hey…you're right, yuki. She does look like Sakura-chan." Tohru answered to Yuki's question.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby_

_Don't go (don't go)_

_Simple and clean is the way_

_That you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"Now that you mention it... Didn't that girl _**Sakura Saraza**_ commit suicide when **she was sixteen due to something about ****her best friend betraying her**?" Uo-chan asked everyone with a query look. Kyo's eyes and Tohru's eyes got really big when they remembered something that Sakura's friends saying something committing suicide when she was sixteen due to her best friend's betray.

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little greater on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Sakura's eyes got light like she was remembering something from the past. Then she started to glow a faint red light. Tohru and the gang looked at her as Sakura's spirit was faintly coming out. There was girl with long reddish-brown hair faintly flowing out of Sakura's body. The girl and Sakura looked like they were in pain.

_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little greater on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Everyone was quite as they heard the two singing. Sakura then transformed into a different person as she closed her shining orange eyes. When she opened her eyes, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki gasped. There right in front of them was none other than Kyoko Honda.

**Holy cow!!! Sakura turned into Kyoko! Bu-but Kyoko-san died…Ho-how can this be? We will have to wait…so…until next time! Please give me a lot reviews to get me motivated…**

**-Asuna Sakura**


	8. Connection Between Kyoko and Sakura

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! I just read it at school and we have it there!**

**Chapter 8**

"**Connection between Kyoko and Sakura"**

Sakura's School-

Kyoko turned her head as she heard the gasps from the three teenage girls. "Huh? What happened?" she asked herself. Kyoko turned her head to see the three surprised girls staring straight at her. "Mom? Is that really you?" Tohru asked Kyoko as tears started to overflow and come down her cheeks.

"Tohru?" she said as puddles of tears were forming. Tohru closed her eyes and shouted out "MOM!!!" Kyoko opened her arms wide to hug Tohru as Tohru ran towards her mother. Arisa's eyes were both surprised and horrified at the scene. Saki closed her eyes and smiled. Tears were coming down their cheeks and Arisa and Saki walked right up to Kyoko. Yuki and Kyo were smiling at the scenery.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's Dorm

Everyone was in Sakura's dorm. Although it wasn't so big, everyone managed to fit. The only ones that were awake were Yuki, Kyoko, Tohru, Arisa, Saki, and Kyo. Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Hatsuharu were asleep on the futons in Sakura's dorm.

Inside her dorm was a small kitchen, an area to do laundry, a desk with school stuff and a computer, a bed with the Chinese zodiac set on her night table next to the bed, a closet for her clothes, stuffed animals, a few windows that were covered, and a few small electronics. Behind the door were a track uniform and a lot of pictures that Sakura took.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been there for you. But I had **always** watched over you." Kyoko told her daughter as she gave a small smile. Tohru took her mother's hand and smiled. "It's okay, mom. Thank you for watching over me. Mom…I would like to introduce to you Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun."

Kyoko looked at the two young boys and said hi. Then she noticed something about Kyo. "Hey… Kyo…have we met before? 'Cause I remember that orange hair from a kid that I used to talk to a long time ago." She asked Kyo in a query face. Kyo looked to the side and said "Yeah… Remember that thing you used to say? _A man's promise_… I'm that kid that ya used to call **Spunky**."

Kyoko looked at Kyo and looked at her hand. Kyo looked at Kyoko and was surprised of what she was doing. Kyoko put her arm out and formed a fist with her hand. She was pointing to Kyo and smiled. "**A MAN'S PROMISE**…SPUNKY…" Kyo then smiled and held out his arm and formed a fist. The two's fists touched and they both smiled at each other.

"Excuse me…Honda-san, do you know anything about Tsuki-chan? Is there some kind of connection between you two?" the query Yuki asked Kyoko. Kyoko faced everyone with her orange eyes shining.

"I guess you all know about Sakura Tsuki's true identity. But do you want to know something else?" she asked the gang as they all nodded. Kyoko took a deep breath and then said with a straight face "**We are connected**." Tohru, Arisa, Saki, Yuki, and Kyo looked at her with a surprised face.

"How are you connected?" Arisa asked Kyoko with her face looking as if it were to break. Kyoko looked at her and replied with anger on her eyes. "Do you remember what you saw at that room? The video of that girl?" Arisa nodded her head a yes.

"That girl was Sakura Saraza…**Sa-chan is Sakura Saraza when she was human.**" Kyoko told them with a straight face. "When she died, I died too. The truth is that when we died, **a man in a black coat** came out of nowhere. Our spirits were then floating closer to one another. The next thing we knew was that we became this…a shinigami…**Shingamis are not allowed to remember their past or they will become ghosts wandering on the Earth**."

Saki and the others looked horrified as she told the story. "But aren't shingamis the spirits of those that committed suicide?" Tohru asked her mother. Tears were falling down her cheeks very slowly. Kyoko looked at her and nodded. "She committed suicide due to her best friend's betrayal. At that same time, I was hit by a car. I'm not a shinigami. **I am a spirit within a shinigami**."

"My spirit came out of my body all on it's own." Kyoko said with pain coming out of her voice. "When we became this shinigami, Sakura took over while having the same appearances as me. **She couldn't leave this world not just yet**. She told me that she had to find the man in the black coat and destroy him on her own to finally rest in peace. I told her that I would help her but she insisted that she will be fine." Tears were then coming down her eyes.

The pain was too hard for her to handle. Images of Sakura were coming into Tohru's mind as her mother told her the story. She thought of Sakura now and Sakura in the past. She imagined her mother and Sakura fusing into a shinigami.

"When will that day come, Honda-san?" Yuki asked Tohru's mother. She looked up and the tears wouldn't stop coming down. "**Soon**…That day is coming _**soon**_." She replied as she covered her face with her hands. Their faces then turned into surprisement. They couldn't believe it at all.

Kyoko then started to glow a faint orange glow. Her eyes then became shining as the last tears fell. Her hair flew all over the place and her clothes started to change. Kyoko's hair grew a little longer and turned brown. Her eyes became bigger and shined a little. The orange glow then stopped as it revealed Sakura sitting there in Kyoko's place.

Sakura's eyes then started to slowly close as she fell backwards. Tohru, Arisa, and Saki caught her and laid her down softly. "I think now is a good time to get some rest." Kyo suggested as everyone went to get futons. Tohru couldn't believe it at all. Sakura-chan was going to fight the grim reaper soon and she was her mother. It was around 11 pm in the night until Tohru finally fell asleep.

**Now we all know what happened to both Kyoko and Sakura. But what is Kyoko-san talking about Sakura-chan going to fight "a man in a black coat and by herself"? We will have to wait until that day comes to find out. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Tohru's Dream

**I was listening to so many "Naruto" and "Kingdom Heart" songs that it's not funny. But if you listen to them while reading this, you may find it pretty interesting. Lol… Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**

**Chapter 9**

"**Tohru's Dream"**

Sakura's Dorm- Middle of the Night-

Tohru's Dream

_An arrow was flown straight towards Tohru and the others. There was big clash which sounded like someone or something stopped the arrow. As she opened her eyes, there in front of her were Sakura and Kyoko in the same body holding onto a sword. The sword was huge and on the floor was the arrow but it was cut in half straight down the middle. _

"_All those who try to hurt my friends are going to regret that they ever did. Especially you, dad or should I say…Yamamura Yokai!" the two said at the same time while holding the sword out and their eyes full of anger. The man in the black cape smiled and laughed. _

"_Very good, Sakura-chan…" he said as he laughed in an evil tone. Kyoko and Sakura then gritted their teeth. "You were hiding something from me! And that Yamamura was…MY TRUE SELF!" Sakura said in anger. Her eyes started to change into a golden color and her hair was getting longer by the second. Her clothes started to change too. "__**MY REAL NAME IS SAKURA SARAZA AND I COMMITTED SUICIDE AT THE AGE OF SIXTEEN! I WAS AN ORPHAN WHO LIVED WITH MY GRANDFATHER. I HAD LONG REDDISH-BROWN HAIR WITH BROWN EYES! THE SPIRIT THAT IS ALSO INSIDE ME WAS KYOKO HONDA WHO WAS KILLED IN A CAR ACCIDENT. SHE ONLY HAD ONE DAUGTHER NAMED TORHU HONDA! AND YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!!!**__" Sakura said in anger as she transformed into her true shinigami form._

_Tohru and the others looked horrified as they saw Sakura wearing an orange tank top with a black skirt (with black shorts underneath), orange converses, black arm warmers, an orange ribbon in her hair, and her cat ears and tail showing. Sakura's eyes were in a golden color and her hair was long that turned into an orange color. White feathers were springing out of her back._

_She held onto her sword as she stared in anger at Yamamura. "Kyoko-san, I'm sorry…but I have to do this by __**myself**__!" Sakura yelled out as she forced Kyoko out of her body. Kyoko's spirit was then out of Sakura's body and Yamamura placed a shield around them so no one can come in or out. Sakura pushed Kyoko to the outside where Tohru and the others were at._

"_Shall we begin?" Yamamura asked Sakura as he took off his black coat. He wore everything in black, his hair was long and brown, he had red eyes, and he had black wings with a scythe in his hands. Sakura nodded and the two began to fight. The sounds of clashes were everywhere. _

"_SA-CHAN!!!" Kyoko and Tohru yelled out as they both pounded on the shield. The Sohma family was watching but the children couldn't stand it. Kisa and Momiji were crying as they watched in horror. Hiro held onto Kisa as she cried. The Madibichi trio was staring in pain. Yuki and Kyo held Tohru by the hand to relax. They knew that it was painful to watch. Arisa and Saki grabbed onto Kyoko so she wouldn't go back in there to fight. Kyoko then started to glow and her body was turning not invisible. But instead, Kyoko's body was becoming visible._

_Tohru realized that her mother was alive again. Then that must mean that Sakura was defeating him. From the looks of it, she looked like she was the one bringing her back to life with her power but not beating him. Everyone was surprised at this. They couldn't believe it at all._

_Inside the shield, Sakura sensed them as she looked at them in pain. Tohru ran to the shield to warn something to Sakura. She couldn't hear Tohru's voice at all. She tried to lip read what she was saying. "Look out from behind…" she said softly as she was still reading her lips. Sakura turned around and it was too late. Yamamura grabbed Sakura from behind and lifted her up into the air. _

"_You shouldn't face your back on your opponent. You __**might**__ get into the same situation that you are in right now. __**That's if you live, Sakura-chan**__." Yamamura told Sakura smiling. The two fought on until they reached the top. No one was in reach or can contact them up there. _

_She gritted her teeth as she tried to get free. He put his face next to her's and kissed her. Sakura's eyes grew big as he kissed her. He didn't love her or anything like that for all she know. She knew that he was plotting something but what? He kissed harder than before until she couldn't breathe anymore._

_She tried to push him away but couldn't. Her eyes were bigger than before. Yamamura pushed her away from him but held onto her wings. As she flew downwards, her feathers were pulled out completely. She was bleeding badly on her back. Sakura closed her eyes as she knew it was her last._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" everyone cried out and then Sakura's eyes opened. She was almost to the floor. Sakura twisted her body like a cat and flew straight towards the shield. As soon she was close enough, she landed on her feet and hands on the shield. She ran on the shield to the top where Yamamura was at. _

_As soon as she got there, she turned her body around in a back flip. Yamamura flew towards her, and she beat the living daylights out of him. She cut off his wings so wouldn't be able to fly either. They were both falling towards the ground but that didn't stop them. Everyone was crying and in pain as they watched them fight. _

_It had been hours since then, and the battle was not over. Yamamura gave blasts of energy and every single one was a direct hit. Sakura grabbed her sword to cover the attack. The sword was badly damaged and so where the people who were fighting for hours. Tohru couldn't stand watching anymore. She tried to open the shield but it wouldn't budge open._

"_Honda-san! Please stop!" Yuki asked her as he tried his hardest to get her away from there. Yamamura saw the commotion and held his hand outside. He formed a fist and the shield gave off electricity to all those who touches it. Tohru and Yuki were electric shocked by the shield. _

_Hatori was there to treat her wounds. Although it was painful to watch, this was better than watching to people kill one another. Tohru couldn't move and she slowly closed her eyes. "Tohru…please…don't die…" a voice said to her. She couldn't make up the voice. Sakura then gave a small energy blast to Tohru. It went through but it wasn't a blast of energy to kill her. Instead it was to heal her. Yuki was closing his eyes although he was okay, his energy was almost up. He was pretty much burnt a little in the hands. Tohru ran up into the shield but didn't touch it. She couldn't do anything to help Sakura. After everything that she done for her, Tohru couldn't repay her back._

_Yamamura stopped fighting as he made a big screen in the sky appear. "Do you all know about Sakura Tsuki's past? Has she ever told you that __**she committed suicide when she was human**__? Well there is more to that than meets the eyes." He said in an evil tone. Sakura gritted her teeth and she transformed back to her original self. _

_There on the screen was Sakura Saraza in her school uniform. She was wearing a red and white school uniform. Her hair long, reddish-brown hair was in pigtails with a red bow on each one with bells in them. "I wonder where Mitsuki-chan went off to…I hope she likes the rice cakes I made for her!" Sakura Saraza said in a happy tone. She was walking towards the classroom as lunch was almost over. When she opened the door, there right in front of her was her best friend Mitsuki and the guy she had a crush on for a long time named Kotsu Tanahamastu kissing and taking off their clothes. Her brown eyes grew big with tears coming down._

_The tears were burning on her face as she watched in horror. Mitsuki grabbed her shirt and ran up to her best friend. "Sa-chan! Wait!" she cried out as her face was turning red and tears ran down her face. Sakura ran out of the school all the way to her grandfather's house. "HOW CAN I HAVE BEEN __**SO STUPID**__?! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE __**DIDN'T**__ HAVE A BOYFRIEND __**AND I BELIEVED HER**__! I SHOULD HAVE READ THE SIGNS! HOW __**CAN I FALLEN FOR A GUY LIKE HIM**__?!" she cried out as she ran and tears dripped down her face. _

_As she opened the front door, she ran in there and locked it. She walked around aimlessly and thoughts of suicide came into her mind. The next thing she notices was a sharp pain coming from her legs and arms. She looked at her arms and legs and saw blood dripping down. There was a big puddle of blood everywhere. She looked in her hand for there in her hand was a knife. The knife was full of blood…her blood…_

_Then without thinking she wrote as she said "Goodbye Forever Everyone." She wrote it in big letters. She closed her eyes but nothing happened. She wasn't dead yet. Tohru and the others looked in horror of the Sakura in the past. Sakura Tsuki felt a sharp pain in her arms and legs. There were the marks to prove it. She bleeding again and this time it was worse than before. _

"_SA-CHAN! ARE YOU HOME?! SA-CHAN!" Mitsuki cried out as she banged on the front door. Sakura ignored her and walked into her grandfather's room. There was a gun and she grabbed it. She walked to the front door and she closed her eyes. She was remembering the past. All the fun times she had with Mitsuki when they were growing up. _

"_Goodbye…Mitsuki-chan." She said as she opened her eyes and placed the pistol against her chest. She unlocked the door and then pulled the trigger. Mitsuki opened the door as fast as she could. It was too late…her best friend was falling to the floor in a puddle of blood. She dropped the gun and knife as she fell. Mitsuki ran towards her and caught her dead friend's body. _

"_SA-CHAN!!! NOOO!!! DON'T DIE!!! PLEASE!!! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU FROM THE START! INSTEAD I HIDE IT FROM YOU! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND AND I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SO SORRY, SA-CHAN!!!" Mitsuki cried out she held tightly onto Sakura's body. Mitsuki cried so hard that she couldn't move anymore._

_Tohru and the others cried as they watched the video in horror. Sakura was feeling the pain. Then Yamamura reached his hand out and grabbed Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Saki. "Ahhh!" they shouted as they were taken into the battle field. Sakura ran towards Yamamura but she was electro shocked. "AHHH!!!" she cried out in pain. _

_Kyoko, Arisa, Saki, and Tohru tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. Sakura tried with all of her might to stop him. "All those who try to hurt __**my friends**__ are going to regret that they ever did. Especially you…YAMAMURA YOKAI!!!" she cried out in anger as she grabbed her sword. Sakura turned around and stabbed him in the back. "Like you said Yamamura. Don't turn you back on your opponent for you may get in a situation like this." She said in anger holding the sword with all her might as he gasped for air._

_The sword was pushed deeper inside of his chest o the left side. The four girls were on the floor as he turned around and grabbed Sakura by the neck. Sakura smiled in an evil way. He flew all the way to the top and a bow with an arrow came out of nowhere. "If __**they really are your friends**__, would you save them from this Arrow of Fate or would you not?" he asked her in a query, evil tone. He shot the arrow straight at them and Sakura's eyes grew big._

_She knew the consequences were dreadful but __**they are her friends**__. As the Sohma family watched in horror, Sakura was running against the Arrow of Fate. Tohru and the three other girls were on the ground closing their eyes shut. Sakura went right in front of them about a mile away and her eyes turned golden as tears fell down her cheeks._

"…_I'm sorry…Tohru-chan…Kyoko-san…everyone…" she said as the Arrow of Fate was approaching quickly. Blood splattered everywhere as the arrow went through Sakura in the chest. Tohru opened her eyes as she felt the blood on her face. Everyone stared at Sakura in complete horror as she fell into the ground. _

_She was falling to the ground fast. Sakura was transforming into her Cat shinigami form. After 30 seconds passed, she transformed into a black cat with a red ribbon with a bell on it around her neck. In about the next 30 seconds, she transformed into a small child with short brown hair in a green and white girl child's school uniform. The she transformed into her original self. _

_At last, she transformed into her human self. Sakura's hair turned long and the color was now reddish-brown. Her blank orange eyes turned into blank brown eyes. Sakura was wearing a white dress and white ribbons were in her hair with shiny, silver bells and a few white ribbons were around Sakura's body._

_White glows surrounded them. Yamamura flew back down with the sword still in his chest. "She just didn't know when to quit. That's __**what I love about her**__. Damn spunky girl…she could have let you four die…" he said as he touched the ground on his feet next to Sakura. He smiled and then fell forwards. He fell next to Sakura's body and touched her hand. Kyoko tried to reach for Sakura's body but it was a little too far from her reach. Arisa, Saki, Tohru, and Kyoko ran towards the landing of the body. _

_The shield disappeared and the Sohma family were able to help. They ran towards the little group. As soon as they got there, Tohru was bowing her head. Tears fell down as she watched her shinigami friend lay in front of her. "I…I…I couldn't do anything to help her…Sa-chan… (Hic)" Tohru cried softly with her hands covering her face. Kyoko stood there on her knees covered in blood. Saki and Arisa hugged the two girls and placed their heads on them. They looked like they were going to burst into tears any minute._

_When the tears from Tohru's eyes touched Sakura's face, Sakura's body gave a white glow. Everyone surrounded her as they watched her body lift off the ground. Tohru looked at Sakura's eyes carefully. Her eyes looked like there was life inside. The shine in her eyes appeared and she closed her eyes. Her ice cold skin then warmed up as the color faintly started to come back. _

_Sakura's body went back into the floor softly. As she laid there, everyone gathered around. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" everyone called out her name as they all watched her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and then she sat up straight. The scenery then disappeared from Tohru's view. She started to fly away from it all and then it turned white. _

_Tohru looked around and felt something different about herself. When she looked down, she saw that she was wearing a white dress. White wings sprung out of her back and she felt her eyes closed slowly. She blushed a little and her ears heard something. She thought she heard someone calling her. When she opened her eyes, she saw her mother standing there calling her._

**As Tohru got a premonition in her dreams, what were the others doing? Is this premonition going to happen or was it all a nightmare? What does this mean? Will she ever find out? And what will the others say about this? Until next time!**

**-Asuna Sakura**


	10. The Kidnap of Princess Tohru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! **

**Chapter 10**

"**The Kidnap of Princess Tohru"**

**Somewhere Outside- Nighttime-**

"…Ru-kun…Tohru-kun!" a voice called out Tohru's name. Tohru opened up her eyes and there she was being carried by someone. "Are ya awake?" the voice asked her as Tohru was being carried somewhere. "Huh? WAH?! Where are we going?" she asked the mysterious person.

It was a full moon, and there was a light breeze. Tohru couldn't tell who it was but it wasn't someone she knows! "My! Aren't you a sweetie! I'm taking you to a place far away." The person told her, revealing their face while smiling at her. It was a young man, not to young but looks like he was in his early twenties. He wore a long black coat and his brown hair was long in a ponytail. His red eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

This person was almost the same man in Tohru's dream earlier in the night. "Oh! You're that guy that was in my dreams! Why are you kidnapping me?!" she asked in a frightened tone as she tried her hardest to sound brave. The man in the black coat placed her down as they were already in the designated location.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's Dorm-

The once sleeping Sakura opened her eyes as she felt something in her sleep. "Huh? Where's Tohru?" she asked herself as she looked around the dark room. Then she noticed that there was no sign of Tohru Honda anywhere within her presence. "Tohru? Tohru? TOHRU?!" she started to yell out Tohru's name and everyone opened their eyes.

"Where's Tohru?" Sakura asked everyone that was in her reach. "Nnn? What are you taking about?" was the same reply that everyone gave her. The breeze picked up and the curtains flapped around. "Wasn't this closed when we fell asleep?" Kyo asked as he heard the flapping curtains.

"_Come and get her, Sakura-chan. She's right here with me. Come alone with Kyoko still within you. __**We **__have __**unfinished business**__ to attend."_ A voice said in Sakura's mind. "_**Where are you, dad**__? AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP TOHRU-CHAN?!_" she yelled at him in her mind.

Everyone ran around the dorm calling Tohru. So far no one was unable to find her. Kyo went to shut the curtain doors but stopped as he found something. He found a yellow ribbon on the window door with a red rose tied to it. On it was a card stating: "I have **your princess** in my custody. I demand that Sakura and Kyoko come and get her. I know that you are still looking for me, love. You may find me about a good twenty miles radius away from you location. Good luck! XOXO, your worst nightmare"

Kyo looked at it with a disgusted face and handed the rose to Sakura. Sakura read it and she knew where he would be. "If it's a twenty mile radius, then you are at Tokyo Harbor. Fine by me, but don't expect me to go easy on you…**Dad**." Sakura said in an angry tone. Her whole body was glowing and the wind surrounded her. Everyone got out of the way as they heard Sakura yell out the words "**DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!**" her hair turned into an orange color and it grew longer. Her eyes turned into a golden color. The wind disappeared and there right in front of them, Sakura looked like another different person again.

She went to her closet and put on her red sweater which had a black and white skull located on the middle of it with jean shorts. She put on black shoes with red laces. Her cat ears and tail popped out of nowhere. She placed her hair in a ponytail and then took the rose and yellow ribbon with her.

"I'll be back. Don't move or touch anything. This place is full of deadly items that are used where I am from." She demanded them in an angry tone. Everyone surrounded her as she jumped out of the window. She landed on the wall and then she kneeled as she was preparing to jump a long distance. With one push, Sakura moved fast in a minute than a lighting bolt touches the ground. Everyone looked out the window as they watched her go. As soon as she was gone, everyone went back to bed for they knew that if they touched anything in here, they were surely going to **die**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tokyo Harbor- Nighttime-

Tohru tried her best to shake her way out of the rope that was around her wrists. _'Why won't it budge? Come on! Sa-chan and mom are going to fall into the trap that the man in the black coat-kun has waiting for them!'_ Tohru thought in her mind. The man in the black coat turned his direction from the window sill and put his direction at the young maiden.

"**Try as much as you want**, princess. Sa-chan and Kyoko-san are not going to be able to get you free from this rope. This rope was designed to cut through **almost anything** in the land of the dead **except for humans that are in the land of the living and you, my dear, are going to hurt yourself more if you try wiggling out of there**." He told her as he watched her from a distance. Tohru tried her hardest to get her hands out of it. "It only hurts you more if you try to get away. Besides, you don't want to miss your friend's dance." He said as he smiled at her. His red eyes were glaring at the young girl.

"Why do **they treasure you so much**? **You're just a human girl with nothing special**. Explain it to me, child!" he demanded her to answer his question. Tohru glared at him as she was above a pot of ice cold water in the temperature of negative 20 degrees. "I guess it's the feeling of **love**. Love is what they are most likely to feel about me. But it's not just me, but others too." She replied to his question as she looked down into the ice, cold water.

The man in the black coat looked at her with a query and blank face as he watched her speak. He was no ordinary person. He is very much like a dog but a dog with questions that has never been answered by others but created more questions. "What is this _love_ of which you speak of?" he asked her as he grabbed her by the arms out of the cold ice water's direction. He placed her on the ground still tied to the rope. She looked at him with a questionable look on her face as she tried to study him.

"Well, love is a feeling that **you get when you are with ****a certain perso****n**. They make you feel **warm, safe, and happy.** But there are always different types of love. You can love them as a friend, as a lover, or as a person." She told him as she smiled at his direction. She thought in her head "_Maybe he is in love with someone? But is this person whom he really wants to be with?_" (Author's note: our poor Tohru! Why must you be kidnapped by Sakura's supposedly "father"? By the way…is he even her father or just some guy that is the grim reaper that has something going on that he doesn't want to admit about?) (Kyo: CAN IT DAMMIT! WE ARE TRYING TO READ THE STORY!) (Author's expression: O.O and TT.TT …Why Kyo-kun?! I **had faith in you**!!!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By Tokyo Harbor-

"Huff…huff…huff...I'm going to rip him into shreds!" Sakura said in an angry tone as she was getting closer to the location. She didn't notice that there were a _few_ booby traps in place…So yup! You guessed right, my lovely readers! She fell right into them! Although it wasn't easy to get away from them, she managed to get out without much harm done. Only the traps were harmed and when I mean harmed, I mean they were ripped into shreds like the size of sawdust.

Tohru looked out the small window that was right next to her. There was something coming for her. She looked harder than before and realized it was Sakura. "Sa-chan! Up here!" Tohru waved as Sakura looked up and saw her. She noticed that it seemed too easy for her to save Tohru.

"Where is he?" she asked herself as she searched for the person she's been _dying_ to find. She looked up to where Tohru was at and shouted "Tohru! Where did the man who kidnapped you go?!" Tohru looked stunned as she was asked that question. "_She's talking about the man in the black coat…Are they related or something? Huh? What's that in the moon?_" she asked herself.

She looked at the moon for a while as a figure was moving about in the moonlight. Sakura noticed Tohru's direction at the moon and saw the figure. The figure was coming down. And it was heading straight for Sakura. Sakura moved out of the way as the dark figure landed on the ground. The ground shook and Tohru was holding onto something to not get into the crack that was formed underneath her feet on the tile floor.

**Oh my god! Is this going to end up into a fight or into some kind of love scene or what? Who knows! Let's just go with the flow with this! Huh? Who is this the man in the black coat and what is his relationship with Sakura? Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

-Asuna Sakura


	11. Valentine’s Day and the Return Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! I just read it at school. I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Chapter 11**

"**Valentine's Day and the Return Back Home"**

Tokyo Harbor- Nighttime-

The young man in the black coat was standing straight in front of Sakura. What Sakura didn't know was that the curious Kyo-kun was with her hiding somewhere from being seen or even heard. The full moon was beaming down on the young, mysterious man. Kyo looked around for any sight of Tohru.

Tohru was inside a building on the fourth floor which was collapsing to the ground. He rushed towards her in the speed of lighting. Sakura went into her cautious stance and the young man gave a little laugh. Her eyes were glaring at him with anger. She looked at her as the wind blew. It revealed himself a little bit but it was still enough.

Inside the building, Kyo was doing his best to dodge all the falling objects coming his way. "DAMMIT!!! I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET TOHRU AT THIS RATE!" he said as he was trying to find a way to get to her floor faster. Then he noticed a rope hanging above him. He grabbed it and he started his way to her again.

The young man in the black coat disappeared in an instant as Sakura tried to pinpoint his movement. As she turned around, he was there right in front of her. Her orange hair was blowing around in the air crazy. He punched her in the face as she spun backwards to avoid the attack. Sakura went flying towards the wall in high speed. She couldn't move due to the lack of energy left in her.

"_This is the end for me then…I guess I deserve this since __**I left his side along time ago.**__ I've done so many things in my life that I now regret. I guess this is the punishment." _Sakura said as she closed her eyes shut from the sight. Kyo found Tohru but she was on the other side of where he was at. "TOHRU!" he cried out to her as he reached his hand for her.

"KYO-KUN!" she screamed out with tears dripping down her face. Her eyes got big as she saw the young teenage boy jump for her. He was almost to her but he was still a little short on the jump. Luckily he caught the floor that was spilt in two. Tohru rushed to his side as he pulled himself up from his almost-too-soon death. Tohru was going to hug him but she knew that she couldn't.

Outside of the building, Sakura opened her eyes as she felt her back hit something soft. She opened her eyes to find that the young man caught her. Her golden eyes were beaming at him in surprise. He picked up her head and kissed her on the lips softly. As much as she tried to get him away from her, she couldn't. He was too strong to resist the pushes. Then she felt something cold and hard lying against her chest that was around her neck. "There's something inside that you may find useful." The young man in the black coat told Sakura as her eyes got big as she was looking at the heart-shaped pendent.

Inside the building, Kyo and Tohru ran out of the fourth floor and tried to find an opening. Kyo found a sheet that was thick enough for Tohru. He searched around for something to get out of the place. "Use this to wrap yourself so that way when I find a place where we can escape through, I can carry you without transforming into my zodiac form." Then Kyo spotted a window that was big enough for the both of them to fit. "Hold on tight!" he demanded to her as he grabbed her by the hand. Tohru held on tight as she could. Kyo didn't put his chest anywhere near her and neither did she. The two jumped out of the window as the building behind them collapsed to the ground.

Sakura looked up to the young, mysterious man's face and her eyes softened a bit. She heard a commotion come out of nowhere, so she turned her head to find Kyo and Tohru on the ground before the collapsed building. "Happy Valentine's Day, love." The young man said as he hit Sakura in the back of her head. Tohru and Kyo stared at the young man as they watched Sakura fall to the floor.

"Tohru-chan… Kyo-kun." She managed to say as she went into unconscientiousness when she hit the floor. The young smiled as he said to the unconsciencious teenage girl, "It's **a pleasure to meet you again** …_Sakura Tsuki_." The young man disappeared into the moon night leaving the two young teenagers behind. Tohru and Kyo rushed to Sakura's side and tried to see if she was alright. The young shinigami opened her eyes slowly as she tried to say something. "Tohru…chan…Kyo-kun… (Went back into uncosienciouness)" the young shinigami said softly with all her might.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's Dorm- An Hour before Dawn-

Sakura opened her eyes to find the whereabouts of where she was at. _"I'm back in my dorm? How is this possible?"_ she asked in her thoughts. Sakura sat up straight and looked at her small apartment. She saw everyone on the floor ion their futons. She smiled at them and her eyes softened like before but gentler this time. She got off her bed but softly so she won't wake anyone up.

She went to her window and looked at the moon. She then felt something hard and cold on her chest. She remembered the heart-shaped necklace. _"There's something inside that you may find useful"_ were that words that were circling in her mind. She looked at the necklace and saw a small lock on it. _"This must be so kind of joke…"_ Sakura said in her mind as she opened the pendent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's Dorm- An Hour After Dawn-

Tohru opened her eyes slowly to find the young Kisa, Momiji, Arisa, and Saki watching her as she woke. "Huh?" she said softly as the little group of four helped her up. "Hey, today we are going home. So get ready okay, Tohru-san!" Momiji told Tohru as he helped her get up. "Okay!" she replied as she smiled with messy hair. Tohru looked around and she was looking very worried.

"Where did Sakura-chan go?" she asked with little tear drops forming into puddles. "She went out. She said to meet her outside by the big tree in front of the school before 8 am." Kisa answered to her question. The two hugged each other like they usually do. Arisa and Saki turned around to face away from the lovey-dovey hugs coming from Tohru and Kisa. _"Young love… (Sigh)"_ the two girls said as they blushed a little.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's School- Outside- Before 8 am-

"What **did he mean in his letter**? Is he **trying to say something** to me that he could **have never said** to me _before_?" Sakura asked herself as the wind blew. Sakura was on top of the tree with a small bag on her back. Her orange eyes glimmered into the morning sun rising from the depths of the darkness's sky.

Tohru and the others walked all the way to the tree with their things in their hands. "SA-CHAN! WE'RE HERE!" everyone shouted out to the young shinigami. Her eyes opened wide and she looked down. There was the large group waiting for her all smiling and happy. She smiled at them and closed the locket. Sakura jumped out of the tree 30 feet into the air.

While in the air, she yelled out "Heavens of the Earth, hear thy cry! Lend thee thine power to make thy friends be the size of mice!" and the group then started to glow in different colors as they shrunk. Sakura was still in the air, but as she was about to land, she transformed into her shinigami form.

"WHY ARE WE SO SMALL?!" Kyo shouted in a squeaky tone as she bended down to put them into her bag. The group was no longer their normal sizes but instead the size of highlighter when they stood. "I don't have to explain it to you because when you can finally figure it out, you'll know for sure. But in the mean time, **I'm you going to carry you guys inside my bag so** **you won't have to stop for anything in a long period of time**. It's _**dangerous**_ to get out of here **without me**. I transformed so _**no one can see us**_." Sakura said as she smiled at the tiny people.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma Estate- 12 Noon-

"**That was quick**…" Arisa said in a frightening tone of voice. Everyone was still small but no need to worry everyone! Sakura transformed back into her human self. Then she returned the group back to their normal sizes and reached into her bag for something. The large group steeped back really quick but what they didn't realize was what Sakura was actually pulling out of her bag.

Sakura pulled out chocolates for everyone that was the shape of each person. "Eh?" Arisa said as she looked at the chocolate-shaped Arisa. Sakura gave one to each person and they reply was either "eh?" or "huh? It's not valentine's day." Sakura would laugh at each person for they didn't know what holiday was in the land of the dead.

How can the living know when is Valentine's Day for the dead? "Today's Valentine's Day for the land of the dead. Kyoko-san and Kastuya-kun are at the beach in the land of the dead. When we die, Valentine's Day and any other holiday are there in the dead. Our world is exactly like the one over here but the only difference is that we maybe different creatures, angels, and sometimes yokais." Sakura told everyone as she was finishing giving everyone a chocolate.

"We should get going. Our parents maybe scared that we left and didn't come back. Thank you for the chocolates, Sa-chan." Momiji told sakura with a smile on his face. Momiji and Hatsuharu went inside the Sohma Estate but waited at the entrance door for Kisa and Hiro. "thank you very much, Sa-chan." Kisa thanked Sakura as she left to the estate. Hiro walked with her but in his eyes you could tell he said thank you. "I guess that leaves us to you guy's house. So let's go." Arisa told Yuki and Kyo.

"WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU OVER?! YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHEN TO COME OVER!" Kyo shouted at Arisa and Saki. Saki closed her eyes and walked towards Tohru. "may we please come home with you?" she asked politely to Tohru. Kyo and Arisa were still arguing with each other. "yes!" she replied to Saki's request. Tohru turned her head towards Sakura and asked, "do you want to come over too?"

Sakura looked at Tohru in a blank expression. "sure. Thank you very much, Tohru-chan." Yuki, Sakura, Tohru, and Saki walked towards the house leaving the other two where they were still arguing. As soon as they arrived home, the first thing that happened was the surprise visit from Ayame. And like always, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Ayame argued about Ayame's unexpected visit. "are they always like this when Yuki's older brother comes over?" Sakura asked with water drops coming down her head.

"yep." Arisa replied in a quick answer. "how did you know that was Yuki-kun's older brother?!" Tohru asked Sakura with her eyes all big. "I guessed since they look almost very similar to me." She replied to Tohru as she closed her eyes and smiled at her. The fight was still going on until Ayame did something stupid to get kicked out…_**again**_…

**Thank you all for waiting for the chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay…I have to do at least seven weeks of Spanish work since I'm behind. And I'm still not done with it yet… (sigh) Please put in more reviews to keep me motivated or I may start to stop writing for a long time and end up with writer's block. NOOOO!!! O.O Anyways, thank you all again.**

**Asuna Sakura Tsuki**


	12. Fruits Basket Bonus Chapter!

**Warning: May contain a lot of spoilers of the story and Fruits Basket! I'm so sorry!!!**

**Bonus Chapter!**

"**Interview Time!"**

**Part One!**

Today we will have at least 5 interviews with different characters from the story! And today's interviewers are: Tohru Honda, Sakura Tsuki, Kyo Sohma, Kyoko Honda, and the young man in the black coat.

Tohru and the Author

Author: Have you _ever had_ a strange feeling whenever Sakura was around you at first?

Tohru: At first I did and I didn't know why at all. Until I realized that my mom's spirit was within her.

Author: Wow… Have you ever have a shinigami friend before?

Tohru: I'm not sure…I can't remember at all about that. I do remember meeting the Sohma family even though they are cursed and I grew to love them all as my family.

Author: Is there someone in particular that you like? And I mean "like" like?

Tohru: I'm not sure… But I feel like I love Kyo-kun. (Pause) OH NO! Please don't tell him!

Author: I won't! Do you ever miss your mom even though she's inside Sakura-chan?

Tohru: Sometimes I miss her lots of times… But when I think about it, how many people in this world _**actually**_** have a mother who died along time ago come back into this world inside of a shinigami**?

Author: Hey! I'm askin' the questions! Next question... What do you think your promotion means when you saw _the day_ come?

Tohru: I think that something **bad** is going to happen but what I want to know is what is going to happen to Sakura-chan, my mom, and me? Because in the end of my dream, I was floating away from everyone. Does that mean that I die?

Author: I don't know… I hope that doesn't happen because if it did, then I'll start to cry. Thank you for speaking with me today! I hope you have a great day, Tohru!

Sakura and the Author

Author: Do you remember how you died?

Sakura: If I remember how I died, then I would have been a ghost right now and that could be bad.

Author: (O.O) That sucks…How long have you been a shinigami?

Sakura: I believe that it has been **at least** 18 years … It was so long ago that I won't remember it. I just remember the day when Kyoko-san and I fused together into a shinigami. I mean I'm _18 years old_ for crying out loud!

Author: Do you regret ever meeting Tohru-chan and the others?

Sakura: Nope. I'm glad I met them or I may have been meeting someone else.

Author: What is your relationship with the young man in the black coat?

Sakura: Well…I have this feeling, like I know him from _somewhere_. I remember hearing him say "it's a pleasure to meet you again, Sakura Tsuki". I guess that he's one of the fighters that I fought or my father in the land of the dead.

Author: What were you considered in the land of the dead?

Sakura: I was the strongest person in the land of the dead. I was also an orphan until I was adopted by the grim reaper's son. I was named Sakura Tsuki because I was found under the cherry blossom trees in the night of a crescent moon. I was always feared by many until I ran away from the world to come here to meet Tohru Honda by the request of Kyoko-san.

Author: Do you think you'll be able to defeat the young man in the black coat?

Sakura: I don't think that I will…**I know I will**… (Eyes turning into a golden color and staring angrily at the Author)

Author: (O.O) um…uh…Thank you very much for this…uh…_lovely_ interview… I hope you don't kill me…

Sakura: (glare) What was that?

Author: (O.O) Epp! It was nothing!

Kyo Sohma and the Author

Author: Thank you for coming here today…I have a simple question to ask you… (glare) How do you feel about Tohru-chan?

Kyo: (SNAP) HOW CAN YOU ASK ME A QUESTION LIKE THAT?! IT'S NOT ANY OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!

Author: (snap) IT IS MY DAMN BUSINESS YOU MENTAL RETATRD! BESIDES, IT'S SO (BEEP) OBVIOUS IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, YOU STUPID (BEEP)!

Kyo: (angrier than ever) WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID (BEEP)!

Author: (pist) (black Author) I'M CALLING YOU A STUPID (BEEP), YOU RETARD! IF I WANT, I CAN TAKE YOU RIGHT OFF THE STORY YOU STUPID, LITTLE (BEEP)HOLE!

Kyo: GO AHEAD! I AIN'T STOPPING YOU, YOU _**STUPID, IGNORANT, BITCH**_!

Author: (SITS DOWN AND TAKES OUT LABTOP)

Kyo: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M GOING TO CHECK OUT _**ALL**_ YOUR E-MAILS FROM YOUR STORY!!! (takes laptop) WHAT THE HELL?!

Author: (LAUGHS) YOU NEED A PASSWORD TO ENTER, YOU MENTAL LITTLE (BEEP)!

Kyo: DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE (BEEP)HOLE!!!( THROWS LABTOP ACROSS ROOM)

Author: O.O NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (laptop is destroyed)

Kyo: UH-OH…RUN AWAY!!!

Author: Oh…Kyo-kun…(KNUCKLES SNAP) (twitches) Come here kitty, kitty, kitty…

Kyoko Honda and the Author

Author: People have been wondering a question for so long and they still haven't gotten the answer…

Kyoko: What question would that be?

Author: We want to know how you died…Can you tell us how?

Kyoko: Well, I died when I was hit by a car. Tohru was at school when this happened… I was on the ground and that was when I saw Kyo-kun. I wasn't trying to say anything to him directly but I think that he took it the wrong way. I was trying to say "I will never forgive you if you don't keep your promises" to Tohru. That was when I meet Sakura when I died.

Author: How did you first meet Kastuya Honda?

Kyoko: I meet him when I was a middle schooler and I was pist at the whole, damn world. I _kind of_ yelled at him until he said to me something that made me fall in love with him. We used to go to places out of random and once we went to the beach and I yelled that I hated it. And it was so funny! I'll never forget him but I am grateful for meeting him in my life.

Author: (tears drop down cheeks)

Kyoko: Huhn? WHAT'S WRONG?!

Author: It was so sweet… I'm sorry about that…

Kyoko: ………That's okay… (Hands a napkin)

Author: thank you... (Walks away to bathroom) **I'M SORRY**!!!

Kyoko's reaction: O.O""""

The Young Man in the Black Coat and the Author

Author: Can I call you Squishy?

The Young Man in the Black Coat: Why?

Author: Because I don't know your name and it's kinda hard to keep calling you "The Young Man in the Black Coat" all the time. And you look _squishable_…

The Young Man in the Black Coat: Sure…But I **am not** squishable…

Author: Okay, Squishy… What is your relationship with Sakura-chan?

Squishy: I have no comment…You will have to figure it all out for yourselves…

Author: Okay… Did you come here from the land of the dead too?

Squishy: I have no comment…

Author: (twitches) Are there _**any**_ questions that you would like to answer _**at all**_?

Squishy: **Nope**...

Author: (snaps) WHAT THE (BEEP) IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Squishy: (snaps) NOTHINGS WRONG WITH ME, YOU STUPID, IGNORANT DUMB(BEEP)! BESIDES, I'M NOT THE **TYPE OF PERSON WHO'LL ANSWER WORTHLESS QUESTIONS LIKE YOUR'S**!!!

Author: (grabs giant sword) MY QUESTIONS ARE NOT WORTHLESS!!! NOW TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU (BEEP) (BEEP)HOLE!!!

Squishy: (flew away from the hit)

Author: (still pist) THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE TODAY WITH US, EVERYONE… PLEASE EXCUSE ME FROM MY BEHAVIOR AND THE OTHERS AS WELL… SO…_**GOOD-BYE (BEEP)HOLES!!!**_…

**I'm sorry for my behavior but when you a re interviewing people like Kyo and Squishy, you'll probably get pist too. Have a great day! Oh…and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**-Asuna Sakura Tsuki**


	13. Unpleasent Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! I read them at school!**

**Chapter 12**

"**Unpleasant Meetings"**

Sohma Estate-

Tohru, Sakura, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure walked into the estate with their heads down. **This was a bad sign**. It was just a few days after Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki returned home with Sakura. Akito, the zodiac's "god", wanted to see the four people so he summoned them for tomorrow afternoon. "Whatever you do, **do not show fear **okay, Sa-chan. Akito-san **will use it against you**. Trust me. He did **the same to me once**." Tohru said as she whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura smiled a small thank you. The two walked along into the estate grounds.

No one knew that Akito is a girl so they treat **her** as a "**him**". It all started a few days ago, when Tohru was in the kitchen, where she usually is at, making breakfast until a letter arrived in the mail box. It was addressed to Sohma Resident. It was from the main house, from **Akito Sohma**. In the letter, it stated that Akito **wanted** to meet Sakura Tsuki for the _first_ time. He also wanted Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki too. It was for unfinished business unapparently.

Shigure came along because he knew that if things got bad, _he_ **was there** to stop it. Besides, Shigure was in love with Akito and Akito was in love with Shigure. They just didn't know that they were that the other was in love with the other.

There in the house of Akito, there were three mats on the floor. Tow facing one like a pyramid. This was meant for Sakura and Tohru. Akito walked in to the room as the five waited for "_him_". Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure stood against the wall like soldiers presenting before their leader. Tohru and Sakura sat on top of the mats and Akito sat right in front of them.

"Well, hello there. Aren't you a **bright young lady**? You must be Sakura Tsuki that I heard of from a little rabbit who told me so." Akito said as she smiled at the two young teenage girls. Sakura looked up from her head tilting down. She looked at Akito with a scaried face but it didn't show. She was told not to show fear. That **was** what Tohru said to her before they entered into the estate today.

"**Hello**, I'm Sakura Tsuki. It's **a pleasure to meet you**, Akito-san." She said as she bowed her head. She faced Akito once more before Akito went to Tohru. "Hello Akito-san." Tohru said as she bowed her head with her eyes closed shut so Akito wouldn't have to see her face. Akito greeted Tohru back and turned his head back to the two girls.

"I've heard that Sakura-san has discovered _our_ curse." He said to the two girls with an evil look on his face. He stood up and walked towards the window. There on the window was chime blowing with the wind. Akito walked towards the thing as he continued on talking. "I've also heard that you are **a shinigami, a spirit that walks among the land of the living, trying to come back to life**. You also have the **spirits of two people**. A _little tiger_ told me that you are a **Cat shinigami**. Is this true?"

Sakura didn't answer to the question for she knew that if she did, there would be consequences. Instead, Sakura stood silently on the mat. Akito reached for the chime and threw it at Sakura. Instead of hitting her, it went through her. Unfortunately, Tohru was next to her. Sakura grabbed Tohru's hand and the two disappeared. She didn't want Tohru to get hurt. The chime hit the wall and bounced back for a while until it stopped by Tohru's feet.

"If one were to answer to a question that they wish not to speak, they do not have to _speak of it_ to **whom asks it**." Sakura replied with a calm but angry tone as she walked towards Akito. She then turned around from the angry and yet scaried "god". She walked towards Tohru and grabbed her by the arm. "I'm sorry but we **have to** leave." She said as she stopped and stared at Akito with an angry look on her face. Akito was going to say something but was stopped by Sakura's statement.

"And when I say **we**, I mean **Yuki, Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and I**." she said to the shocked Akito. Akito marched right towards her and stopped as she felt a strange tingle coming from below. "**WHO **DO **YOU** THINK **YOU ARE**?! **YOU** THINK **YOU** CAN TELL **ME** WHAT TO DO? **YOU STUPID IGNNORENT BITCH**!" Akito yelled out as she was getting angrier by the minute.

"I told you that **we** are leaving. That was **not** _an order_. And by the way, I am Sakura Tsuki the Cat shinigami from the _depths of death_. And **if you do anything to hurt my friends, I will make sure to personally take care of you for good by personally taking your soul, you pathetic human. **And **you call yourself 'god'** and yet you treat those **who love and cherish you like (beep)**. You should be ashamed for that, _God-san_." Sakura threatened Akito as the small group left. Akito just stood there like a dead person who was just being used as a puppet with its mouth open wide.

None of the people that knew Sakura has ever seen her like this before. When they walked out of the estate, Sakura stayed were the entrance door was. "What is it, Sa-chan?" Shigure asked her with a cheerful smile. Sakura spaced out for awhile as she was stared at the sky. Her mind was running memories like she knew this from somewhere. She then felt something, and that was the young man in the black coat.

"Sa-chan? Are you okay?" Tohru asked Sakura in a worried tone. "Huh? Oh nothing! I just felt something that felt weird to me. I'm sorry." She said in a lie. She didn't want them to find out that the young man in the black coat was close by. And if they knew, then that must mean that the day is almost here. They would all be worried about her if they found out anyways. (Author's note: "does that mean that Tohru's premonition is going to happen?! OMG!") (Group: "YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER DAMMIT!")

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma House- Evening-

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure went out to buy the things needed for dinner. That meant leaving Tohru and Sakura alone. The two girls were sitting down on the mats on the floors facing each other in opposite directions. Tohru looked at the ground without looking up for a second that passed.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked Tohru with a smile on her face. Tohru looked up and smiled back. "Is it alright if we can fly around for a while?" she asked Sakura with her eyes shining like a little child. Sakura laughed and replied with a nod. The two teenagers got ready for flight but there was something wrong.

Sakura looked around to see what was wrong until she heard Tohru ask if everything was okay. "Yep! Hold on for minute while I transform, okay?" she told Tohru with a smile on her face. A red glow was surrounding Sakura as she transformed into her shinigami form. Sakura then reappeared out from the glow in a red and black dress with black boots. Her cat ears and tail appeared out of nowhere. Sakura reached out her hand to Tohru as she floated in the air.

"Hold on tight because once we are in the air, gravity **will try** to bring us down." She warned Tohru as the two were getting ready to fly away. Tohru held on tight like she was told to do so. Tohru wore a pink tank top with a jean skirt that went up to her knees in pink shoes. Sakura then lifted up into the air with Tohru on her back. The two girls were finally above the Sohma House; about 10 miles above the house.

"This is fun! Thank you so much, Sa-chan!" Tohru thanked Sakura in the air as she laughed. The wind blew softly against the girls and then something happened. Sakura sensed someone behind her in the air with them. Tohru noticed Sakura's reaction and asked her "Is something wrong?" Sakura looked up at Tohru and replied "there is someone behind us." The two girls looked behind them and there in the air with them was none other than the young man in the black coat. (Author's note: "OMG! IT'S SQUISHY!") (The young man in the black coat: "STOP CALLING ME SQUISHY, DAMMIT!) (Author: O.O""" "YOU'RE MEAN!" cries and runs away)

The young man in the black coat was coming towards them fast. Sakura and Tohru were above the Sohma house again. The young man in the black coat was closer and then he shot something at the two girls as he took out a bow. Sakura knew what this meant so she ducked. It was an arrow with the power to kill any living or nonliving's energy. Tohru looked at Sakura as she noticed a tear come down her eye as she stared at the young man in the black coat.

Tohru couldn't forget what the young man in the black coat said to her the other night. _Flashback: "What is this thing you all call 'love'? Is it the feeling I have for Sakura?" he asked her as he looked down to the ground._ Tohru couldn't do anything about his feelings for Sakura. She knew how it feels. She felt the same way about Kyo and she can't do anything about it. Sakura flew down and left Tohru on the ground. "Stay here and hide somewhere. I have to make sure that you don't get hurt or involved in this." She told Tohru as she faced away from her.

"WAIT, SA-CHAN! DON'T DO IT!" she tried to say something to Sakura but Sakura refused. It was her only chance to take him down after what he has done to Tohru. "I **won't** forgive myself if **you** were hurt **because of me**." She told Tohru as a tear dropped down her face. Sakura flew away in high speed as she reached the top to where _**he**_ was. The young man in the black coat stood there in the air with his arms crossed.

"So, you've came up here alone? I thought you were never the type of person to love the living. I guess I was wrong." He said with a snicker. Sakura stared in anger at the young man. "Are you ready to pay for what you caused?" she asked in anger in her fighting stance. She held out her arms and called out "spirit within me, hear my cry! Bring forth my sword, so I may fight!" and a giant sword popped out of nowhere in her hand. The young man grimed very small and then a he placed his hand on his back. "I'm ready whenever you are, _love_." He told her as he pulled out a scythe from behind him. The two ran towards each other as fast as they can. Sounds of clashes and bangs awoke the quite neighborhoods surrounded within a 200 meters radius. All the people either stood outside looking above them or looked through their window to see the commotion.

The people were all shocked to see the fierce battle in the sky. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure heard the whole thing from the Sohma Estate. They all ran there as fast and as soon as they got there, they found Tohru standing crying with her head up high. "What's going on, Tohru? Where's Sakura?" Kyo asked her as soon as he grabbed her by the hand. Yuki ran towards her and asked "Honda-san, what is going on here?" Tohru stood there staring at the battle with tears dripping down her face.

"Sa-chan…please don't fight him…" she said to herself in a soft voice. The two boys looked up and saw two people fighting. "Tohru-chan! Who are those two fighting?" Shigure asked her with a feared sound. "We have to stop this! Sa-chan is fighting a man who attacked us while we were flying in the sky!" Tohru cried to the three young men.

In the sky, the battle was getting worse. Blood dripped down the two fighters like a river of water in their arms. Sakura faced the young man and she cried to him, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU ATTACK ME?!" The young man looked at Sakura with a smile. "You really don't remember me now do you, _Sakura Saraza_?" he asked her as he floated down to the ground in the Sohma Resident. Sakura floated down to where Tohru and the others were at. "Who are you calling by the name Sakura Saraza?" she asked him with a questionable tone.

"I'm calling to the one who stands before us all. Aren't you, Sakura Saraza? The Sakura Saraza I knew back then committed suicide and after I heard the news, my former self committed suicide as well. I remember all this because I was the boy in Sakura Saraza's class 18 years ago. I can remember all this because I'm different from you. I am the grim reaper, your adoptive father-like friend." He said as he took off his hood to reveal himself. Everyone stood in amazement as they watched him reveal himself.

"Now it is time for you to die, Sa-chan." He said as he sprinted towards her. Sakura froze in shock but then as he came closer, Tohru shield Sakura causing her become unconscious. Tohru fell forward until Sakura caught her. The young man then turned around to knock Sakura out. He knocked Sakura through the back of the neck. Sakura and Tohru fell forward as they lost conscience. "Sa-chan! Tohru- chan!" the boys yelled out before the two girls hit the floor. "I bid you all farewell." The young man in the black coat said as he disappeared in mid air.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all like it so far! Until next time, everyone! **

**-Asuna Sakura Tsuki**


	14. Visit To My Past Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**

**Chapter 13**

"**Visit To My Past Part 1"**

Sohma Resident- Tohru's Dream

_There was banging sound coming from the front door. "SA-CHAN! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" another girl's voice cried out. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki-chan…" a young girl with red hair said as she held a gun against her chest. The red hair girl unlocked the door as she pulled the trigger. "BANG" was the only sound that was heard as everything else that was around stopped. The red hair girl fell to the floor as her eyes turned blank and the other girl came in running through the door._

_Tohru was standing in horror as she watched the painful scene before her eyes. Another girl emerged out of the dead girl's body. As she turned to face Tohru, she appeared differently. Tears rolled down her eyes as she stood up from the ground of which the dead girl's body laid in the hands of the live girl. Tohru's eyes grew large as she noticed the girl looking like someone she knew. The mysterious girl's hair was long and orange and it flew around everywhere. As she turned around to face Tohru, Tohru froze. The mysterious girl looked like Sakura Tsuki, the Cat shinigami who died 18 years ago._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma Resident- Sakura's Dream-

"_Where am I?" Sakura asked as she was floating in the air in a white dress. No one replied to her question. As Sakura turned her head to a sound that she heard from behind, a white light flashed before her eyes. As she opened her eyes, a young girl in a white dress with silver bells in her hair stood before her._

"_Hey! Where am I?" she asked to the girl as she walked towards her. There was no reply from the girl. "HEY! EXCUSE ME!" she cried out to the young girl. The mysterious girl looked up at Sakura. Sakura's eyes grew big as she saw the girl turn into two girls. The two girls were familiar to her, as if she knew them from somewhere._

_Sakura took a better look at the young girls and felt a tear run down her cheek. The girl that stood next to the girl with the silver bells looked like Tohru. Her brown eyes shimmered in the light as she revealed her face to be who she was and who Sakura guessed correctly as Tohru._

_Sakura gasped heavily as she stepped back from the sight. The girl that stood next to her was none other than Sakura herself, but she didn't look like her but instead a past Sakura. "Someone…Please save us…" the two girls said together as they reached out to Sakura. Sakura reached out her hand to them too. "Save us…someone…" they continued to say to the shinigami. Another white light flashed before Sakura's eyes as the two girls disappeared from her sight._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma Resident- Morning-

The men in the house ran to Tohru and Sakura's room to see what was going on. "It seems that they're not going to wake up soon. It's already been a week since the accident." Hatori said to Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, and all the other members of the Sohma house. The image of what happened remained in Kyo and Yuki's minds. "When I see that guy again, I'm gonna make sure he gets hurt for hurting Tohru and Sakura." Kyo vowed as he watched the two girls struggling from their sleep.

"I hope that they are okay." Kisa said in a sad tone of voice. She watched the two until Hiro pat her on the shoulder. Kisa smiled at him and he smiled back as the two watched Tohru and Sakura recover on the futons. "Aaaaahhhhh…" Tohru said softly as she moved her head form side to side. Everyone gathered around the two teenaged girls like an animal surrounding its prey. Slowly, Tohru opened her brown eyes to see everyone around her.

"Wha-What happened?" she asked to Hatori with sweat drops coming down her face. Hatori and Shigure smiled at her as they pat her on the head. "You lost conscienous a week ago from the young man who Sakura fought against. You're lucky to not have injuries like her. Are you okay now Tohru?" Hatori said in medical terms which made Tohru lost. Tohru looked next to her to find an injured shinigami with tears coming down her eyes.

"Is she going to be okay, Hatori-san?" she asked him with a worried tone of voice. Hatori looked down and tried to say something to her but couldn't. This made her more worried than before. "Nnn-nya…" Sakura said in heavy breaths as a sweat drop came down her face. Sakura slowly opened her orange eyes to find the crowd surrounding her too. She tried to sit up straight but Tohru stopped her. "You mustn't move. Your injuries have not yet recovered." She said in a sad tone as she placed Sakura down on the futon to rest.

Kyoko's spirit withdrew from Sakura's body and placed her hand on her head. "Tohru, Sakura and I must leave right now. We are going to rediscover her past from her old home which is also **her grave**. If you wish to help us, please come." Her mother said to her with a smile on her face. Kyoko went back into Sakura's body and transformed. Kyoko wore a red tank top with jeans as the transformation was completed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Streets of Kyoto- Sakura Lane- Late Afternoon-

"Why are we here? And why are the people here look like _they_ **are** going to **murder us**?" Kyo asked as he watched the neighbors in the houses watch them walk down the streets of Kyoto on Sakura Lane. Everyone came along with Kyoko and Sakura to help them out but they feared something will happen. "Kyoko-san, do you know where she used to live at?" Yuki asked Tohru's mom as they all continued to walk down the street. Kyoko stopped walking as the others continued.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Tohru asked her with a worried tone as she walked back to her placing her hand on her arm. Kyoko didn't respond to her but instead raised her hand. The others stopped walking and faced her to see what was wrong. "There…" she finally said in Sakura's voice but as well as a tear dropping down her face. Tohru and the Sohmas followed the point to an abandon house that was painted in a sky blue with a few sakura trees around it. In the front of the house was a grave stone. Everyone walked up to the house to find a small family coming out of the house.

"I feel so horrible for Aunty Sakura." The woman said in a teary voice. They walked out of the house and the two children held onto roses and a box of onigiris in their hands. "Momma, how was Grandaunty Sakura like? I've heard stories of how she protected Grandpa Li from being shot from those bullies, how she was good at sports, and how she was also a physic." The little boy said to his mother as they walked to the gravestone.

"Grandaunty Sakura was always the type of person who would do whatever to protect someone even if it costed her life. She was also good at sports, cooking, and she even had good grades. Although I've never met her, I sometimes feel like I've seen her. You know, Grandpa said that despite that they've lost their parents when they were younger, they were able to survive with their grandparents help." The woman said to the children with a teary smile.

The young man patted the children's heads and then said to them, "She was also the physic of this neighborhood. I've heard from Grandpa Li that at night, if you stay here in this house, you can still see her and you may also go back to the past. But I want to know why did she commit suicide in the first place?" The two children bowed their heads in respect of their Grandaunty Sakura and placed the gifts on the gravestone. "Momma, can we place her picture here? Grandpa told me that Grandaunty Sakura was born in the night of a full moon under the sakura trees. He also told us that she was also a yankee when they were younger but when they got older, she left because she was taught of a great friendship by Yamamura-san. Is that true, momma?" she asked her with a smile on her face.

"Yes she was. I wonder were she could be right now in this very moment… Because I wanted to meet her before she died, just once." She said with a smile on her face. The family paid their respects to the dead Sakura and walked away from the house. Kyoko and the others stood there in shock as they watched the family leave the house. "Now we know the reason why she is protects people as well as the reason why she was able to tell if Tohru-chan was in danger when we went to her school festival." Arisa said with a sad tone as she walked towards the house.

"Let's go. We have to find out more about her past! As well as the young man in black coat that keeps attacking us!" Momiji said in a happy tone but it was also serious. They walked towards the house with caution. Kyoko walked very slowly for she knew that this will also have something in the end that will happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Streets of Kyoto- Sakura Lane- Sakura's House- Around 5 pm

The group walked into the front yard to find a grave there under a sakura tree. Kyoko, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki walked towards it and found the picture of a girl with long reddish-brown hair and brown eyes smiling in a red tee shirt with a cat printed on it with a black skirt and red converses, her hair flying to one side, and her pale skin shining from the sun. It was in the time when the sakura trees were fully bloomed. The four girls walked into the house as they stepped away from the picture. Inside the house, all the furniture was covered with plastic. "Okay everyone! We are going to split into 4 groups. Whatever you can find about Sakura's past bring it back to this exact spot at around 10 pm." Kyoko told them as they split into their groups.

Group One was with Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kisa and they had the attic. Group Two had Kyo, Arisa, and Saki who had the upper floor. Group Three had Hiro, Yuki, and Shigure who had the first floor. Last but not least, Group Four which had Tohru and Kyoko who had the basement. As they went their separate ways, Kyoko told them to be in their guard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Group One- Attic-

"Momiji-kun, will stop bouncing around? We are inside of a dead person's house." Hatsuharu asked him as Momiji bounced from one side of the attic o the other. Momiji was holding hands with Kisa so she wouldn't be scaried. "I can't help it!" he said happily as Hatsuharu put the lights on. Sooner or later, Momiji stopped to find something very interesting. It was an album containing photographs of Sakura and her friend Yamamura and her family.

"What's this?" Kisa asked Momiji as she walked towards him. They opened the album to find a photograph of a girl and two boys holding hands under a sakura tree as little kids. "Is that Sakura-chan?" Momiji asked inn curiosity. One boy looked exactly like Sakura and the other was definitely someone else's child. "Is that the young man in the black coat? He said that she used to be a boy in his former life as a classmate from Sakura-chan class." Kisa said sadly as Hatsuharu grabbed the photo for a better view for himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Group Two- Up Stairs-

Kyo, Arisa and Saki walked up the stairs of the house carefully for it was dangerous. As they reached the top of the stairs, there were at least 4 rooms in the hall way. "Okay, let's split to check all the rooms and then get back right here." Kyo told Arisa and Saki in an angry tone of voice. As they went their separate ways, Arisa handed the other two in the group a flashlight.

Kyo entered into a room full of candles, a bed that was large for two people, pictures of a small family, and there was barely any light in the room. "**What the hell is this**?" he asked to himself as he walked into the room. It looked like the family was in here earlier since it was clean and the candles have just been lightened.

Arisa opened the door as she went to the first door on the left. There was a sign that read "Sakura's Room" with a cat and a rabbit on it. "Bing-o." she said in a happy tone as she opened the room's door. Inside the room was a dark blue bed and a rose on the bed. There was also a bookcase containing a lot of photos, books, and animal dolls. "Wow…She sure collects a lot of (beep)." Arisa said in her mind as she looked at the bookcase. Something caught her eye as she was about to leave the bookcase.

There in the bookcase was a journal next to a yearbook. She grabbed the book and saw a picture of a female yankee with a bat and bloody knuckles. Next to the girl was a boy that was exactly like the boy in the year book. "I remember that _**boy**_ saying something about being a boy in her class when she died. Let's see if he is in here. And I might as well take the diary too." She said as she smiled and walked away with the two items.

As she opened the year book, she went to Sakura's class photograph. When she got to the page, there was a cut out of a face that was a young man. Arisa looked at the photo carefully and went to find the name of the boy. Arisa gasped as she found out who the young man was and it appeared that he was her best friend and as well a classmate who had fallen in love with her! There was also another picture of a girl by the name of Mitsuki Kinomana who was also another best friend of Sakura's. She was the one who **caused Sakura to commit suicide**. (Author: OMG! SQUISHY WAS ACTUALLY A CLASSMATE AND BEST FRIEND OF SAKURA'S?! WHAT THE (BEEP)?!)

Saki was in a room that was used for a boy. She used her abilities to find out if anything in here still had waves in them still. "No good. At this rate, I won't be able to find any source leading to Sakura's past." Saki said sadly as she sat down on the bed. Then something came up into her mind. She walked towards the source of the waves to find a gun. "What would a boy do with _**a gun**_ in his possession?" she asked herself curiously. Saki then felt a sharp pain come into her mind coming from the gun.

**I'm sorry for the delay. I hope that you enjoyed it so far. Good news for everyone! I'm finish with Spanish for now, so now I'll be able to write more! Thank you all for your support!!! **

**-Asuna Sakura**


	15. Visit To My Past Part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Baskets!**

**Apology: I'm sorry everyone!!! Sakura-chan won't be in this chapter but instead her past life will be!!! This is a very sad chapter!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! (Cries)**

**Chapter 14**

"**Visit To My Past Part 2"**

Sakura's House- Group 3- Down Stairs-

Yuki, Shigure, and Hiro walked around the living room. "What would be here in _this room_?" Hiro asked the two older men as they walked aimlessly around the room. "We are supposed to look for something connecting to Sa-chan's past, Hiro-kun." Shigure said in a cheery tone. Yuki was looking through books and photos that all had Sakura in them and a boy and girl. "Hey. Have you noticed that the boy and girl in all the photos had their faces **removed**? Look at this." Yuki said as he handed them the photos. Shigure and Hiro looked through them and then Hiro said, "You're right! But why is that?"

Shigure, Yuki, and Hiro looked at one another and then back at the pictures. "_**Someone**_ is trying to stop **us** from finding out her past!" Shigure said in a conclusion. Yuki and Hiro stood there looking at Shigure like an idiot that he was. "What made _you_ come into this conclusion?" Yuki asked him in a weird look. Shigure stared at the two boys and said in a cheery tone of voice, "**I don't know**." Hiro got furious like he always was when something stupid happened. He grabbed a book and threw it at Shigure while shouting "YOU ARE THE **MOST STUPIDEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET**!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Group 4- Basement-

Kyoko and Tohru walked down the basement stairs with caution for it was dangerous. "Do you think that the others found anything?" Tohru asked her mother as they walked down the basement stairs. Tohru looked at her mother with a sad look. "I think that they have many important items that they found from inside the house." Her mother replied with sadness in her voice.

"_Once Sakura is gone, so will mom. After all, they are dead and it wouldn't be fair at al if I ask them to stay. I hope that my dream __**does not**__ come true. I want them to live but that would only be selfish of me."_ Tohru thought in her head as the two searched for important items. Kyoko smiled at her daughter and went back to searching. Tohru looked at her mother with a tear puddles forming.

"Tohru, there is something here that I want to show you." Her mother said in a happy tone. Tohru walked towards her mother and watched her very closely. "What is it, mom?" she asked with as she touched her mother's shoulders. Kyoko grabbed something that looked soft, and turned around to show a school uniform. "What is a school uniform doing in here?" Tohru asked her mother as they unfolded the uniform carefully. "It has blood stains on it." Her mother said as she showed it to her daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Down Stairs- Nighttime-

"What has everyone found?" Kyoko asked everyone as they gathered in the living room. "Group 1!" Momiji said excitedly as he called out his group. "We found an album with pictures of Sakura-chan and other people in there." Kisa said in a small voice as she handed the album to Kyoko. "The photos in the album have pictures of a girl and a few boys in there that look like children." Hatsuharu said in a calm tone as he pointed them for everyone to see. Kyoko placed the album down on the table as everyone sat on the couches.

"…Group 2…" Kyo said in an aggravated tone of voice and he stood for his group. He was mad about the fact he was stuck as a toy for Arisa and Saki. Saki rose up from her seat and said in a scary tone and look, "We found a diary, a year book, and a gun." Arisa handed the items as they were called upon. Kyo then said in a freaky and scaried tone, "You're also forgetting _**the weird room**_." The two nodded and said in a sharp and understanding way for him to understand, "_**N-O**_…"

Tohru and the others laughed as they watched Kyo, Arisa, and Saki argue against each other. Yuki stood from his seat and said loud and clear for everyone to hear, "For Group 3, we found photos but they didn't have faces on them. It was like someone cutted them off." Yuki passed the photos down to where Kyoko and Tohru were at. "It must have been _**him**_." Kyo said in an aggravated tone showing hatred in his eyes. He still hasn't forgotten how the young man in the black coat hurt Tohru and Sakura.

Tohru rose from her seat and said softly but clear for everyone to hear, "We found a uniform with blood stains in the basement." Kyoko and Tohru grabbed the uniform for everyone to see, and as they did, the ground started to shake. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" they all shouted as they were trying to stay on the ground. All the items in the house began to float in the air. "MOM!!!" Tohru cried out to her mother as she tried to reach for her as hard as she could.

Kyoko's eyes started to glow white and as the items were in the air, so was Kyoko. The house started to change its appearance and all the people inside of the house were in the air as well screaming in fear. The shaking started to stop but everyone and the items were still in the air. "Where are we?" Arisa asked in a questionable face. Everyone looked around to see if they could figure out the whereabouts of their location.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unknown Time- Sakura's Past- Daylight-

"Are we in the past?" Momiji asked in a lude tone but also feared face. Everyone then stopped asking questions to find a girl in a school uniform holding onto a bento box wrapped in a pink cloth. Her hair was reddish-brown; her uniform was the exact same color as the uniform with the stain on it, and her face was similar to Sakura's. "That's Sakura-chan!!! Where is she going?" Tohru asked as they watched the past Sakura walking towards a classroom.

"I hope that Mit-chan likes the onigiris I made for her!" the past Sakura said happily to herself. Tohru, Arisa, Saki, and everyone else watched the scene as if they were in the movie theaters. As the girl got closer to the classroom door, she stopped as she heard noises coming from the room. "Mit-chan! Are you in there?" she asked as he knocked on the door. As Tohru and the others watched, the pats Sakura opened the door to find her best friend, Mitsuki Miyazaki in the classroom with the boy that Sakura was in love with. "Mit-chan…why?" the surprised and heartbroken girl asked as she dropped the bento box onto the floor.

"Sa-chan!!! Wait!!!" she said as the heartbroken school girl ran away from her. "SA-CHAN!!!" was the only word that was heard in the hall ways. "Sakura-chan was hurt!!! We gotta do something!!!" Yuki cried out as they flew over her in a speed of lighting. "I can't believe I trusted her! She told that she **wasn't in love** with anyone…I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STUPID I WAS TO **FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULD ****NEVER**** LOVE ME BACK**!!!" she cried out in tears as she sprinted all the way to her grandparents' house.

Tears flowed down the girl's eyes as she locked herself inside the quiet house. "This is it… This is where I had that dream." Tohru said in a shocking voice that made everyone turn around. "What? What did you just say, Tohru? They all asked her in a surprised tone. Their reactions were terrified and somewhat very surprised. "This is…THIS IS WHERE **SHE'S GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE**!!!" Tohru cried out as tear overflowed in her eyes. Everyone went through the walls to see what was going on.

The past Sakura was walking around aimlessly in the house. She had her eyes closed with tears flowing down like crazy. "_Commit suicide_…"she murmured in a quite and tearful tone. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "_Commit suicide_…" she said over and over. Everyone stared at the crying girl as wet, hot tears dropped down their eyes. She then opened her eyes a she felt a sharp pain coming from her arms. "Huh? Why am I bleeding?" she asked still crying as blood was dripping everywhere.

She looked at her arm for there on her arm were words written there by the knife. She read aloud, "_Goodbye forever everyone…_" and then she realized what was going on. She wasn't dead yet, she could tell. (Author: WHAT THE?! WHY IS SKAURA **GOING** TO COMMIT SUICIDE?! WAS IT ALL BECAUSE HER **BEST FRIEND** **BETRAYLED HER** AND BROKEN HER HEART DESPITE THE FACT THAT **SAKURA WAS A YANKEE**?!) She walked towards her grandparent's room to find the gun that her grandfather always had. She walked down the stairs to find banging noises coming form the door.

"SA-CHAN!!! ARE YOU HOME?! SA-CHAN!!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!!! I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU AT ALL!" Mit-chan cried out loud as she banged on the door as hard as she could. "Sakura-chan…" a few people in Tohru's group said as they watched Sakura holding the trigger against her chest. "I'm sorry…Mitsuki-chan…" the past Sakura said as she unlocked the front door. She closed her eyes as Mitsuki opened the door to find her best friend pulling the trigger. "_**BANG!!!**_" was the only sound that was heard as Sakura fell onto the floor, dead.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! NOOO!" Mitsuki cried out loud as she ran to her dead friend's side. Tohru, Kisa, and Momiji cried so hard that their face was red from all the tears. Kyo looked annoyed from the scene. Arisa, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatsuharu tried not to cry at all. Saki showed no expression at all but in her mind, the waves from the dead girl were starting up again. As they watched the scene, Tohru tried to stop crying but she couldn't. "I sense a different wave coming from the dead girl." Saki told everyone as they looked back to the dead girl's body. Another girl rose from dead girl's body and as she turned around, her face was shown to be Sakura Tsuki! "Where am I? How did I get here? Do I even have a name?" Sakura asked herself as she walked around aimlessly.

Everything began to shake again like it did before and everyone started to fall down onto the Earth. "AH!!!" everyone cried in fear and then the shaking stopped. The items that were floating all over the place then went back to its original area and Kyoko floated down while transforming back into Sakura. "Is everyone alright?" Yuki asked as everyone made sure that they were alright. Tohru went to see if Sakura was okay but as she was about to place her hand on her, she felt a strange aura coming from her. "Is she alright, Tohru?" Kyo asked her as he walked towards her. "She's **not conscience**…I don't even think that **she's even breathing**!" Tohru replied in a serious tone of voice and that was when everyone stopped to find an almost dead Sakura Tsuki.


	16. Choices For Sakura And Kyoko

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!!!**

**Apology: I'm so sorry about last chapter!!! After the next chapter, there will be a bonus chapter! (Still crying) I'M SO SORRY!!! TT.TT**

**Chapter 15**

"**Choices For Sakura And Kyoko"**

Sakura's House- Nighttime-

"I don't think she's breathing!" Tohru cried out in fear as she tried to wake Sakura up. Everyone feared that something is wrong until someone from behind them came. It was none other than the young man in the black coat! (Author: OMG!!! IT'S SQUISHY!!!) (Yamamura: I'm going to pretend I never heard that…) "What have you all done?" he asked everyone as he walked towards Sakura. "We didn't do anything! We were transferred into the past and we saw what happened!" Yuki yelled to the young man in the black coat as his anger was growing.

"I have come not to **save** you all but to **tell** you something. If a **shinigami**, like Sakura, was to **remember their past**, they can either **die**…or **disappear forever**." He said to them that made everyone want to cry. Tohru stand from her place and asked with tear puddles forming. "Who are you? Are **you** the **boy** from all those pictures? Are you the one that was once called…**Yamamura**?!" Tohru asked as tears started to come down her cheeks.

The young man sighed and then took off his hood to reveal his face. "It's been years since I've heard someone call me by that name. How would you know my real name?" he asked Tohru like a stranger with amnesia asking a person he doesn't seem to remember. Yamamura had very long, orange hair in a ponytail and his eyes were red like the past Sakura's eyes. His skin was almost tan like. He carried a scythe on his back and as he took off the coat, he wore a black tank top with orange shorts and black boots. His arms had black gloves that went a little above his elbows.

"My name was once Yamamura Katsu when I _**was**_** alive**. But _**now**_ my name is Yamamura Yokai, the grim reaper who had adopted Sakura as my own but I was her friend like how **we were in the living**." He said as walked towards Tohru and Sakura more. (Author: WHAT?! YAMAMURA IS THE GRIM REAPER?!) Kyo then went in front of the two girls and punched Yamamura in the face.

"**THAT WAS FOR WHATCHA DID TO TOHRU AND SAKURA**!!!" Kyo yelled out as his anger began to take over him. Yamamura stood there in front of him holding onto his cheek. Yamamura sighed and grabbed his scythe from behind. "If a mortal were to know how much pain a shinigami feels, then they would truly know pain. If this were to continue, Sakura **will never come back**." He said as he held his scythe in his hands in a cautious form. "WHAT DO YOU **MEAN** BY _**THAT**_?!" Arisa cried out loud as she stepped forward to protect Sakura.

"You still haven't noticed the bottom part of her body _missing_?" he said calmly as he stared at them seriously. They all looked down to see that the bottom of Sakura was missing. "That was why I came to erase her memory of the past. She must **never remember** her past." He said as he went through the group of people to where Sakura was lying by. He placed his hand on top of her head until another person's hand went above his. The hand was no other than Kyoko's! "**You know the responsibility of a shinigami**. If she remembers, not only will **she** disappear, **you ****will**** too**, Kyoko-san." He told Kyoko staring in a serious face. Kyoko stared at him in anger and replied to him in a serious tone, "I know it very well, but she must be able to have a bit of it still in her memory." The two stared at each other seriously for a while; everyone else stared at the two confusingly.

"If she disappears, don't _cry_ back to me. She is now in **your responsibility** as well, Kyoko-san." Yamamura told Kyoko as he disappeared in thin air. Kyoko stood there staring at the vanishing Sakura. "I'll take Sakura back into her room. Tohru, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan, please come with me. Everyone else, please stay here." Kyoko said as she carried the vanishing shinigami.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Sakura's Room- Nighttime-

Sakura laid on the bed that was once her living self's. Kyoko, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki looked either at her or down to the floor. "Would you like to know something," Kyoko asked the girls as she looked at the young shinigami, "I can show you what is going on in her mind right now." The girls then looked at Kyoko who stood from where she was at towards Sakura's bed. She placed her hand on Sakura's forehead, and closed her eyes. The other girls looked at her until Kyoko told them in their minds to close their eyes and touch Sakura's forehead.

As they did, in their minds, they saw a little girl like the girl before sitting a river bank with a field of daisies drawing a picture. The past Sakura was wearing a white dress and her hair in pigtails with white ribbons and she was not any older three years older. She was smiling as she looked up to stand. She then turned around to run in the fields to another place. They didn't know where but it looked like she was running home. As she reached the destination, she noticed something wrong. The little girl saw fire sprouting everywhere in her village. She ran into the fire to where her house was. She yelled out something, until she found a little boy.

The little boy was hiding from someone or something. He then pointed out to someone who was behind the little girl as she helped him get up. She then turned around too late to be hit by an arrow on the back. As the person disappeared, the boy removed the arrow to wrap up the little Sakura's wound. The two got up, with the little boy helping the girl walk to find someone. They entered a room where their parents were at to find them dead. They couldn't do anything at all. The two children then ran away from the village to somewhere far. The two then stood there crying but they continued on their journey.

In the present time, Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Saki removed their hands from Sakura. "That's a nightmare. Kyoko-san, should you erase that part of her memory?" they asked her as tears overflowed in their eyes. Kyoko nodded and then placed her hands on Sakura's forehead. "Heavens of the World, hear thy cry! Release thout child's past out of her mind!" Kyoko said as Sakura's eyes and her eyes turned white. The lower part of Sakura's body returned to its place, then their eyes returned back to normal but Sakura was now breathing lightly. Kyoko then turned around to face Tohru, Arisa, and Saki. "Is she okay now?" Saki asked as she stepped forward to see if they were both okay. Kyoko nodded a 'yes' but it wasn't enough. If she didn't stop her memory from returning, then they would both be gone. Sakura would disappear into thin air, and without a body, Kyoko would become a ghost.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Living Room- Nighttime-

The young men and Kisa were all worried about the situation. Kyo stood by the entrance to the backyard. It wasn't even spring and yet the sakura trees were blooming. "Have you noticed that these trees are blooming even though it's not even close to spring yet and it's nighttime?" Kyo asked everyone silently as he watched them bloom. Everyone turned to watch them bloom into the flowers. There was a full moon on the night sky.

"Sakura…Tsuki…Why did she _choose_ that name in the _first_ _place_?" Kisa asked very softly as she held her hands against her chest. "What does it mean?" Momiji asked to himself as he looked at the pictures. Shigure and Yuki stared at the moon and the sakura trees. Kyo then heard footsteps coming down form the stairs. There in the stairs was Tohru, Arisa, and Saki.

"Onne-chan! Is Sakura-chan going to be okay?" Kisa asked to Tohru as she walked up towards her. Tohru nodded and walked to the others. "My mom said that they should be left alone for now. We shouldn't bother them at all. I'll try to make something for us all." Tohru told everyone as she tried to smile and cheer everyone up. "Cherry Blossom of the Moon." Shigure said to himself as he watched the sakura trees glow beautifully in the moon. Everyone was still worried if Sakura was alright, because after all she **is a **_**shinigami**_ who just saw **her **_**past**_. Tohru walked to the kitchen with Saki and Arisa helping her make soup.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Sakura's Room- Nighttime-

Kyoko sat next to Sakura and looked out the window. "Sakura Tsuki, Cherry Blossom of the Moon. It was the day that you were born and the same day you died." Kyoko said to herself as the sakura trees were in their finally stage before it is complete. Sakura lay on her bed, breathing quietly as Kyoko saw the cherry blossoms finally completed. The moon turned into a purplish color and it was right above the cherry blossoms. Kyoko then turned to see if Sakura has awoken, but Sakura laid still.

"Cherry Blossom of the Moon, we need to choose between something. We need to choose between life…and death." Kyoko said to her softly as she touched Sakura's brown hair. Sakura then murmured a few words and then she finally opened her eyes. "Kyoko-san…what happened? Why am I in here? Is this my home of where I used to live when I was alive?" she asked as she tried to sit up form her bed. Kyoko-san placed her hand on the young shinigami as she closed her eyes. "There's something that we must talk about, Sakura-chan." Kyoko told her as she looked at her straight in the eye. Sakura looked at her confusingly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Hallway to Sakura's Room- Nighttime-

Tohru walked in the hall way with two bowls of soup for Sakura and her mother. As she got closer to the room, she stopped to hear two voices. "There's something that we need to talk about, Sakura-chan." Her mother said to the young shinigami. Tohru stood by the door but not to close. She couldn't tell their expressions but she could tell it was something serious. "Today, we _**almost**_ lost you. Do you remember the young man in the black coat? He was the boy that adopted you as a family member but the papers never got through. He said that we shinigamis have responsibilities." She began to say to the young shinigami as Tohru's eyes grew large.

"I know the responsibilities of a shinigami. But if I want to remember my past, I have to take action even if it costs my life. I want to be able to remember but I'm afraid that if I do, I'll vanish from this world and become a ghost forever." Sakura told Kyoko seriously. Tohru stood at the door as she felt tears trying to come out. "The young man, his name is Yamamura Yokai and he told us that we have **only** two choices. They are to **live** or…to **die**…" Tohru's mother told to Sakura with deep seriousness. "If you choose to live, we may be able to come back to life. And if we do, I wanted to ask you if you would like to **be part of my family**? Tohru has been through **a lot **_**without**_ me. When I was alive, I **was** there for her. I think that the reason why we were **fused together** was because we are almost exactly the same. If you choose to die, then there can never be a chance that we will become alive anymore. We need to choose carefully."

Tohru's eyes grew large and the tears took over. She placed the soups down and walked away with her hands on her face. Sakura and Kyoko remained quiet because they knew that someone was listening to their conversation. "She listened. I'm afraid that this **will** be hard for her." Kyoko said to Sakura as she closed her eyes. "To those two questions, I'll tell soon. When _**that**__**day**_ comes, I'll have my answer by then." Sakura told Kyoko as she looked down clutching her hands to the blanket. Tohru stopped as she got to the end of the hall. "What do I do? I **don't want** to lose them." She said to herself as she tried to stop the tears from flowing down.

**Oh no!!! Tohru has just heard about her mother and Sakura's conversation! If Sakura and Kyoko choose to die, then there will no be any chances of them to come back to live. If they choose to live, they come back to life and they can become a family! What will Tohru do? Will she choose to think about it or will she choose to forget it? Stay tuned for the chapter as Tohru's and Sakura's decision can change everything!**

**-Asuna Sakura**

**P.S. On the 01/28, I'll be won't be able to post another chapter on that day. But I'll try to do so on the next day because I'll be celebrating my birthday on that day! Thank you all!!!**


	17. Separate

☻**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!!!**** ☻**

**Chapter 16**

"**Separate"**

Sohma Resident-

It's been a month since that conversation. Kyoko has been able to come freely out of Sakura's body into her own body. Tohru and Sakura haven't talked to each other as much for this past month. Tohru couldn't forget that talk not matter how much she tries to. Sakura still hasn't chosen her decision at all. The school year is almost over and it was the last day after all, so there haven't been much activities going on lately. Everyone has been studying since and Kyoko and Sakura have been going in and out.

Shigure stayed in the house most of the time writing his novel. His partner has been coming sometimes trying to get him to finish and also trying to kill herself. It was another morning in the Sohma House with everyone sitting down eating breakfast. Tohru was too sick to come to school or so she said. She never lied to anyone before but this was the first time she ever did. Tohru went to her room when everyone left. As she walked to her room, Tohru lay on her bed and looked at the photo of her mother.

"Mom…if Sakura **and** _you_ choose to die, I'll never be able to forget you at all. Just when I finally have you again…why? And Sakura…If you choose to live, what will happen to you? Will we **actually** be a family?" she asked to herself as she started to cry a little. There was a knock on the window, so it had to be either her mother or Sakura. When she opened the window, there in the air was Kyoko Honda. "I came to check on you, Tohru. Are you alright?" her mother asked her as she came in putting her hand on her daughter's head.

Tohru looked at her mother and then smiled. _"I'll choose to forget it for now…I don't want to worry everyone. Besides I might have a headache from thinking so much."_ Tohru thought in her mind as she closed her eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere this summer with me?" she asked her daughter as she smiled at her. Tohru stood up from bed as she looked at her mother. Tohru tried to put a smile on that won't show how she really felt, but it only covered a little. Kyoko walked up towards her daughter while placing a hand on her. The hand of her mother was warm and it felt like it was calm and gentle.

"LET'S PACK OUR THINGS AND GO CAMPING! **JUST THE TWO OF US**!" Kyoko told her daughter as she gave her the thumbs up, smiling. Tohru looked at Kyoko with a smile and grabbed two bags, a tent, and portable foods. As they walked down the stairs, Tohru and Kyoko laughed and giggled. Kyoko walked into Shigure's room, where he usually may be at. She found nothing in there due to the Room of Decay.

"Shigure-kun! Are ya in here?" Kyoko called out while walking into the decaying room. It was dark until under her foot, she felt a soft and squishable object. As she looked down, there under her foot was none other than Shigure's hand. Kyoko screamed out profaning words in different languages. "What happened?!" Tohru cried out as she burst through the door with a heavy bag being swung around. Tohru looked at her mother, then to the hand, and then back to Kyoko.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In The Woods- Late Afternoon-

T  
ohru and Kyoko had finished walking to their destination within a good 3 hours. Tohru and Kyoko found many interesting items on their way. "I still can't believe that **we** found the **hot springs** here **in the middle of the woods**!" Kyoko said happily as she took off her clothes to go to the hot springs. Tohru went inside of the tent that was up in less than 30 minutes to put a towel around her. Tohru stepped outside of the tent to find her mother floating away from the tent. "M-M-MOM!!!" she yelled out as she ran, trying to catch up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma Resident- Evening-

Yuki walked into the house to find a hand on the floor. He looked closer and then traced it to find Shigure on the floor like a dead person. Yuki closed his eyes and kicked him right in the gut. Shigure stood up in a hurry and yelled out, "What was that for, Yuki-kun?!" Yuki walked away as if he tried to ignore the perverted adult. The reason was because he found a playboy magazine with a naked girl on it which caused Shigure to go to his pervert side.(Sakura Tsuki- Angel Form)

Out of surprise, Sakura flew into the Sohma Resident which was in a mess. "Konnichiwa!!! It's me, Sakura!" she yelled out happily as she flew into the house. She wasn't wearing her school uniform; instead she was wearing a yellowish dress with a yellow maid-like hair band. Her wings were white and fluffy-like. "Konnichiwa to you too, Sa-chan!" Shigure said happily as he entered the room. "Konnichiwa, Tsuki-san. How are you today?" Yuki asked as he walked into the room with tea that was left in the pot form this morning.

"I'm okay. I was wondering if you have seen Tohru. Have you at all, today?" she asked in worried face as she floated by. Shigure sat on the chair and replied to her, "Kyoko-san and Tohru-chan left to go camping." Yuki and Sakura looked at him with a pist face because he didn't stop them. But then again, why would he do such a thing if the two haven't been together for a really long time? Sakura then smiled and bowed at him for his answer to her question and turned invisible. "Hey! Where did she go?" Yuki asked as the two tried to find the shinigami.

"You _**can't**_ transform if **I hug you** _**while**_** being **_**an angel**_, right?" she said invisibly as she floated past them as she questioned them. The two looked at each other and then all of a sudden Kyo came in. "What the hell is going on, you **damn rat**? And what the hell is the matter with the _**retarded**_ **dog**?" he asked as he faced the two who have been looking all over the room. "I suppose that _**we**_** won't transform** into our possessed forms if you hug us, Sa-chan." Yuki replied as the shinigami floated closer when the three young men tried to find her.

Sakura gave a hug to Yuki who the closest one out of the three through the back. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear as she left him. She floated to Shigure and gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him in a whisper to his ear, "Please stop reading porn. You won't get a girl like that, especially with Akito-san." Shigure felt a shiver go down his spine as he turned around. Sakura floated towards to last but not least, Kyo Sohma. "Please take care of Tohru-chan and Kyoko-chan." She said with a smile as she patted his orange-colored head. Sakura was then visible to be seen with a smile and tears going down her eyes. "Where are you going, Sa-chan?' Shigure asked her as she was about to leave the house. Sakura looked down and said with a soft but sad tone of voice while turning visible for them to see, "I have to return…If I don't, I'm going to have to take the souls of the living. And the next person I have to take the soul of is…" Tears rolled down her cheeks and a shimmer in her eyes gave it all away of what was going on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In The Woods- Nighttime-

As Kyoko and Tohru returned to their camp site, there in the camp site was none other than Kyo Sohma. "Kyo-kun! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked him as she jogged all the way to where he was at. He was sweat and panting with exhaustion. "What's the matter, Spunky?" Kyoko asked him as the two girls looked at him for answers. "It's about Sakura-chan… (Panting) She…She left to return to the land of the dead!" Kyo told them as his eyes grew large as he looked at Tohru straight in the eyes. Her brown eyes seemed to glimmer the same way as Sakura's orange eyes. He couldn't figure out why, why are their eyes the same?

It was something more than just their eyes, it's their personalities that are different from each others, their body is the same, and the only thing that is a characteristic difference in appearance was the hair style and eye color. "What?! Why did she leave? Kyo-kun, do you know why she left?!" Tohru asked him as she landed on the floor with a thump in a crying stance. "_I have to return…If I don't, I'm going to have to take the souls of the living. And the next person I have take the soul of is…Tohru Honda."_ was what she said as her last words were until she flew away. Do you know what is going on, Kyoko-san?" he asked Tohru's mother as Tohru and himself looked at her.

**Uh oh!!! Sakura-chan has left because of something. Is it because of her dreams or is it something else? And what is up with the secrets being hidden? Does Kyoko know what is going on? And will our little flower save our cherry blossom of the moon shinigami? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Tohru's New Shinigami Friend!**

**-Asuna Sakura**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait everybody! I promise that I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon! X3 And like promised, I've written the bonus chapter:D**


	18. Let The Interviews Continue!

**This is a fan fiction interview…Please do not copy unless you want to be shot with a shot gun. Just Kidding!!! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUBA!!!**

**Let The Interviews Start Once Again!!!**

**Part 2**

Asuna Sakura Tsuki here! Just wanted to give ya all another bonus chapter. It's been a while since I last wrote one. Lol… I wanted to say to you all, "Thank you for your support! I hope that you all enjoyed it so far! And don't worry there will be a Part Two to the series. (Smiles) Well anyways, let's get started on those interviews!!!

Location- Asuna Sakura Tsuki's Home

Part of Day- Night

**Arisa Uotani**

A.S.T: What's your role in the story?

A.U:Well I guess it's one of the characters who are next to one of the main characters.

A.S.T:Okay…What is your relationship with Tohru Honda-san? (Stares/ Yankee style)

A.U:My relationship with her? (Stares back/Yankee style)I guess you can say that I'm her best friend and we have known each other for a long time. What's your reason with the story?

A.S.T:I guess ya can say that the story is for **freedom of fan fiction**, Uotani. (Damn right it is!!!) What's the deal with **ya being a Yankee** **when ya were younger**? Huh?

A.U:I guess ya can **say my momma left me and so I had to defend myself**. What's the bid idea of _yours_ when **ya were a Yankee**, Tsuki?

A.S.T:**Fighting in the house 24/7 with everyone and so I've decided to be dependent of myself and I became a Yankee, until I meet a girl named Snow and then we became friends even though I mistreated her coldly. I grew to a kinder person so I left the Yankee life and became a tomboy.**

(Conversation of the past keeps going **until** the next week)

A.S.T:**We** have learned something about **each other**. Hope ya like the nice gift I gave ya.

A.U:ya can say that this will come in handy! (Holds up the pole with blood stains) thanks! And I hope that ya like yours!

A.S.T:Oh! I will! (Holds up baseball bat with nails and blood stains) (Both grins and Arisa-chan leaves)

**Shigure Sohma**

A.S.T:What are you like to Tohru Honda?

S.S:Well, **I am her adoptive father**! (Laughs out loud) Have I seen you before?

A.S.T:………… (Stares in anger)…….**NO**………

S.S:I guess that _I'm_ imaging things again. What is your name?

A.S.T:Why do ya care? (Annoyed)

S.S:…..Because, I would at least like to know the _**beautifu**_**l, **_**young woman**_ who interviewed me. My name is Shigure Sohma.

A.S.T: (Thinking: Oh god…) My name is… Asuna Sakura Tsuki. I was born in the **year of the horse**. You **must be possessed by the spirit of the dog**, are you not?

S.S:Yes I am…So your name is Blooming Cherry Blossoms of the Moon? Wise _and_ beautiful but born to be loved and reborn over and over. Why would you choose this name?

A.S.T:If a person **wishes** to ask a question to a stranger, thee person must be certain it is **not an unwise question** for they may be **misinterpreting** thy incorrect answer.

S.S:(plays along) And if a person is to wish for an answer from a stranger who does not know that thee person asking it is there, then the stranger must **either** answer to another stranger and ask another question _or_ remain silent and wait for the person whom asked it so.

A.S.T:(more annoyed) But if thee stranger decides **to do both**, then the next person who is asked will have to wait for thy person whom asked it before to question him.

S.S:Like a flowing river, questions from stranger to stranger will be asked and answers **will be** untold. But if there were to be a blocked path from the flowing river, then there will be answers that will collide with everything.

A.S.T:So you do know this meaning? If that it is correct, then answer me this. What happens when **the snow is gone**?

S.S:It becomes spring! You are indeed very wise especially for a third year high schooler.

A.S.T: Thank you very much. (Smiles at him) **LEAVE NOW OR YOU WILL DIE IN A HORRIBLE DEATH.**

**Yuki Sohma**

A.S.T:What is it like to be president of the student council?

Y.S:Well I guess you can say it is very fun but also kind of annoying.

A.S.T:Wow…Anyways, what do you personally think will happen to Tohru and Sakura later on in the story?

Y.S:I think that Sakura is going to hurt Tohru. But then again, I also think that Tohru is going to go save her form the land of the dead. Ever since Tsuki-san left, Tohru and Kyoko have been looking like they were planning something very dangerous. I don't want to see them get hurt, but if they plan to do so then I will go with them.

A.S.T:I think this is the reason why all the girls in your school have a crush on you…That is pretty noble and deep, Yuki-kun.

Y.S:Thank you, Tsuki-san. Wait a minute…Aren't you half cat?

A.S.T:Now that you mention it, I am. And you are possessed by the rat…oh… (Transforms into a cat with a red bow) …no…

Y.S:oh god…Run away!!!

A.S.T:(cat senses takes over) Nya!!! (Chases Yuki)

**Tohru: I guess that will all since our interviewer has transformed into a cat and chased Yuki-kun! Thank you all for reading! (smiles and bows) Good night!!!**


	19. Secret Revealed

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!!! I wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day!!!****♥ Thanks to all of you, I've been able to write more chapters and I'm very excited. Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Ya all know the drill!!! And as well as the song "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park.**

**Chapter 17**

"**Secret Revealed"**

In The Woods-

"Do you know what is going on, Kyoko-san? Do you know why Sakura left?" Kyo asked Tohru's mother as the two teenagers looked at her. Kyoko turned around to face a purplish-full moon surrounded by Cherry Blossoms. "Mom? Do you?" Tohru asked her while walking slowly to her mother. Kyoko smiled and nodded to the question. "Do you remember the incident in the house a month ago? She's remembering her past and if she does, she'll die. Not only will she die so will I and we will float in this world as spirits." Kyoko said as she turned to face them.

_I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

"Mom, is there something that you are hiding?" Tohru asked her as she backed away from her mother. Kyoko faced them as she said in a serious face and tone, "You are…**her reincarnation**." Kyoko said seriously, her eyes making strong contact with Tohru. Tohru stood back as she looked at her mother trying to see if she was kidding or not. "Tohru Honda, you are Sakura Saraza's reincarnation born to be love and care for others. Sakura Saraza was born to be hated and be unloved by all with the abilities to see the future, which you have obtained."

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

Tohru and Kyo stared at Kyoko as the full moon in back of the cherry blossom trees. "What are you talking about, mom? Why are you saying that I'm her reincarnation?" Tohru asked with her eyes staring straight at her mother. Kyo placed his han on Tohru's shoulder and said to her, "She's telling the truth. If Sakura left, then that must be the reason why. Didn't you have strange dreams, Tohru? You do remember that time when we were at her house?" Tohru looked at him with a weird expression, until a flashback went into her mind.

_Pink cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way._

"_This is it… This is where I had that dream." Tohru said in a shocking voice that made everyone turn around. "What? What did you just say, Tohru? They all asked her in a surprised tone. Their reactions were terrified and somewhat very surprised. "This is…THIS IS WHERE __**SHE'S GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE**__!!!" Tohru cried out as tear overflowed in her eyes. Everyone went through the walls to see what was going on._ "Now that you mention it. I do remember it." She replied to Kyo with a serious face. "But why now? Of all times we were together? Why did you keep it a secret form me?"

_And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

Kyoko closed her eyes and faced the moon once again. She smiled a bit with an answer, "I feared that you were going to **leave** like I **left** you all by yourself in this world. I didn't want to take you away form your friends and your happiness. Now that you know, you have two choices. Do you **want to follow** her while **leaving all your friends and your happiness **_**behind**_? Or do you **want to stay** here with everyone and _**leave**_** her to the destiny that she has chosen to follow**? It's your decision, Tohru-chan." Tohru closed her eyes and saw the shinigami transform into her shinigami form. Tears were flowing down both of their eyes.

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unknown Location-

Tohru opened her eyes to find Sakura standing right front of her. They were both dress but in different colors, Sakura was wearing a black dress while Tohru was wearing a white dress. The both had wings on their backs but very different. Tohru had angel wings while Sakura had demon wings. They placed their hands together but it was blocked by a glass wall. Tears flowed down both their eyes as they were staring at each other. Sakura's appearance changed. Her hair was longer in pigtails with bells that were reddish-brown and her eyes were brown like her. They floated farer apart and Tohru said something the same time that she did. They both couldn't hear what the other said but it was too late. Sakura was now out of Tohru's reach and Tohru was out of Sakura's reach.

[Guitar solo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the Woods-

Tohru opened her eyes to see that she was on the floor in the camp site. Kyo and Kyoko stood up from their seats. Tohru looking was the both of them with a serious face. "I choose to go after her but with everyone." Tohru looked at Kyo specifically as she said in serous tone, "**We are going to save Sa-chan from the land of dead!!!**" Tohru, Kyoko, Kyo stood up straight and placed their hands on top of each others. "**OPERATION: RESCUE SAKURA TSUKI FROM THE LAND OF THE DEAD!**"

_And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you_

**Holy (Beep)!!! Tohru is planning on going after Sa-chan?! Will our flower and friends be able to save our little cat shinigami or not from the land of the dead? Stay tune for the next chapter! Oh and Happy President's Day!!!**

**-Asuna Sakura Tsuki**


	20. Confession of Love

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope that you all liked the story so far. And don't worry! I'm not gonna finish the story with just one but with a lot more! This isn't over yet, so hang on folks!!! XD**

**Disclaimer: Ya all know the drill! (Smiles) and the song "Bring Me to Life" by: Evanescence**

**Chapter 18**

"**Confession of Love" **

Sohma Resident- Morning-

Tohru, Kyo, and Kyoko walked into the house with all the camping supplies to be welcomed by a group of Sohmas who happened to stay over waiting for them. "We are so glad you're back!" Momiji cried out as he hugged Tohru as he transformed into a bunny. Tohru fell onto the floor as she hugged the bunny until Kisa walked up to her and hugged her as a little tear drop formed in her eyes. "Onee-chan, where were you?" she said as Tohru looked into her orange eyes.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

"_Orange eyes…Sa-chan…She must be waiting for us. Not just us but for everyone to come. Forgiveness and loneliness was in her eyes when I saw her."_ Tohru said in her mind. A flashback of Sakura entered her mind. _"Save me…Tohru…"_ were the words in Sakura's eyes in Tohru's dream. Tohru stood up and her face turned into a serious face. Everyone looked at her as they waited for her to say something.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"You all know that Sa-chan has left… Although we have only known her for less than a year, it feels like it's been like _a really long time_. She left for a purpose **but I don't agree with her at all**! WE'RE GOING TO SAVE HER FROM LAND OF THE DEAD!" Tohru told everyone as her eyes were beginning to change into a light green color. Everyone stared at her as Tohru was being surrounded in a light blue color. Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Kisa, Arisa, Hana, Kyoko, Kyo, Hiro, and Hatsuharu all knew what it all meant. They were going to go the land of the dead to bring her back but they were not going to allow Akito to interfere at all.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

They all smiled at her and she smiled back at them. "There is **only** **two ways** to enter into the land of the dead," Kyoko told Tohru as she smiled at her, "It's to open a portal through the eyes of an angel and the other is to have a shinigami open it up personally." Kyoko put her hand into the air and her red light formed a portal in the wall she was facing. "Let's go everyone!!!" Tohru said as everyone cheered with their arms in the air. "Be careful. It's **not going to be easy** since you are all now going to enter into my home land now. There **will** be shinigamis and demos all around. To become invisible, wear these." Kyoko warned them as she handed them all a necklace with a weird shape of a heart in silver with a butterfly on it. The group put it on all and as the said their goodbyes, Tohru stood with her mother, face to face.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Be careful, Tohru." Kyoko told her daughter for the last time until her return back to the living world. Tohru smiled and hugged her mother who was turning invisible to her. "I'll be waiting for you inside the palace. **That is where you will find Sa-chan**." She told her with a smile as her red light went inside the land of the dead like a speed of light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Land of the Dead- Unknown Time-

Tohru and the group stopped as they saw demons upon demons walking or flying around. The place was in ruins, souls of recently dead people were walking into a line. "Those must be the people who **committed suicide **_**just recently**_." Yuki said softly as they walked continuously in the ruins. There was blood all over the place, on the right, on the left, in back, and in front of wherever they looked. Tohru looked around to find the palace, but couldn't since there was too many demons and shingamis around.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

The group stopped as they heard a group of shinigamis talking, walking their way. "I can't believe that Sakura Tsuki has returned. Let's go to the palace, Sachan." The girl shinigami told Sachan with her brown eyes staring at her happily. "Okay! Let's go there, Kairi-nee-chan!" she said to her with a smile. Sachan had wolf ears and tail in the color grey. Her eyes were grayish-blue like the moon. Sachan had dog ears and tail in black. Shigure couldn't help it of course and followed the two shinigamis.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

Everyone else laughed sadly in a weird way as water drops fell down their heads. "That perv is a **goner**." Arisa and Hiro said together at the same time as they followed the perverted dog. Kisa, Yuki, Arisa, Saki, and Hatsuharu followed as well. The only ones left behind were Kyo and Tohru. "You ready, Tohru?" Kyo asked her as he held his hand out to her with a little blush visible for her to see. Tohru blushed as she reached for his hand. "Um…Kyo-kun, I have to uh…tell you." she told him as she placed her hand on her mouth as the embarrassed Tohru's eyes were glowing brightly. "What is it, Tohru? What do you want to tell me?" he replied to her as they both sat down on the floor.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Tohru looked at his orange eyes and blushed harder than before. "I…I…I love you. I love you, Kyo-kun. I love you so much that I don't think anyone can understand how much it feels inside me." She finally told him as the two blushed while sitting down. Tohru sighed as she was feeling Kyo staring at her since she placed her head down. As she looked up, Kyo was closer than ever. This caused her to blush more than before. Blood was rushing in her body like hot water flowing down a stream endlessly. "I love you too, Tohru." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Carelessly, a group of demons knocked over Tohru and Kyo making them fall.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Ow!!! What the hell was that?!" the fallen demon yelled out as the other demons looked around to see Kyo and Tohru on the floor. "Mortals!!! HOW CAN MORTALS GET HERE?!" a demon yelled out as the two got up and started to run away. Tohru and Kyo couldn't run away as fast as they thought they could. The demons grabbed them by the collars of their shirts. "Let's take them to Sakura Tsuki in the palace. She'll do something to them since Yamamura-kun did say to watch out for mortals." One demon told the other demons.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_

"Aw…I wanted to eat their flesh and use their bones for spells." A female demon replied sadly as she licked Tohru's cheek. The demons took the two capturers away to the palace where Sakura and Kyoko waited for them at. _"Sa-chan…we're coming! Mom…Wait for us there to get her back!"_ Tohru said in her thoughts as kyo and herself were being carried away. Kyo looked at Tohru and held onto her hand. Tohru looked at him and saw him smiling at her. "Don't worry…We'll **get them both back**." He told Tohru as the palace was coming closer in eye sight. The palace was large in both width and height. Kyoko was looking down at the two by the window. The only thing that was inside missing was Sakura Tsuki. Sakura's image was flowing Tohru's head and it was the only thing that was ever there other than Kyo Sohma and her mother.


	21. Battle Between Angel And Shinigami

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your support! Now let's get busy with new chapter! I promise that this one might be very interesting to you all… (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and the song "Going Under" by Evanescence.**

**Chapter 19**

"**Battle between the Angel and Shinigami"**

Land of the Dead- Inside Palace-

Sakura walked into a room that was full of her belongings, her past belongings before she left. Sakura walked towards a mirror closet to find a black dress with red ribbons and black boots with red shoe laces. She put the dress on with the boots, until a knock was on the door. "Whom is it that wishes to enter?" she said in a gothic tone of voice. The door cracked opened and Sakura's eyes grew large to find Tohru and Kyo being dragged into her room by demons. "We found these **intruders** in the land. What do you wish to do to them?" the demons asked her as Tohru and Kyo looked up to see their beloved shinigami in front of them.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

There was another knock on the door. "Whom is it that wishes to enter in the room of **the angel of death**?" she said in her gothic voice with her eyes in a golden color. Another group of demons walked in but this time, the whole group was found and taken into her room. "What do you wish to do with these **ignorant mortals**?" they all asked as the whole group looked at the shinigami that was once their belovely theirs. They waited for her answer until she finally said "Leave them be. Leave them as _honorable_ guests." The demons left as they were ordered to do. They knew she was not in the mood to deal with them. But there was something not right about her at all.

_I'm dying again_

"Why are you _all_ here?" she asked them as she stared out the window. "Do you wish to bring me back to the land of the living? If so, I cannot. If I do, I'll become nothing more than a killer. The first person that would've died if I stayed would have been Tohru." They all looked at her as Tohru stood up from where she was. "I already know that. It's because…" Everyone stood up and saw that the two looked alike when they saw them at the window glass. On the window, the past Sakura and Tohru looked at each other in dresses. Tohru wore a white dress while the past Sakura wore a black dress.

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

"**We are reincarnations of each other**." They both said at the same time. The group looked at the two as they turned around to face the group. "I think that this was a _mistake_. I should have **thrown you all to the dungeon**." Sakura told her friends as she turned and walked away from them. Tohru grabbed her by the hand and turned her around forcefully. "It's because of you leaving, that we came all the way over here to get you back! **Are you going to run away from us again**?!" Everyone stared as they saw the argument occurring. They were all thinking _"how did Tohru get so much strength?"_ in their thoughts at that very moment.

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

Sakura and Tohru stared deep into each other's eyes. _"Something will happen if you stay here to long. You __**will**__ die if you are here to long. My reason for being here is none of your business. Don't interfere, __**you angel version of me**__."_ Sakura told Tohru in her thoughts. It didn't sound like Sakura at all. The Sakura that she knew would never say anything like that to her at all. _"Tohru-chan…save me…This isn't me! The person who is talking to you just now is an evil spirit who took over my body! Tohru-chan!!!"_ a different Sakura voice said in her mind. Sakura sounded like she was in trouble.

_I'm dying again_

The two let go of each other and Tohru's aura became light blue and it was visible. Sakura's aura was now red and it was very visible. "I think that **something bad** **is gonna happen**." Shigure said to himself that Arisa and Saki were able to hear him. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Arisa told him as she looked at him as if he was an idiot. (Author's Note: Holy…I wanna see this! **BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF SA-CHAN, TOHRU**!!!) "We will battle each other for the decision of my staying or leaving." Sakura told Tohru with her aura hitting Tohru's. "Held in one hour." Tohru told Sakura as wings were sprouting out of the two's back. They both stared at each other and said at the same time, "**I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!!!**"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Land of the Dead- Back of Palace- One Hour Later-

Kyo, Yuki, Kisa, Hatsuharu, Shigure, Arisa, Hiro, and Saki all waited for Tohru outside of the changing room. "**Something bad is going to happen**." Hatsuharu said to himself softly in a worried tone. Kyo and Yuki looked at him and Kisa said, "Onee-chan is the reincarnation of Sa-chan. **If she is, then that must mean that Onee-chan has the same abilities as Sa-chan!**" Arisa and Saki looked at her and they both thought the same thing. Tohru opens the door slowly and holds out a giant sword. She was wearing the white dress like the angel version and white wings sprouted out of her back.

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

As the group takes their seats, Tohru and Sakura walked into the arena. They both carried the same sword and wore the same outfit but in two complete opposite colors. "Ready, Tohru-chan?" Sakura asked Tohru in her gothic voice. "Set, Sakura-chan?" Tohru asked Sakura as they both took their stances. "Go!!!" they both shouted at the same time as they both sprinted towards each other. Bangs and clashes were sounded everywhere. Tohru and Sakura had the same speed, strength, and attacks that no one was able to keep up with them at all.

_I'm..._

"**FLOWER THUNDER**!!!" Tohru cried out as lighting came out of her sword towards Sakura. Sakura dodged the attack and vanished in thin air. Tohru looked around for her but then she heard her voice saying, "You should always be on your guard." Tohru turned around saw Sakura swinging her sword. Tohru's eyes grew large and she jumped into the air to dodge the attack. When she did, Tohru looked like the angel version of a cat shinigami. She stood on Sakura's sword and drew her sword at her. Sakura smirked and shouted out, "**FIREY SAKURA BLOSSOMS**!" which fire and sakura petals came out of the sword. Tohru jumped off and the two sprinted towards each other once more.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

In the audience, Kyo and everyone else looked at Tohru like she was another person. "Onee-chan looks _**scary**_ like this." Kisa told everyone and she sounded like she was going to cry in fear. "Our little flower **is after all an angel**." Shigure replied to Kisa as they all watched very carefully. Arisa and Saki looked at Tohru and saw Kyoko's fighting spirit within her. "She **definitely has her mother's fighting spirit within her**." Arisa told Saki as they watched the fierce battle taking place in front of them. Saki closed her eyes while saying, "_No…she has the spirit of both her mother and Sakura's within._" Tohru and Sakura were injured horribly but they continued to fight. (Author's Apology: sorry everyone, but I can't write a whole hour of fighting between the two unless ya wanna read gruesome events occurring. I thought it would suck having to tell you all that Tohru and Sakura both had their clothes ripped in shreds and they **both** bleeding to death at this very moment.) "**I WILL NOT LOSE YOU, SA-CHAN! I WILL NOT LIKE I LOST MY MOTHER AND FATHER! I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO US WITH MY MOTHER AND EVERYONE ELSE!**" Tohru shouted out at her as she swung her sword at her with all her strength.

_I'm dying again_

Sakura fell all the way to the wall with a clash. Tohru walked towards Sakura as Sakura fell onto the floor. She stood up to find her right in front of her. "**WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING SO MUCH FOR ME?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ****PAIN AND BURDEN**** I AM GOING TO BRING?!**" Sakura yelled out as Tohru bent down to her. Her hands were light blue and she touched Sakura's forehead. Sakura backed away from her but couldn't escape. Instead of being able to escape from the angel's touch, she hit herself in the back of the head against the wall. The spirit that was possessing Sakura left the body as Tohru stood up and held onto her sword. Tohru swung the sword at the demon.

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

Tohru bent back down to where Sakura was. She placed the young shinigami on the floor. The group left from their seats to go to the arena. As they got there, they saw the two still on the floor. "Tohru-san, are you guys okay?" Yuki asked her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Tohru turned her head to face them with her left eye covered with blood. Her shoulders were covered with blood and cuts, her right leg had a huge cut that was the size of her arm, and there were cuts all over her back. Her hair was cut a bit shorter. Sakura opened her eyes very slowly to find Tohru right above her. As she did, she stood up but fell back down. "I…I…I can't believe it! I _almost_ killed you, Tohru! I'm so sorr-!" Sakura shouted out as tears were flowing down her eyes to be interrupted by a hug from Tohru.

_I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under_

"Don't worry about it, Sa-chan. You were possessed by an evil spirit." Tohru said as she hugged the shinigami. Sakura's eyes were full of sorrow and hate. Her shoulders were full of blood and cuts, her legs were brutally injured, and she had a broken arm. There was blood coming out of her mouth and there was a cut on her cheek. The group smiled at the two. Tohru and Sakura both hugged each other and fell asleep from their dreadful and fierce battle.


	22. Summer Break: Warning

Sorry for the long wait guys

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been having writer's block for a long time so I apologize once again. Please excuse for the bad language about to be used in this Chapter. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 20**

"**Summer Vacation: Warning"**

Sohma Resident-

As Sakura, Tohru, and the others came back into the Land of the Living, Hatori was already waiting for them inside the house. "What happened? Did you two get into a fight?" Hatori asked them as Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure laid Tohru and Sakura down to rest. The two girls were in bad shape that they couldn't as much get up on their own without falling. "We should take them to the hospital so they can be treated the." Hatori told the others but was interrupted by Shigure when he said, "We can't! If Sakura is to be discovered that **she is already dead**, they'll have the scientists all over the place and news reporters too!"

For once, Shigure-kun was correct in which **everyone** was like "whoa…he can **actually****think****without being so damn retarded**". (Author's face at this moment: Oo) "If a shinigami **who's already dead** is to be taken to a hospital, the heartbeat won't even make a sound and if she's still living without a heart beat, scientists and news reporters will be all over them." Shigure verified to Hatori whose face and the others was still in the "**WTF**" moment while Shigure wears a smile, in which in fact, filled the room with an unpleasant feeling. "There has to be another way. If they don't get treated now, they won't be able to take their exams and such." Hatori replied to Shigure with a serious tone of voice. Kyoko, who just so happened to stand by them, overheard their talk and placed her hand on Kyo, "Kyo, I want you to bring them to Sakura's old house in an hour."

Kyo looked at her with a "**WTF**" face and replied, "How is that going to help them get healed?" Kyoko smiled at him causing Kyo to finally realize what is about to happen. With the orders that he has been given, Kyo took action while Kyoko left. Yuki saw what was going on while Shigure and Hatori were arguing and followed Kyo to where Tohru and Sakura were located. '_What is he up to?_' Yuki thought in his head as he watched Kyo grabbing the two with blankets around them. Kyo ran out of the house as fast he could with all the weight.

Kyo searched around for a bike or something to carry the two girls but unfortunately, Sakura disappeared with Tohru. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO NOW?!" Kyo yelled out loud for Shigure and Hatori to notice the two injured girls gone along with Kyo. Kyo ran as fast he can without the bike and left with no trace behind. Yuki followed along in secret to see what was the big deal between Kyo, Tohru, Sakura, and Kyoko. That was until about 45 minutes after, did he realize where he was heading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's Past House- Sakura Lane- 45 minutes after-

As Kyo reached up the house, he noticed Yuki at the right turn. "What the (**BEEP)** are **you** doing following **me**?" Kyo asked sharply and impatiently to Yuki. Yuki finding this rather offensive stared at Kyo with those "Aren't you stupid" eyes. Kyo backed away and ran towards the house. "**Kyo! WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUNNING OVER HERE?! AND WHERE IS HONDA-SAN AND TSUKI-SAN AT?!**" Yuki yelled out at Kyo as they raced towards the house. There Kyoko waited and held out her hand to make them stop. When they did, Kyoko placed her hands on both of them and driven out their souls. They watched their own bodies fall to the floor and were scaried (beep)less. (Author's note: I WANNA TRY TO DO THAT! ATTEMPTS TO BUT COULDN'T this sucks… I'm too weak to even do that trick… TT.TT)

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE WE OVER THERE IF WE'RE OVERE HERE?!" **Kyo yelled at Kyoko as she placed them down. Kyoko looked at his eyes and said to him, "Be patient. You'll know soon enough why I have brought you over here." Yuki didn't ask or even murmured a word of complaint. As they walked inside, the man in the black coat was waiting inside with the bodies of Tohru and Sakura. "**NANI?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" **Kyo cried out loud as he pointed his finger at the man in the black coat. "Honda-sama, why is _**he**_ here? Did you call us here for a reason?" Yuki asked her in a tone of which sounded unpleasant.

Kyoko walked towards the two girls who were breathing softly but in pain. "You two were chosen to come here for a purpose. What this man is about to do, will prove to you that he is neither good nor evil. He is in fact…**THE GRIM REAPER OF THE LAND OF THE DEAD**…" Kyoko said staring down at the two teenage boys with her orange eyes. The man in the black coat walked towards Kyo and Yuki and stopped in front of them about a good 5 feet where the girls laid still. He placed his hands on top of the girls' heads and his eyes glowed in a white color. The aura in the room was filled with worried and pain. The two girls were breathing better than they were before.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing to them?" Yuki cried out as Kyoko watched his work being done. "Are you going to let him do that?" Kyo asked her in anger while trying to avoid hitting her in the face. "Watch. You still don't understand what is going on, young ones." She replied to them with a calm, straight-up face. Yuki and Kyo faced the three once more to find Sakura and Tohru's eyes wide open but blank. "Their having a vision right now which is causing them not to wake up fully." The man in the black coat told them. "Their wounds are fully healed and they are back to health but I can't wake someone from their visions. They both contain the ability of which Sakura Saraza once had. It is because of this house, those two are not fully awake. The house is trying to tell them something that will happen soon enough." The man in the black coat told them as Kyo, Yuki, and Kyoko stared in amazement what was going on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tohru and Sakura's Vision-

"_Where are we?" Tohru asked Sakura as they floated in the dark area they were in. "I don't know. This doesn't usually happen to ya right? I mean, this happens to me a lot but I don't know what to do." Sakura replied as they were looking around their surroundings. The area turned white and then an image appeared before them. It was Tohru crying over a person covered in black so they couldn't see who it was. The person covered in black was on the floor with an arrow stuck in their chest. The man in the black coat floated down and said something but couldn't be heard. His whole body was covered in black so they wouldn't know who it is. He fell to the ground and landed next to person covered in black with his hand touching the other person's hand. They were both dead and Tohru cried with Kyoko, Arisa, Saki, Kyo, Yuki, and everyone._

_The area turned white again and the image faded for another image to come in. This time it was four people standing there on the opposite side of them. "Who are you?" they asked them as their eyes meet. The unknown peoples' eyes were full of sorrow and pain. "My name is…." The girl with the reddish-brown hair in pigtails win white replied with her red eyes gazing into nothingness. "My name is…" the boy replied back to the two girls with his long orange hair flowing in a ponytail and his orange eyes gazing into Sakura's orange eyes. "My name is…" the girl with the short brown hair replied. Her face was not visible to see at all. "My name is (Blank) Yokai. We are here because we are the ones that are closest to you, Tohru Honda, that are dead." The boy said with a serious tone of voice._

"_Me? __**But I don't know you at all**__. How can I know who you are if I can't see you?" she asked in curiosity. Sakura's eyes became watery as she tried to say something but couldn't. "Even though __**some of us **__are not known to you now, deep inside you, inside your conscience, you actually do know us. We are here to warn you of the near future." The pigtailed girl told them as she pointed at Tohru's heart. "The man who you have been searching for is both near and far from your reach. He is the key to a certain person's death in the near future as well as their rebirth. The woman that once hurt you has been waiting for you. She wanted to apologize to you since the day you died. Instead she took her own life into her hands years later. Her name was Mitsuki Kinomaru." The girl with the short brown hair told Sakura who was surprised at her words._

_The image of a girl with long red hair, brown, soft eyes, and pale skin appeared into Sakura's mind as her mind went into a blank distant. "__**Who's Mitsuki**__?" Sakura asked with a query face as she stared in a distance. "Do you not remember Mitsuki? Mitsuki Kinomaru was your best friend from your childhood. You and she were like sisters but were not related." The girl with the short brown hair told her as she came closer. Sakura's eyes were starting to fade away into the cold, darkness of sorrow. "My best friend from my childhood? But how can that be? I __**thought I've been a**__." Sakura replied to the girl as she tried to stay conscience. "__**A shinigami**__? You were once a human being back then." The girl with the long reddish-brown hair told her as Tohru was too becoming unconscious._

_The two teenage girls started to question among themselves but as time grew where they where, so was the time back in reality. "How did my mother get involved with this?" Tohru asked the strangers as she was trying her best to regain conscience. "Your mother was involved on her own accounts. Even though she was brutally murdered on the same day as Sakura and fused with her soul on that same day, they both contained the same exact wishes." Yokai-kun answered straight forwarded in a serious tone. "The more questions that are asked, the more secrets that are revealed. It is time for you to return to your world, for people that love you both are waiting for you." Orange haired boy told them as their eyes finally meet. It was the eyes of a young boy filled with sorrow, pain, and lost love. Tohru and Sakura closed their eyes as a blast of wind blew into their faces._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's Past House- Sakura Lane- Hours Later (Around 7 pm)-

As Yuki, Kyo, and Kyoko watched the two girls lying down, the eyes of Tohru and Sakura were coming back to life. The man in the black coat (Author's Note: SQUISHY!! YOU CAME BACK FOR ME?! I'M SO HAPPY!! GLOMPS Squishy: I'M NOT SQUISHY DAMMIT!! AND I DIDN'T COME FOR YOU! Me: YOU BASTARD!! I KNEW IT!! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME!! YOU **BEEP**! HITS HIM WITH A GIANT, METAL SWORD AND HE GOES FLYING IN A FAR DISTANCE/ cries) stepped away from the people and vanished. Tohru and Sakura fell onto the floor but Yuki and Kyo caught them in their ghost forms. By accident without realization, Yuki and Kyo transformed into their animal forms. "Dammit! We still transform into our animal forms **even** if we are spirits!" cried out Kyo as he wagged his tail in anger. "Shut up stupid cat." Yuki replied to Kyo's outrage.

The spirits of Kyo and Yuki returned to their bodies as Kyoko, Tohru, and Sakura ran out of the home and into the streets. "Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun?" a voice called out from behind them as they sat up straight. "What are you two doing here?" another voice asked them as it was coming closer. As they turned around, they saw Sakura and Tohru looking at them with questionable faces. "We…uh…" Kyo started to say as Kyoko interrupted him. 'I asked them to come here to bring you two girls into this house." She answered to them. "_**He**_ told me that you two were given a warning…do you remember what it was?" The girls looked at each other and looked back at Kyoko. As they closed their eyes, they replied with, "The warning was that someone is going to die soon…" Kyoko, Kyo, and Yuki's eyes got big as they heard this from the girls as the clouds started turn grey, thunder started to roar, rain began to fall, and the wind picked up speed.

**Warning? As the adventure continues, the path becomes rough and it's time for the storm to show its true nature. Who is this person that will die? Will they ever know who it is in time or will the fate that Tohru and Sakura were shown occur? Found out next time in "Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 1"!**

**P.S. Sorry about the long wait everyone! I had just finished virtual school and now I'm working in the summer. I also had writer's block for sometime so I just wanted to say, "Gomenasai to all!! Thank you for the long wait, everybody!" Have a great and safe summer and please leave something to let me know how I'm doing. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	23. Summer Vacation: Remember Me, Sachan

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been tied up with school work and stuff. Well here's the reward for the wait everyone. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: **

**Summer Vacation: Remember Me, Sa-chan**

Sakura's House-

"You seriously don't mean that right?" Yuki asked them as they sat down in Sakura's living room. Kyoko looked at him and at Kyo as she asked them, "Do you seriously think that they would be lying to you boys right now? If they were, they would have already told you so. This isn't a game! Despite the fact that they have this gift is more the reason to believe what they say!"

Tohru closed her eyes as she held her hands together tightly. She looked down at them with uneasy eyes. "In it, someone was on the floor, _**dead**_. We couldn't see who it was or what it was", Tohru stated as she looked back at them with eyes of worry in them. Sakura looked to the side where there was a photo of her past self as a child wearing a red and orange kimono with bruises and bandages wrapped around her wounds and an angry look on her face and a young boy laughing next to her, wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Sakura picked it up with her hands and stared at it for a while.

"HUH?!" Sakura said out loud as her eyes went blank. The girl with the reddish hair in pigtails and the boy with the orange hair appeared into Sakura's mind. Sakura regained conscious and then there it was. The answer to who the girl and the boy from the prediction appeared. They were Sakura Saraza and Yamamura Katsu.

"I know who those two people we saw in our prediction are! They were my past self and Yamamura in his past life as well", Sakura told Tohru as she handed her the photo, "When you look at the photo, what is it that you see?" Tohru looked at the photo and noticed that they were the same people in their prediction. "YOU'RE RIGHT, SA-CHAN! They are you and Yamamura", Tohru agreed as she gave the photo back to Sakura.

Sakura placed the photo to its original place and stood. She walked towards the door, opened it up only to find a letter on the floor. Tohru got up from her seat and found Sakura's body starting to vanish a little. "Sa-chan! You're body!" Tohru cried out as Kyoko, Kyo, and Yuki turned around to find Sakura's body starting to vanish. Kyoko walked past the boys and Tohru very fast and grabbed the letter. Sakura's eyes were blanked out as she was staring at the name on the letter. "Saraza Li 620 Sakura Lane Kyoto, Japan", Kyoko read.

Kyo gave a puzzling look on his face when he heard the words "Saraza Li". "Isn't that the same last name Sakura used to have in her human life?" Yuki asked Kyoko as he looked at the letter himself. "You're right, Yuki-kun! Mom, didn't Sakura have a younger brother in her past life?" Tohru asked her mother with her eyes glimmering in the evening sun. Kyoko looked at Sakura and back Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. "I'm not sure…Why not ask Sakura herself? She should know", Kyoko replied to Tohru's question. Sakura tried to remember the boy and she tried to her, body was beginning to vanish more than ever.

"_If my mind continues being drawn away from my past, then it will become harder for me to stop from being gone forever. There must be some way that I can finally remember my past! I want to be free from it all. I WANT TO BE FREE!!! LET ME BE ABLE TO REMEMBER IT ALL!"_ Sakura screamed out in her mind. At that moment, the grasp that was holding her down, was released.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wherever The Man in the Black Coat is at-

"Damn… Oh well, her mind might have been freed but will she be able to remember it all? I wonder… You have become more and more interesting, Sa-chan", the man in the black coat stated as he twisted his finger around a coin and stared at a ball that was showing what was going on. He smiled and gave an roaring laughter. "Let's see how long you last, Sa-chan," he smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House-

Her body stopped vanishing and returned back to normal. The only thing that was beginning to change was Sakura. Her red aura was going berserk. Her size began to shrink down to the size of a child, her hair grew longer and began to turn reddish brown, and her eyes turned from the lively orange to a flaming red color as the rain and thundering began to die down.

The red aura stopped in its tracks as a gust of wind blew out. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Kyoko covered their eyes, but when the wind was gone, they opened their eyes. They couldn't believe what they saw in front of them. There in front of them was no longer Sakura Tsuki the Cat Shinigami but a little girl in her place. "Sa-chan?" Tohru asked the little girl as she walked towards her. As Tohru got closer to the child, Kyoko grabbed her hand to stop her from getting closer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Unknown Time

"That is not Sakura Tsuki anymore. We are no longer in the house **or** the time period that we are supposed to be in", Kyoko said, "We are in the mind of Sakura Saraza when she was a child. She is trying to remember her brother." Tohru looked around the surrounding area that they were at. There was the Saraza house and there was cherry blossoms everywhere. The little Saraza girl stood up and walked around. "Li-kun! Where are you?!" she cried out. She jumped up and land on top of a wall twice her size without any trouble. "Hmph! Where could that kid run off to now?" Little Sakura stated.

There was a cry and panting noise coming from the other side of the street. "Sa-chan! Help me! Sa-chan!!!" a little boy's voice cried out. Little Sakura got up and sprinted towards the voice. There on the floor was two boys and little girl while standing there were a bunch of older kids. "I thought we taught ya brats last time to shut the hell up! Now it's time to learn yer lesson again," a older guy said as he was ready to give a beating to the little kids. "Hey! WATCHA THINK YA DOING TO MY FRIENDS!"Little Sakura yelled out as she jumped off and stood there. "What the hell do ya want? A lesson too?" another older kid asked her.

"Sa-chan! Ane-chan!" the little kids cried out as they were crying their eyes out. Little Sakura smirked and glared evilly. "The one who is gonna get a beating…IS YOU LITTLE (BEEP)!" she cried out as she vanished into thin air. "Where did that little (beep) go?" The older kids yelled out in questioning. "I think that we scared that little bi-" the old guy said but then his eyes grew large. There right next to him was little Sakura smiling. The older kids fell to the floor with bruises, cuts, and broken bones. "Ya see what happens when ya mess with my friends…That's just the beginning of it all. Let's see whatcha lesson is." Little Sakura stated as the last and old guy turned around to punch her. Little Sakura kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying towards the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's House- Unknown time- After Fight-

"Ane-chan, thank you for saving Yama-kun, Mit-chan and me." the little Saraza boy said to her older sister. "No worries, Li-kun. After all, ya guys were in trouble." Little Sakura replied to Li-kun. Tohru looked at the two siblings as they talked and were treating to Little Sakura's wounds. "You know, when you look at it, Li-kun and Sakura-chan don't even look related." Yuki stated as a comment. It was true that they didn't look like they were related. That was because their father was Japanese and their mother was Chinese. Li-kun took his mother's Chinese looks and Sakura-chan took her father's Japanese looks.

"They were both orphans. Their parents were killed in a fire when they were younger. After their parents were killed, their grandparents took them in. Their mother was Chinese who had the ability to see things others couldn't and was a strong woman. They used to live in a shrine called the Saraza Shrine but it was renamed to Tsuki Uta Shrine," Kyoko said as the place began to change, "As of now, I cannot tell you anything else about her past." The wind began to pick as they returned to their time period. Sakura changed back to her usual self.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma Resident-

"So let me get this straight... Sakura has a brother named Li Saraza and he is still living, right?" Shigure said as Kyoko, Sakura, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki sat in front of him on their knees. "And isn't Sa-chan supposed to vanish if she remembers?" Hatori asked Kyoko and Sakura. They both nodded in response. "I don't know why but when I screamed out in my mind that I wanted to be free and let me be able to remember it all, I felt someone let me go. That's all I remember." Sakura told them with a painful look.

"What was it that you remember, Sa-chan?" Hatori asked her with a query look on his face. "I remember a fight between my past self and a group of older kids. They were trying to hurt two of my friends and my younger brother. I also remember the day I die, things from childhood, and my parents' death," Sakura replied to his question. The painful look in her eyes said it all.

"_After all those years, Li-kun would have been lonely without me. Even though I didn't think about it at all back then, when I committed suicide, I should have known that Li-kun would have been lonely and sad at me. Here I am now as a shinigami thinking that I could go back to him now and apologize to him. If I were him, I wouldn't forgive myself either. Not after all those years of loneliness and sadness. But that doesn't mean that I don't have to try!"_ Sakura thought in her mind. Hatori and Shigure looked at each other and back the small group. "You may go and find your brother but only if we go too." Shigure announced with a big smile on his face. The group looked surprised and smiled happily.

**WOOHOO!!! Sakura is beginning to regain her memories. In the next chapter, Sakura-chan and the gang are gonna to Sakura's younger brother, Li-kun's, house. What will await for Sakura and Li when they reunite once again? Whatever became of Mitsuki-chan on that unforgettable day? Find out next time!**

**P.S. Sorry for the long wait again. Now that I'm a senior, I have tons of homework. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**-Asuna Sakura**


	24. Summer Vacation: Sibiling Reunion

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait… Here's the next chapter! If you listen to "Kagome's and ****Inuyasha's**** Song", Hinata's theme, and "Every time" in that order, it'll be a very touching chapter. You will get the feeling between Sakura and her brother.**

**Chapter 22:**

**Summer Vacation: Sibling Reunion**

Saraza Resident- Front Gate-

"This is it. Li Saraza lives here with a wife and twins that are one boy and one girl." Tohru said as the gang looked at the Saraza Resident. Sakura stared at house with such determination yet couldn't even step on the property. "This **is harder** than I **imagined** it would be." Sakura said as she continued to stare at the house. "Oh come on! The door bell is right there in your face, Sa-chan! You can do it!" the gang cheered her on.

Sakura felt the confidence in her grow. She stepped on the pathway to the house and as she was about to press the door bell, her finger stopped in its tracks. "I-I-I can't do it!!! (Reaction: O.O)" cried out Sakura. As she cried out of loss of confidence, Sakura by accident hit the door bell. "AIYEE!!!" the gang cried out as footsteps on the other side of the door came closer and closer within each passing second.

"Poof"…A small smoke came out of nowhere and out of the smoke was a child no younger than 10 years old. "Where's Sa-chan?" Tohru asked as she looked around for the young shinigami. The door opened, and there standing in the door way was a female child. _"Must be one of the twins"_ the gang figured. The child looked up and asked with a smiling face, "Who are you?" The little 10 year old child walked up to the little girl. "Is Saraza-sama here?" she asked. As she asked the little girl, a tail popped out from behind her.

"_There she is!"_ the gang thought, for they believed that Sakura had disappeared. The little girl closed the door and louder footsteps were coming closer than the first pair. The door opened again, and there in the doorway was no longer a little female child, but a young man in his late 20s. "Yes? How may I help you?" he asked with a query face. The young man looked Chinese with long hair and a muscular built body. "Are you by any chance the younger brother of Sakura Saraza?" the little Sakura asked him. He looked at her for a while and replied, "Yes. I'm Saraza Li. I'm the one whom you are searching for. Please, come in." The gang walked in, took off their shoes, bowed to the small family, and waited in the living room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saraza Resident-

Kyoko looked around at the well kept cleaned house. Kyo and Yuki were behaving for the first time in their lives. The little girl and Sakura were playing around with her tail. Tohru, Arisa, and Hana-chan watched them play and made sure that Sakura was well hidden. Hatori and Shigure waited patiently in their seats. Li walked into the room and sat down on a mat.

"How may help you young folks?" he asked the gang as he sat down. His hazel eyes were wandering about the room. Little Sakura stared at him for a while. "Do you know a woman named Sakura Saraza by any chance sir?" Sakura asked him. They both stared at each other for a while. "What is your name, child?" the man asked Sakura. _'Oh no! If he finds out that __**she is really his dead sister**__, the tension in this air will grow __**thicker**__,"_ Tohru thought in her head. _'Don't be stupid, kid."_ Kyo thought as Sakura closed her eyes and replied to his answer with a smile, "My name is _**Neko-chan**_! Meow!"

"_What the hell? She couldn't answer with __**a real name**__ or __**something else**__ other than __**Neko-chan**__?" _was the only thought that was in everyone's mind at that moment. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Neko-chan. You look like my older sister when she was younger. She died long ago, sadly. When I was child, she protected me. Even after our parents' deaths, she protected me," Li-kun told them, "It surprised me when I found out that she was a yankee at a young age. When I found out that she died, I ran to the hospital. They proclaimed her as dead. Sometimes, when I'm awake or in my sleep, I see her. Her eyes were full of sorrow and pain."

"What **would** you do **if **you were to see her again?" Yuki asked him. "If Sakura-chan is with you right now, what would you say to her?" Shigure asked the man as well. The gang began to ask questions such as "What would you do if you **saw** her right now? Would you **forgive** her? What would you **say** to her?" Li-kun saw what was going on. They wanted to help him with this tragedy. They wanted to let him know everything was okay.

Tears developed in Li-kun's eyes. "If I **were** to meet her **right now**, I think I would burst into to tears and tell her how much I've missed her. I always hoped to see my Anee-chan **again**," Li-kun said. Sakura's eyes grew big when she heard this from her younger brother. She smiled softly and thought in her mind, _"I missed you too, Li-kun. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. Please see me. Please forgive me. Please…Welcome me back home, Li-kun."_ Li-kun looked to the floor as a tear drop fell from his face. "**I'm back**," a female voice said in the interruption. They turned to see a spirit standing up in an older form from which Sakura was looking as. _Her_ spirit was above the body of little "Neko-chan".

Sakura's hair was longer which was up to her waist. She wore a bloody, red and white school uniform. It was the same uniform from their house. Her red eyes were half closed. Her pale skin was the way it was before she died. The past Sakura was there looking at him. She smiled at him as if she was **really** **home**. "**Anee-chan**? Is that really you?" Li-kun asked her. She smiled and said it once again, "**I'm back**." The tears that were developed in Sakura's younger brother's eyes fell down his cheeks. His eyes grew large as he stared at her for a while. He couldn't believe it. His sister was there right in front of him. "**Welcome home, Anee-chan**." Li-kun said. In a flash, the siblings were once again, together once more. They held hands in the flash as they smiled and hugged each other in their child form.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saraza Resident-Living Room-

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to put you through all this, Li-kun. I didn't mean to. Do you remember me telling you that one day that we will see each other when you are older and I would be the same still?" Sakura asked him as she gave him a hug. Li-kun looked at her and faced the group, "Yes, I do remember it. It was when a year before you died, Anee-chan. You told me that when I get older, we would be in the same room and I would be old and you wouldn't be able to age. I didn't believe that it would come true."

"When Sa-chan died, she became a shinigami. We saw what happened when we entered her house," Tohru said. Li-kun looked at her for a minute. "There were pictures there too. Her school uniform was still the same," Arisa told him which made him change his direction from Tohru to Arisa. "When we looked at the photos in frames and picture books, there was a face missing from it. It was the face that belonged to a male," Shigure stated next. Li-kun thought for a minute and asked them with a straight face, "Was the photos of a young man?"

The eyes from the group stared into a surprising and yet questioning face. "Do you know who it is, Li-kun?" Yuki asked him. Kyo, Kyoko, Tohru, Haru, Hatori, Shigure, Arisa, Hana-chan, Sakura looked at Yuki when he asked this question. There was a pause and Li-kun replied with a "Yes" in a serious tone of voice. The people in that little living room stared at him in shock. "Should I tell you about _**HIM**_? The one named **YAMAMURA MATSURA**." Li-kun said.

**Now that Sakura and Li-kun have reunited, the identity of the young man in the black coat shall be revealed! Is he the one that Li-kun speaks of? Whatever happened to him ever since that fateful day? Find out in Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 1!**

**-Asuna Sakura Tsuki**


	25. Yamamura Matsura and Mitsuki Kinomaru

**Hello there! Sorry for the long wait everyone! Lol… well here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba!**

**Chapter: 23**

"**Summer Vacation: Yamamura Matsura and Mitsuki Kinomaru"**

Saraza Resident-

"Do you want to know about **HIM**? Yamamura Matsura?" Li-kun asked the gang with a serious tone of voice. The gang looked at Li-kun with their eyes staring straight at him. "Who is Yamamura Matsura? Is he someone that we should know, Li-kun?" Tohru asked him. There was silence in the room until a voice was spoken. "Yamamura was one of the two best friends that Sakura's past self had. He was in fact in love with my older sister," Li-kun said as all eyes remained on him. Then another voice spoke up…This time it was Sakura herself.

"There are faint memories of two boys and two girls in my mind. They sometimes are clear but are mostly flickering. There was my past self and Li-bozu and the other boy I suspect to be Yamamura, but the girl…I don't recall her name," Sakura stated and continued as she looked down at the floor, "Only **her** images come to my mind. The girl had long red hair and big blue eyes." Li's eyes were set to the side as Sakura continued to tell the others who she saw in her mind. When she stated that she's seen a girl with long, red hair, he became silent.

"Her name was Mitsuki Kinomaru and she was your best you remembered a girl with long red hair and blue eyes in the same uniform as you, Anee-chan?" Li-kun asked her with his eyes staring at her looking for an answer. "Sa-chan was unconscious when we saw the "Mit-chan". This was before she was remembering anything." Tohru answered for her shinigami friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Day after Sakura's Death: Yamamura's P.O.V.-

It was raining on a dark and gloomy day. As I stood there staring at Sakura's dead cold body, I thought "Why? Why did you kill yourself?" Her determined eyes are now closed shut forever. Her voice silenced forever to never speak her thoughts. "Sakura…even though you are gone now, I wanted to tell you something that I was never able to tell you before," Yamamura said sadly staring at the dead Sakura.

Without any knowledge of the newly born Cat Shinigami, Sakura Tsuki, was standing there watching him. Her orange eyes were gleaming at him brightly. Her only voice was silence for now for she had no voice in a cemetery especially in a funeral. Mitsuki Kinomaru stood there with him with tears running down her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sa-chan" were her only words that she would say and repeat over and over. "I loved and always love you, Sakura." Yamamura had finally said as he placed the wet, red rose on her grave. A few days later, the police found Yamamura's body hanged in his house with a belt and was presumed dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Week after Sakura's Death: Mitsuki's P.O.V-

"Sa-chan…Why do you haunt me so much? Why did you have to kill yourself? Do you hate me, Sa-chan?" Mitsuki asked herself as if though she was really speaking to her dead best friend Sakura. Sakura Tsuki the Cat Shinigami stared down at her forgotten best friend. "Mit-chan" was the only words that she was able to say. Mitsuki turned around to where the voice came from only to find nothing.

"It is all my fault. I betrayed her…I lied to my own best friend, stole the man she loved, destroyed our friendship, and drove her to death. Why?"th floor apartment that she lived at n jumped right out the window to her utter death. Mitsuki asked herself in her mind. "Mit-chan...I'm right here…Don't be scared of me." Sakura said finally to Mitsuki. Mitsuki drove insane from all the blame that she has put on herself. Mitsuki ran out her room from the 6

There lying in the puddle of red flowing blood, was the dead Mitsuki Kinomaru with her head smashed open and her body broken and discombobulated. "Mit-chan, it's your time to leave this world. I'm right here so don't be scared." Sakura said lightly as she reached her hand out to Mitsuki who reached up as her spirit came out of the dead body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saraza Resident-

Sakura was able to remember everything. Li-kun smiled at his sister as they left his home. Once the door was closed, the gang was soon at home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Front of Sohma Resident-

"Wow, Sa-chan. I'm really shocked at what happened between you and your friends" was basically what everyone had said to Sakura. Sakura smiled and laughed as they were almost in the house. As they were about to enter, Sakura paused at the door as she stared out at the dark night.

"My my, a very stubborn shinigami, a group of mortals, a reincarnation angel, and a ghost all laughing and having fun," Yamamura's voice told Sakura as he walked out of the shadows in black with a scythe, "Hope your summer vacation was exciting, Sakura, because now…it ends FOREVER."

He leaped forward , grabbed Sakura by the neck and transported everyone to an unknown area in Japan. "Father…YOUR GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Sakura yelled out at him staring at him with her angered orange eyes. Her red aura was swirling around her as his green aura was swirling tamely.

**Omg! The fight that will either send Sakura and Kyoko free of being a shinigami and return to life or die and became a spirit has arrived! Who will win and what will happen to Sakura, Kyoko, Tohru, and others? Find out next time on Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 1!**


	26. Summer Vacation:The Day Has Finally Come

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me forever to write up a new chapter. I've been busy getting ready for college. Wish me luck! As a reward for the long wait…Here's your new chapter! Listen to "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down for this chapter. Ya'll understand it better…he he Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24:**

"**Summer Vacation: The Day Has Finally Come"**

Unknown Area-

Yamamura raised his hands as a shield that will shock anyone who touches it with electricity. The only ones who were in the shield were Yamamura, Kyoko, and Sakura. "Kyoko, I'm sorry but I want to do this on my own." Sakura told Kyoko as Kyoko left the area to where Tohru is at forcefully by Yamamura and Sakura by their spiritual energy.

Sakura transformed into her Shinigami Cat self wearing a red dress with a black bow, black boots, and a black bracelet. "Yamamura you're going to finally die today!" Sakura yelled out in anger to him. A large and heavy looking sword appeared out of nowhere as Sakura grabbed it next to her. Her orange eyes were now golden as her hair was now long and orange. Wings of white popped out of her back.

Yamamura took off his black revealing his red eyes, black hair tied in a pony tail, black wings revealed at his black, and wearing nothing more than plain black for clothing. "You really think that you will be able to stop me, Sakura Tsuki?" he asked her when he suddenly vanished out of sight. Sakura looked around for him; "**think again**" was whispered in her ear with a cold tone of voice.

Sakura turned around to find Yamamura grabbing her by the arm and throwing her up to sky. As she reached the top, Sakura turned her body around only for Yamamura to kiss her lips softly. _"What the hell?! Damn you Yamamura!"_ Sakura thought in her mind. Sakura backed up from the kiss until Yamamura threw her down to the ground as he ripped off her wings.

Tohru stared as Sakura was falling down onto the earth. "Sa-chan!" Tohru screamed out loud for her dear friend to hear. Sakura whose eyes were shut closed opened them once again. (Author's Note: Holy *beep* Squishy stop hurting Sakura-chan! DX) Sakura faced the shield and landed on its surface.

Her hair flowed upwards as she landed on the shield. Sakura tilted her head up. Within a blink of an eye, Sakura sprinted towards Yamamura. Yamamura smirked, an evil way, as Sakura jumped off and ripped his wings off. She kicked him down onto the earth. "Yamamura I remember everything of my past. There is nothing that you can do about it," she said as she jumped down, "because I'm free from your grasp!"

Sakura slashed her sword at him only for her attack to be shield by his own sword. "Tohru, there must be some way to stop this fighting." Arisa told her friend with something on her mind. "But what can we do?" Yuki asked as if hope was gone. Kyoko who as next to her daughter, said straightforward, "there is **NOTHING** that we can do."

Tohru, Arisa, Hanajima, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure stared at Kyoko. "Mom? You're…You're alive. I can't see right through you anymore." Tohru told her mother in amazement. Her mother who died a few years ago and came back from the dead living inside of the shinigami Sakura Tsuki has come back to live.

"Sa-chan…Please be careful" Tohru said to herself as she watched the shinigamis fight. "You say that you remember everything? Is that so?" Yamamura asked Sakura after he threw his sword at her. She dodged his sword and threw her sword at him directly. The sword went right through him with her reply, "Yes I have."

Yamamura laughed in amusement at her reply. "Do you remember who I am? Who you are? Do you even remember what I said to you on your grave or even your feelings or anything at all?" he asked her as he stepped closely towards her. Sakura's eyes were searching for his eyes. "I remember that your name is Yamamura Matsura," Sakura replied to his questions, "I **know** that my name was once Sakura Saraza with a brother named Li Saraza. My mother and father were both killed in a fiery accident. But now I am Sakura Tsuki the Cat Shinigami who only has two wishes. One is to be living my own life again and my second wish is…**TO BECOME A LIVING BREATHING MOVING HUMAN** AGAIN WITH KYOKO HONDA AMD **BECOME A FAMILY **WITH KYOKO AND TOHRU HONDA!"

Their eyes grew large at Sakura's statement. Kyoko just smiled and had a soft looking in her eyes. _"So she finally made her decision…Don't let me down Sa-chan."_ Kyoko thought to herself. (Author's Note: refer in the decision chapter please T.T) The audience was staring as the two battled. Yamamura was upper cut under his chin by Sakura, sending him flying to the sky. Sakura bent down just a little bit and jumped up high into the air.

As Sakura arrived to where Yamamura was at, Yamamura smiled and vanished. He then reappeared above Sakura. With one blow in the face, Sakura fell down to the earth making a humongous hole in the earth. Sakura laid on the floor not able to move so much. Yamamura returned to the ground with a lot of blood gone, cuts, and bruises all over him. He smiled at her and grabbed his sword.

"You see what happens when you defy me? You "friends" can cause a lot of trouble for you." Yamamura told Sakura as he bent down. His eyes were cold staring at Sakura's golden eyes. Sakura replied, "**Who** in the hell said that **I defied anyone**? My friends don't cause any trouble for me none so ever. They **helped** me not be **like YOU**." This surprised everyone outside of the shield.

"Sa-chan" everyone said as they were clutching onto hope that she doesn't die by the hands of Yamamura Yokai. "Friends you say…Those mortals are not your friends. Neither is that Kyoko Honda. It was a mistake for you to die so young. It was all because of that "**friend**" of your past life, Mitsuki Kinomaru betraying you." Yamamura laughed saying this for everyone to hear. Sakura's eyes opened wide, watching her past life friend laughing at her.

(Author's Note: **Squishy is a psycho** O.O""") Sakura gritted her teeth together. Yamamura stopped laughing and stabbed Sakura in the shoulder with his sword. "Sa-chan!" Tohru cried out as she watched her friend lay on the floor injured. Yamamura turned his head to Tohru's, Kyoko's, Arisa's, and Hanajima's direction. He vanished out of sight once more. Everyone backed away from the shield, searching for Yamamura.

Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Hanajima stopped moving around. "Huh?!" the four girls shouted out. Yamamura reappeared right in front of them holding onto something glowing. He tugged it more opening the shield enough for the four girls to enter. The girls were forced into the shield. "No!" the boys shouted out as they tried their best to reach for the girls. It was too late, the shield had closed completely.

The boys had either gritted their teeth together or stared with anger at Yamamura. Not far away from Sakura's laying body, Yamamura stopped walking and stopped tugging on the glowing object. The glowing object was connected to their bodies which must be connected to their souls. "If you are her "friends", then you must have caused a lot of trouble for my dear Sakura to be the way that she is." Yamamura told them as they feared him.

Just him standing there in front of them was making Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Hanajima to feel fear. Yamamura let go of the glowing strings to their souls. Yamamura punched Kyoko in the stomach and as Kyoko gasped for air, she said, "Run away". Tohru, Arisa, and Hanajima ran away from Yamamura as fast as they could.

"Hmph… _**Foolish humans**__ running away from me_," Yamamura laughed, " The first one to die will be you…Tohru Honda…the angel reincarnation of Sakura Saraza and the original person that Sakura was supposed to take your soul away from. She didn't even do her job whatsoever." Tohru ran away from him quickly towards Sakura's body. "Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Sa-chan!" Tohru cried out to her friend. _"Oh No! He's going to kill me! Please Sa-chan! Wake up!_" Tohru thought in her mind while still running towards Sakura.

Tohru paused as she saw Yamamura in front of her. "_**Goodnight**__ Princess_. It's your turn to die like originally planned." Yamamura said to her. Tohru's eyes grew wide and yelled out her dear friends for help. "NOOO!!!" Kyoko, Arisa, and Hanajima yelled out as they watched their friend/ daughter about to die in front of them by Yamamura. Tohru shut her eyes completely waiting for her death to come. "**SPLAT**" was the only noise that was heard.

Tohru opened her eyes a bit staring at Yamamura with his mouth open. As she looked down to where something shiny was at, she saw a blade of a sword sticking out of his stomach. Yamamura gasped slowly when he turned his head around to find who implanted the sword in him. There standing behind Yamamura was none other than Sakura. Sakura was breathing heavily while glaring at Yamamura with her golden eyes.

"All those who try to hurt **my friends** are going to regret that they ever did. Especially you…YAMAMURA YOKAI!!!" Sakura announced loud enough for him to hear. She turned her sword around and kicked him in the back as Tohru moved out the way. Yamamura flew half way towards the other side and landed on his feet. "Still alive are we, Sakura?" he asked her as she rose up from the ground.

Sakura transformed back to her normal self. Her eyes no longer golden but orange and her hair shortened and brown once more only wearing her shinigami clothing. "Thought so" Yamamura answered for her. He walked towards Sakura and Tohru. Tohru stood next to Sakura as she regained her energy. Yamamura grabbed Sakura by the throat and they both flew high up towards the air. Tohru tried her best to reach of reach for Sakura but couldn't.

"My angel abilities are not effective here. What's going on?" Tohru asked herself. Kyoko, Arisa, and Hanajima ran towards Tohru as the four girls watched Sakura and Yamamura high in the air. "If they are your so called "**friends**" would **you** be **protect** or **not **them if I shoot the Arrow of Fate at them Sakura Tsuki the Cat Shinigami?" Yamamura asked Sakura as he let her go when a bow and arrow appeared in his hands.

"**MAKE YOUR CHOICE**!" he told Sakura when he then shot the Arrow of Fate at Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Hanajima. The five girls' eyes grew wide as the Arrow of Fate was shot. "No!" the boys cried out watching the fate of the girls occur. _"Oh no"_ Sakura yelled in her mind watching the arrow fly towards them.

**Oh No! Tohru, Arisa, Kyoko, and Hanajima are going to die if Sakura doesn't save them from the Arrow of Fate. What will be Sakura's choice? Will she be able to make it in time before the Arrow of Fate reaches her friends or will she be too late? Find out in the next chapter of Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 1!**

**Shinigami Onigiri Series: Onigiri Tales 2 is finally out! XD**

**~Asuna Sakura**


	27. Summer Vacation: Goodbye Everyone

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me forever to write up a new chapter. I've been busy getting ready for college. Wish me luck! As a reward for the long wait…Here's your new chapter! Listen to "Gomenasai" by TATU for this chapter. Ya'll understand it better…he he Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25:**

"**Summer Vacation: Goodbye Everyone"**

Unknown Area-

"If they are your so called "**friends**" would **you** be **protect** or **not **them if I shoot the Arrow of Fate at them Sakura Tsuki the Cat Shinigami?" Yamamura asked Sakura as he let her go when a bow and arrow appeared in his hands. "**MAKE YOUR CHOICE**!" he told Sakura when he then shot the Arrow of Fate at Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Hanajima.

The five girls' eyes grew wide as the Arrow of Fate was shot. "No!" the boys cried out watching the fate of the girls occur. _"Oh no"_ Sakura yelled in her mind watching the arrow fly towards them. Yamamura laughed hysterically, watching the girls tremble in fear of their awaiting fate.

Sakura shook her head as she yelled out "NO!" with tears falling down her orange, hurting eyes. Sakura rushed against time before the Arrow of Fate had reached Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, and Hanajima. She knew the consequences were dreadful but **they are her friends**_._ As Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure stared at horror of the girls, Sakura, and Arrow of Fate.

"Sa-chan!" Tohru cried out her name for she saw that Sakura was rushing past the arrow. _"Even though I've only known you for half a year, it seems like forever. I'm glad that I was able to meet you all," _Sakura thought to herself, _"because of you all, I was able to _**change**_ to the person that I am now. Thank you all…for everything you've done."_

Only a good 2 miles away from where the girls are and only a few feet away from the arrow, Sakura kicked into high speed a bit. Sakura was a head of the arrow by a few feet and half a mile away from the girls. Sakura turned around and faced her fate. Yamamura stopped laughing and stared at Sakura who stared right back at him.

"Thank you…for everything, Arisa, Hanajima, everyone…Kyoko…Tohru…I'm sorry." Sakura finally said as her last words as she stared at the arrow only a meter away from her now. "Sakura!" Arisa, Hanajima, Kyo, Shigure cried out as tears were being held back by their eyes. "Tsuki-san!" Yuki yelled out in horror. "Sa-chan!" Kyoko and Tohru cried out as tears fell out of their eyes.

A "splat" sound was heard in silence. Everyone stared at Sakura whose blood was dripping out her body, the arrow sticking out of her chest where the heart was at, and in the same position that she as in. "**SA-CHAN! NOOOOOOOO!**" Tohru cried out to Sakura. Blood covered Tohru's, Kyoko's, Arisa's, and Hanajima's faces.

Sakura was falling to the ground fast. As Sakura was falling, she was transforming into her Cat shinigami form. After 30 seconds passed, she transformed into a black cat with a red ribbon with a bell on it around her neck, the same black cat that she once transformed into when she was in the tournament in her school.

In about the next 30 seconds, she transformed into a small child with short brown hair in a blue and white girl child's school uniform shirt and shorts. The girl she named herself as "Nya-chan" appeared as the child. Then she transformed back into her original self. At last, she transformed once more. Sakura's hair turned long and the color was now reddish-brown. Her blank orange eyes turned into blank red eyes. Her clothing disappeared as a red glow covered her body. The bloody school uniform from her former life reappeared in its place.

The red glow stopped and Sakura floated back down to the earth safely. Tohru rushed to her dead friend's side. "Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Please don't die, Sa-chan!" Tohru cried out. Tohru stared at her dead friend's body with tears falling down her eyes. Kyoko, Arisa, and Hanajima rushed towards Tohru. They too were covered in Sakura's blood. Hanajima began to search for any waves from Sakura, but only to find none. Hanajima looked down in disappointment. Tohru began to cry hard covering her face. Her mother put her hand on her daughter and wiped the tears away from Tohru's face. Yamamura floated down to the earth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sohma Resident- Night-

When Yamamura touched the ground, he let the shield disappeared and the Sohma boys were able to help. They ran towards the little group. As soon as they got there, Tohru was bowing her head. Tears fell down as she watched her shinigami friend lay dead in front of her. "I…I…I couldn't do anything to help her…Sa-chan… (Hic)" Tohru cried softly with her hands covering her face.

"Stupid…Always protected her friends even after death…" he said as he dropped down to his knees. Blood dripped out of him as he too transformed into his former self. "I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again…Sakura Saraza…*heavy breathing*" With Yamamura's last words, he dropped down to the earth's bloody soil, next to Sakura's lifeless body, and his hand was on top of Sakura's. Kyoko got up and picked up her daughter. Tohru refused to get up, crying her angelic tears away.

The others couldn't help it, so they too cried for their dead friend. As Tohru cried, her tears touched the earth. It seemed like everything went still. With her eyes closed, Tohru felt something in front of her. She opened her eyes, staring at a pair of black boots in front of her. "Huh?" Tohru said in realization. Everyone stopped crying as they saw a faint white glow in front of Tohru.

A soft jingle was heard in the silence. As the glow got lighter, there standing there between Tohru and Sakura's and Yamamura's lifeless bodies, was a girl. Tohru began to look up higher. This mysterious person was wearing black boots and a white dress. Tohru got up off her knees staring at the mysterious girl's long, red hair. She too had a black tail and ears like a panda bear.

"I'm sorry……Sa-chan…Yama-kun" the girl said to the dead bodies with a soft tone of voice yet sad. Tohru tried to reach to the girl but paused. "Wh-Who are you?" Tohru asked the girl with query. The girl turned around slowly with her eyes closed. As she turned around, everyone's minds had remembered the pictures in Sakura's home.

"_There are faint memories of two boys and two girls in my mind. They sometimes are clear but are mostly flickering. There was my past self and Li-bozu and the other boy I suspect to be Yamamura, but the girl…I don't recall her name," Sakura stated and continued as she looked down at the floor, "Only __**her**__ images come to my mind. The girl had long red hair and big blue eyes." Li's eyes were set to the side as Sakura continued to tell the others who she saw in her mind. When she stated that she's seen a girl with long, red hair, he became silent. "Her name was Mitsuki Kinomaru and she was your best friend. You remembered a girl with long red hair and blue eyes in the same uniform as you, Anee-chan?" Li-kun asked her with his eyes staring at her looking for an answer._

The picture of the young girl in Sakura's pictures with Sakura. The memory of the girl who cried because of Sakura's death in her arms. The young girl who Sakura protected. The young girl who had the long red hair and soft blue eyes named Mitsuki Kinomaru.The girl opened her eyes revealing a soft blue color. Tears flowed down her eyes onto the earth. "My name is Mitsuki, Mitsuki Kinomaru" Mitsuki replied in a soft crying tone. Mitsuki cried continuous till no more tears would come out. She pulled out a bottle from her pocket which looked like a necklace. It was very similar to Sakura's bottle. As she opened her bottle, Sakura and Yamamura glowed very softly.

The spirits of Sakura Saraza/Sakura Tsuki and Yamamura Matsura/Yamamura Yokai appeared before them, holding hands. As Tohru, Kyoko, Arisa, Yuki, Saki, Kyo, and Shigure watched them, Sakura smiled softly and said something which couldn't be heard. Kyoko smiled and said it for her, "She says '_See you soon…everyone. I'm sorry…This is bye for now'_" as Sakura let a tear drop fall. Tohru wiped the tears away and smiled at her friend. Yamamura smiled and apologized as well to everyone although Kyoko said it for them.

Sakura and Yamamura waved goodbye to everyone as a white light exploded. The white light then enters into the bottle. Mitsuki closed the bottle and wiped the tears away. She smiled softly as she said "Come on Sa-chan, Yama-kun. It's time to go back now." With that Mitsuki turned around and vanished as she turned along with Yamamura and Sakura. The clouds above then turned dark as rain was falling. Tohru looked up to the sky as the rain fell. Kyoko, Arisa, Saki, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure walked into the house.

Tohru continued to watch the rain. Kyoko came back out with something in her hand. "Tohru! Look!" Kyoko shouted to her daughter as she continued to run to her location. When Kyoko had finally reached Tohru, Tohru replied to her mother, "Yes mom?" Tohru stared at her mother's hand. "Sa-chan left something…I think it's for you." Kyoko told Tohru. Tohru's eyes grew big as her mother opened her hands. There was a bottle with a faintly lit red glow. That glow was a part of Sakura's soul.

The End of Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 1

**Thank you all for reading this part of the series! I'm so sad that Sakura died and Yamamura! =()= But wait! In addition to the series, I'm going to write to you all what happened to Mitsuki Kinomaru after she died. But wait! There's more! Shinigami Onigiri Series has a new tales out! The new tales is being revealed and its name is Shinigami Onigiri Series: Shinigami Tales 2 ^^, enjoy everyone! I'm really glad that you all enjoyed it as well! Thank you all for your support as well!**

**Asuna Sakura~**


	28. Bonus: Mitsuki's Rebirth

**Asuna Sakura here! I'm here to thank you all for your support. I'm really glad that you have enjoyed and liked my story. Hehehe as a reward for all the wait and loving my story, I am going to include of what happened to Mitsuki Kinomaru in the story after she had died! Enjoy!**

**Bonus Chapter:**

"**Mitsuki's Rebirth"**

Land of the Dead-

"Huh? Where am i?" the girl asked herself. The young girl had awakened from her slumber in the middle of a deserted area unknown to her. She looked around as she stood up from the ground. "Who am I?" the girl asked herself. The young girl's blue eyes searched around more until her eyes lay set on a black notebook before her. She walked toward it, bent over to pick it up, and stared at it. The notebook was a small, black, leather notebook about the size of a hand. She opened the book with curiosity on her face. As she did, she turned to the first page to find some answers.

"Choose thou name", the girl read aloud. She scanned the page, finding a name. The name scratched out was as read, "Mitsuki Kinomaru." The girl stared at the name more. Without realization, the girl had said "Mitsuki Kinomaru?" she asked herself. The girl's long red hair was swept up into the air. "You there! Who are you?" a male voice shouted at the girl. The young girl turned around to the voice. "I don't know who I am sir." she said politely as she could.

The young man had silver hair and blue eyes. "What is your name?" he asked once more. The girl sighed and replied once again the same answer. "I don't know who I am sir. I just woke up here, in the middle of nowhere." She replied to the young man. The young man stared at her. The girl clutched onto the notebook. "Let me see that notebook." The young man ordered her. She did as she was told, and the young man scanned the notebook. He gave her back the notebook with a sigh. "No name? That means that you are new here. Let me take you to get some clothing. Come with me, madam." The young man ordered her.

The young girl followed the young man. As they walked, he took off his coat and gave it to her. "Wear this for now. No one wants to see a naked shinigami." He said to her as his face turned red. The young girl took his coat and put it on. "Where are we going?" she asked him with a query. The girl's soft blue eyes stared at him. "We are going to the palace. I am taking you to see Yamamura Yokai, the head of the Land of the Dead. He will figure out what to do with you." He answered for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Land of the Dead- Palace-

The young girl walked into the strange, white, quiet palace. "Whoa! Who lives here, Cloud?" she asked the young man. They unapparently have been talking to each other on the way to the palace, that he introduced himself to her. "Yamamura Yokai, Sakura Tsuki, Kyoko Honda, and as well as myself, live here in the palace." Cloud replied to her. Cloud and the young girl entered the chamber doors to where another young man with long, black hair tied into a ponytail and red eyes was standing staring outside. He turned around to face Cloud and the young girl. Cloud bowed down onto one knee. The young girl followed his lead and did the same.

"Sir Cloud, you've found this young woman in **that area**. Do you know what her name is, Cloud?" he asked Cloud. Cloud stood up and replied to the young man, "Yamamura, I have sire. She has no name though. I even checked her notebook that she had in her hand." The girl looked up, locking her eyes on the red eyes. They shined brightly like a fire but the color of blood. "May I see your notebook, my lady?" he kindly asked her, touching her hand. The young girl stood up and handed Yamamura the notebook. Yamamura looked through the notebook and saw the name scratched out. "You must be formerly named as Mitsuki Kinomaru." He told her, "It says that you must choose your name in the notebook. What would you like to call yourself?"

Her soft blue eyes lay on the notebook. "Mitsuki Kinomaru. I wouldn't want to change the name I had at all." She replied. The notebook wrote her name for her in cursive. The notebook then shut itself up and disappeared in Yamamura's hand. "Cloud, please take Mitsuki to Sakura. She will be waiting for her." Yamamura ordered Cloud as Yamamura returned to where he was at. Cloud bowed to Yamamura and left out the chamber doors with Mitsuki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Land of the Dead- Palace- Sakura's Room-

Cloud led Mitsuki to the room. They knocked on the black chamber door. On the other side of the wall was a yell. "Come in!" a girl yelled out. Mitsuki placed her hand on the handle. "I'll wait for you right here." Cloud told her as Mitsuki walked into the room. The room was red, black, and white. The bed had red sheets. The curtains in the room were white, pure white. There was a mirror cross the bed. The furniture was black painted wood in gothic style. Lying on the bed was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and orange eyes and looked no more than 16 years old. Next to her was a bottle with an orange glow in it.

"Are you Sakura Tsuki?" Mitsuki asked her as she stood in front of her. The girl looked at Mitsuki and smiled. Her two front teeth were sharp like that f a cat. "That would me! What could I helpcha with?" she asked her. Mitsuki looked closely at Sakura as she saw cat ears and a cat tail. The tail wagged about from side to side. "Um… Well I'm new here, and Yamamura sent me here." Mitsuki answered to Sakura's question. Sakura made a frown and replied to her, "Let me guess, you don't know who and what you are." Mitsuki stared art her. _"And right on the target she goes. Whoa this Sakura sure sounds kind of mean towards Yamamura."_ Mitsuki thought in her mind.

"I only know that y name was once Mitsuki Kinomaru. That is my name even now. Sakura, can you please tell me what I am?" she asked her politely. Sakura smiled once more and nodded a yes. She got up and said, "Pick up your hair please. I need to check for something." Mitsuki picked up her hair and felt really weird. Sakura looked around Mitsuki's body, still searching for something that no even Mitsuki knows. "Ah ha! Found it!" she exclaimed with happiness. "Found what?" Mitsuki asked Sakura. Her answer was later found out as Sakura grabbed a small mirror and gave it to Mitsuki to look at her back. Above her butt was a small, fluffy, black tail. "You are a shinigami, Mitsuki." Sakura told her as she went into her closet.

Mitsuki stared at the mirror. "Your ears are above your head unlike humans have theirs on their sides, if that's what you are looking for." Sakura told Mitsuki as she continued to search for something. Mitsuki looked above her head and found a pair of fluffy, black, panda-like ears. She touched them out of curiosity and giggled at the touch. Mitsuki placed the mirror down and sat on the red bed. _"Wow. This bed is as soft as cloud!"_ Mitsuki thought happily, sitting on the red bed.

Sakura came out of her closet and held onto something that looked like a white pole with a bell shaped in a ball attached to it on a string with another ball made of glass at the tip of the pole. Sakura handed it to Mitsuki and read the paper that was attached to the staff. "_Mitsuki Kinomaru, this staff is for thee and only for thee. Thou purpose of thy staff is to carry the dead and pass them onto the Land of the Dead. If thy memories of thy human life before tis to return, thy soul may either vanish forever or thy soul shall wander the Earth. Agree to these terms, and thee shall be a Shinigami._" Sakura read to Mitsuki was stated on the paper. She then turned the paper around to face Mitsuki.

"I agree" Mitsuki answered as the paper then had her signature on it and vanished into the closet. The paper went into a humongous room with paper rolled into scrolls with names underneath them. The paper landed in a box under the name of Mitsuki Kinomaru under the Shinigami section. Mitsuki then held onto the staff as a white glow burst out. Wind picked up in the room and surrounded Mitsuki. A pair of black boots was placed on Mitsuki's bare, white feet with some socks that did not show. Her bare, white, busty body then had a white spaghetti string dress on. Her black fluffy tail and panda-like ears then appeared more. The white light then faded and returned to the orb. Mitsuki Kinomaru was then reborn as Mitsuki Kinomaru the Panda Shinigami.

The End of Mitsuki's Rebirth~


End file.
